Valéa
by Ec1aire
Summary: Valéa was an elleth from Lothlórien. When Lady Galadriel asked her to travel to Rivendell for Lord Elrond's council, she couldn't disagree. From there she was taken along a dangerous, winding road with the other members of the Fellowship of the Ring. Only, along the way, she found out something about herself that changed her life forever. Tenth walker. Legolas/OC. AU movieverse.
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty! So this is my first LotR fanfic and includes my elf OC, Valéa. It's an eventual Legolas/OC story, but there will probably be a couple other pairings through the plot. I'm just going to do a disclaimer this once so I don't have to continuously do one for every chapter. That being said, I will probably add one to a chapter that has another OC (if I make one, that is).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Aragorn, Legolas etc (basically any names you recognise) or most of the story. The few variations I have made I do own. Valéa is my OC and I take full claim on her.**

**Great! So, without further ado, let's begin!**

******~ Ec1aire**

* * *

**Valéa**

**Chapter 1:**

In the forests of Lothlórien, an ebony-haired elf was exchanging her usual pale blue gown for light grey travelling clothes, though she folded her dress and placed it in the pack in front of her. Lady Galadriel had requested that the elf make her way to Rivendell, and she had, of course, agreed.

The she-elf had golden eyes, fair skin and was extremely skilled with a bow, as was common for her kind, but also fought with dual long knives. She also prided herself with her hobbies of dancing and singing, which she had grown very skilled at.

This was Valéa.

For an elf to have black hair was extremely uncommon, and Valéa would guess she was the only one alive with hair as dark as hers. The contrast between her hair and skin meant she stuck out like a sore thumb among her kin, especially since most of the elves in Lórien had blonde hair.

Galadriel approached the younger elf now. "Are you ready to depart, Valéa?" She asked softly, using the common tongue.

Valéa nodded solemnly and, as if to prove it, picked up her pack. "I am, _hiril vuin_. Lord Elrond knows I am coming, yes?"

Galadriel nodded and offered a small smile. The blonde elf was widely known as the most beautiful she-elf around, though Valéa had heard whispers that there was someone who was equal, if not even more beautiful than her. Valéa longed to meet this person, just to see if the rumours were true.

Over the years, there were several male elves that had come to meet Valéa and try to catch her eye, but in truth, Valéa was not the usual she-elf. She longed for adventure more than love, though could not deny the idea of caring for someone so definitely had its charms.

"He has allowed you into his council." Galadriel said. "It takes place in twelve days. Take Sofie with you, and you should reach Rivendell two days prior to this date. Be careful, my dear, for the road is dangerous and darkness dwells in the hills and mountains."

Valéa bowed her head. Sofie was her mare, who was a chestnut brown. Valéa had grown up around horses, so knew how to handle one, even if she wasn't an expert with them. Luckily for her, Sofie was a calm horse and was easy to ride. "I will. If you will allow it, I will leave now."

"Of course, Valéa. I hope that we will see you back here soon, with news of the council's decision." Galadriel sent Valéa one last smile before turning and padding barefoot along the mossy ground, making next to no noise.

Valéa watched after her queen for a moment, before swinging her sturdy pack over her shoulder. She then walked to the small field in which all the horses of Lórien grazed. Sofie was on the very far side, close to the borders of the forest.

Valéa greeted her horse warmly, before tying her pack to her saddle and nimbly mounting her. "_Gwaem,_" Valéa whispered to her horse. Let's go.

Sofie whinnied softly and bolted towards the north-west, towards the elven outpost of Rivendell, where Lord Elrond dwelled. The sun was bright but low in the sky, as it was early in the morning. In her pack was lembas bread. A single bite was enough to fill the stomach, but Valéa had brought extra with her, just in case she met complications that delayed her along the way.

...

For ten long days Valéa rode to Rivendell. She met no threat along the way, even as she rode over the Misty Mountains. On the evening of the tenth, Rivendell rolled into view, causing Valéa to slow her pace a little. Sofie snorted gratefully as she continued at a trot.

Valéa was greeted warmly to Rivendell by Lady Arwen herself, Lord Elrond's daughter. The woman was stunning in her beauty, but Valéa absently noted was not equal to the Lady of Lothlórien.

"Welcome to Rivendell," Arwen said kindly. "My father told me to greet you when you arrived."

"_Gi suilon, Arwen,_" Valéa greeted in Sindarin as she slid off Sofie's back. "I am Valéa, and have travelled from the forests of Lórien. Your welcome is appreciated."

Arwen nodded and smiled at Valéa, before leading her up the paths, Sofie being led away by a very young elfling. The two she-elves were silent as they walked, but Valéa could feel eyes on her. She knew not from which direction those eyes came, but guessed from the palace above her head. As a woman of the forests, Rivendell's buildings were an unusual sight, though she had been here a few times before.

Upon entering the palace, Valéa picked up on a lot of chatter. "Is something amiss, Lady Arwen?" She asked her host politely.

Arwen nodded. "The reason for this council has been led into Rivendell with a severely injured young halfling. While he is healing, he remains unaware of the world around him."

Valéa frowned a little, which was concerning, because Valéa very rarely frowned. "Was he travelling alone?" She asked, worried for the stranger.

Arwen shook her head, and a gentle smile tugged at her lips. "He was not, for the most part. A few of my kin found him with his companions about a day's ride from here and brought him the rest of the way on horseback. Had they not been so swift, Frodo would have passed on to the shadow world, and become a Ringwraith."

"Who was travelling with him before then?" Valéa asked as she stepped out of the way of a nervous-looking male who bustled past them both with barely a glance.

"Three more halflings and a man. The halflings, I believe, are Sam, Pippin and Merry, as they like to be called. The man is Aragorn, son of Arathorn." Arwen replied, her voice sounding hesitant.

Valéa raised her eyebrows at the familiar name. "Aragorn is here?"

Arwen glanced sharply at her, though it was clear to the black-haired woman she was trying to hide her mild hostility. "You know him?"

Valéa nodded. "He is like a brother to me. We met many years ago when he was staying in Lothlórien." She glanced over at Arwen to see a kind expression back on the brunette's face. It was clear that Arwen cared deeply for Aragorn, more so than Valéa did, but she kept these thoughts to herself.

"I believe my father wishes to see you immediately," Arwen said, indicating the room before her. "Please, go in."

"Galu, Arwen," Valéa said with a smile, before knocking on the door and stepping inside the room on the other side.

A wizened man in a sweeping grey cloak greeted her with gentle but worried eyes. "Yes?" He asked.

"Lady Arwen directed me here to speak with Lord Elrond," Valéa explained, walking up to the man.

"Ah, Lady Valéa, from Lothlórien," Elrond greeted from the corner of the room.

Valéa inclined her head in his direction. "My lord, Elrond. It is good to see you again, my friend."

"Likewise. It is good to know you made it safely. Did you have any trouble on the road?" Elrond smiled.

"None at all, my lord." Valéa replied. She turned back to the grey man, before noticing the small body in the bed before them. "So this must be Frodo. Is he healing alright?"

The man nodded. "Slowly, but yes. He was stabbed by a Morgul Blade, so his wound will never truly heal."

Another small frown appeared on Valéa's delicate features. "A Morgul Blade? The Nazgûl, then." The man nodded. For a moment, there was silence. "Forgive me for my rudeness," Valéa suddenly gasped. She bowed to the man. "I am Valéa, and you are?"

"My name is Gandalf. Gandalf the Grey." He replied with a warming smile.

Valéa smiled kindly in return. Elrond reclaimed her attention when he said, "I shall lead you to your quarters, Valéa. Aphado nin."

Valéa smiled at Gandalf, before following behind Lord Elrond. They walked quietly, not saying a word, for a few minutes. Elrond led her to a pearl white room. There was little in terms of furnishings in this room, but there was a wardrobe for her clothes, a chest of drawers with a mirror, a small chair and a large, elaborate bed. It was carved from birch wood and the headboard created an image of winding ivy.

Valéa smiled back at Lord Elrond. "Thank you, my lord."

Elrond nodded. "I will see you for dinner later?" He asked gently.

Valéa smiled again and nodded, letting Elrond leave. She dumped her pack on the bed and pulled out her Lothlórien dress. She gently unfolded it before stripping off her riding wear. She then pulled the blue dress on over her feminine shape. The dress had long sleeves that billowed out after the elbows. The neckline was a low V-shape that was embroidered with silver. The dress style was simple but elegant, and trailed a few inches along the ground at the end of the long skirt. A shimmering silver belt was wrapped just above the elf's waist.

Valéa ran a brush through her hair and let it hang loose to her mid-back. For a she-elf, her hair was quite short, but still longer than most of the males' hair. She then pulled on her blue slippers and left her room, pulling the door quietly shut behind her.

As Valéa was reacquainting herself with the palace, she heard shouts of laughter. Walking towards the sound, Valéa soon caught sight of two hobbits laughing and sitting on a railing over the river. One was a strawberry-blonde, the other had more auburn locks. The auburn-haired hobbit had his back to her, but the strawberry-blonde one saw her when she approached, and his eyes widened to the shape of saucers. His friend turned around and quickly pulled a similar face.

Valéa smiled at the young halflings. "Be careful not to fall off; it is a long way down and the river is not as deep as it looks."

They quickly jumped off the railing, as if this had only just occurred to them. "Who are you, my lady?" The blonde one asked curiously.

"I am Valéa of Lórien. And which of the halflings other than Frodo are you?" Valéa asked, leaning calmly against the railing, but not on it.

"Merry and Pippin, at your service," the auburn-haired one said, grinning childishly and bowing.

"The theatrics were not necessary, Pip." Merry said, rolling his eyes.

A soft trill of laughter floated through the air as it escaped Valéa's lips. Merry and Pippin beamed up at her, and the three of them were promptly joined by two others. One, Sam, no doubt, looked curiously at Valéa, while the other, Aragorn, looked at her in surprise.

"Valéa?" He asked quietly.

Valéa sent her friend a smile. "Hello again, Aragorn. It's been a while."

Aragorn stood shocked for a few more seconds, before pulling Valéa into a brotherly hug. "It is good to see you again, sister."

"And you, brother. I assume you are here for the council in two days." Valéa said with a smile.

The three halflings looked curiously between them as they parted. "I am," Aragorn answered. Then, to explain himself to the hobbits, added, "Valéa and I have been close friends for many years. Though not related by blood, we are like siblings."

They nodded their understanding. Sam smiled weakly at her, before bowing a small bow and leaving. Pippin looked forlornly behind his friend. "He didn't even say hello," he complained.

Valéa laughed again. "Don't worry, Pippin, I know who he is and I'm sure we'll have another chance to get to know each other."

Pippin nodded, apparently still not satisfied. Merry rolled his eyes and not-so-subtly elbowed him in the ribs. Valéa looked at them in confusion, only for Aragorn to laugh at her as if she was missing something right under her nose.

Valéa raised an eyebrow questioningly at him, but he just shook his head, wearing an amused expression. The black-haired elf sighed. He never changed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The next 36 or so hours passed very quickly, with Valéa becoming fast friends with the hobbits. On the morning of her first full day in Rivendell Frodo woke, and had joined his friends and the she-elf. Every now and then Frodo's uncle, Bilbo, would join them to share a story or just for a little fun. As the hours passed, Valéa could see him slowly growing older and frailer. She pondered the reason for this sped-up ageing, but eventually dismissed it.

Before she even realised it, it was the day of the council meeting. Seated in a circle were all the representatives of Middle Earth. Valéa had been lucky - there had been no outburst at her presence among the men. Elrond stood to greet them

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." He looked at them all and settled his gaze on Frodo, gesturing to him. "Bring forth the ring, Frodo."

Frodo walked over to the stone plinth in the middle of the circle and carefully put the ring down on it.

A human man Valéa knew to be Boromir of Gondor spoke, his hand by his mouth. "So it's true."

Frodo sat back down and sighed, closing his eyes while Valéa watched him worriedly. Prince Legolas of Mirkwood and Gimli, son of Glóin, eyed the ring suspiciously. When she turned her eyes towards the thing, Valéa could hear a deep voice whispering to her.

Boromir stood up. "In a dream," he let his eyes find the ring again, before continuing, "I saw the eastern sky grow dark. In the west a pale light lingered. A voice was crying, 'your doom is near at hand. Isildur's bane is found.'" Elrond looked at Gandalf, concerned, and Valéa was watching Boromir closely too. The man stretched out his hand to the ring.

Elrond jumped to his feet. "Boromir!"

The sky suddenly darkened and Gandalf began to speak in Black Speech, causing Boromir to jump back. "Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul," Gimli shouted in alarm and as Gandalf stood Boromir backed off to his seat. "Ash nazg thrakatulûk." Pain struck every elves' head, and Elrond held his in pain. Valéa and Legolas closed their eyes and grimaced. "Agh burzum-ishi krimpatul." Frodo merely stared at the ring, a look of distress on his face.

The sky cleared slowly and the sun reappeared. Boromir sat down, shocked.

Lord Elrond looked somewhat horrified and angered. "Never before has anyone uttered words of that tongue here in Imladris."

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the west." Gandalf turned round to look at everyone there. "The ring is altogether evil." Then he sat back down.

Boromir shook his head. "The ring is a gift! A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against him."

Aragorn patiently sighed. "You cannot wield it. None of us can." Boromir turned to face him. "The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir asked scathingly.

Valéa stood up, glaring at Boromir. "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

Boromir looked at Aragorn in disbelief. Frodo was also staring at Aragorn, amazed. "Aragorn. This... is Isildur's heir?"

Legolas spoke as Valea sat back down. "And heir to the throne of Gondor."

Boromir turned to Legolas and Valéa, who were sat next to each other. "Gondor has no King." He walked back to his seat, staring at Aragorn. "Gondor needs no King." Aragorn ignored the disdainful look Boromir was sending him, to his credit.

Gandalf leant forward in his chair. "Aragorn is right. We cannot use it."

Elrond, standing up, spoke once more. "You have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed."

Gimli growled. "Then what are we waiting for?"

Gimli stood, taking his axe. Elrond and Gandalf looked worried as Gimli brought his axe down on the ring. Frodo suddenly held his head in pain. Gimli was violently thrown onto the floor, his axe blade shattered, whilst the ring remained completely undamaged. Valéa glanced at Frodo in concern as the words started flowing from the ring to her mind again. She ignored them completely.

Elrond looked calmly down at the red-headed dwarf who was being ushered to his feet. "The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the firey chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."

There was silence for a moment.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor." Boromir said, exasperated. "Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the great eye is ever watchful. 'Tis a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this." The captain of Gonder shook his head. "It is folly."

Legolas jumped to his feet. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed."

Gimli glared at the elf. "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it."

Boromir spoke up again. "And if we fail what then?" He stood up. "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

Gimli jumped to his feet. "I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf."

While the comment brought anger to her, Valéa remained seated as the elves stood up to back Legolas. The men did the same, and they all started talking and arguing.

Gimli yelled, "Never trust an elf," over the din.

Gandalf shook his head. Frodo, Elrond and Valéa watched the arguing, though Valéa could see the halfling watching from the reflection in the Ring of Power. Gandalf suddenly stood to join the arguments.

"Do you not understand that while we bicker amongst ourselves, Sauron's power grows?! None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed." The wizard yelled.

After a minute, Frodo stood up. "I will take it." Valéa heard this, but no one else seemed to, as they continued to argue. "I will take it." Gandalf closed his eyes in sorrow, this time catching the words the hobbit spoke. "I will take the ring to Mordor." Everyone stopped and looked at him in awe. "Though, I do not know the way," he reluctantly admitted.

Gandalf smiled sadly. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." He walked and stood behind Frodo.

Aragorn spoke next. "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will." He approached Frodo and knelt before him. "You have my sword."

Gandalf smiled and looked at Elrond, sending him a wink, and causing him to smile back. Valéa bit back a chuckle.

"And you have my bow." Legolas joined the others.

Gimli nodded. "And my axe." Gimli looked up at Legolas who grimaced as the dwarf stood before him.

Boromir spoke quietly. "You carry the fate of us all, little one." He stepped carefully towards them. "If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

Valéa too then raised from her seat. "I may be a woman, Frodo, but I have skills and I will use them to protect you with all my being. Therefore I too will join you on this quest." She moved towards the group and stood next to Legolas, who sent her a mildly questioning glance.

Sam suddenly appeared, running to join Frodo. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me."

Lord Elrond looked amused. "No, indeed it is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not!"

Pippin and Merry then ran in as well, from the opposite side of the council room. "Wait! We're coming too!" Merry cried. Elrond looked astounded. "You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us," Merry added as an afterthought.

Pippin spoke next. "Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission... quest... thing."

Valéa giggled, causing a few gazes to turn her way at the sound.

"Well that rules you out, Pip." Merry sighed.

Elrond looked at the ten stood together. "Ten companions... So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

"Great!" Pippin cried joyously. "Where are we going?"

* * *

**Sorry it's not very long, but I only wanted the council in this scene, and nothing else, so cut it short. Sorry. Anyway, please let me know your thoughts. I will take constructive criticism, but no flames, please. Also, a shout-out to "granger", who was my first reviewer. Hope you liked this chapter. And thanks also to my followers. Right, that's me done!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

The Fellowship left Rivendell early the next morning. They trailed in a single-file line, though Valéa suspected this was not deliberate. The black-haired she-elf kept her eyes peeled and watched their surroundings closely for danger. She found none.

The Fellowship walked over mountains, past ancient ruins, over hills "We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us and there our road turns east to Mordor." Gandalf had said as they left Rivendell a few hours prior.

Sam currently walked over with a plate of sausages to Frodo, who was sitting watching Merry and Pippin practice sword fighting with Boromir. Aragorn looked on also, smoking a pipe.

"Good, very good." Boromir complimented Pippin as he continued to practice with the young hobbit.

Aragorn called out to Pippin. "Move your feet."

Merry chuckled as he watched his best friend. "You look good, Pippin."

Pippin looked over his shoulder at Merry. "Thanks!" Merry joined the practice, Sam and Frodo looking on and grinning.

Gimli was sitting behind them on the rocks, near to Gandalf, whilst Legolas and Valéa stood keeping watch. "If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note that they're not, I'd say that we were taking the long way round. Gandalf, we could pass through the mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome."

Valéa stiffened at the mention of the ancient dwarven mine. Many rumours surrounded that place, few of them good.

Luckily, Gandalf dismissed the idea. "No, Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice."

Legolas ran in front of everyone and stood and stared at a grey cloud in the distance. Valéa sucked in a sharp breath. This was not right. Gandalf paused to follow their eyes.

Meanwhile, Boromir's sword slipped and he cut Pippin's hand with his sword. Pippin dropped his sword. "Argh!"

Boromir winced. "Sorry!" The man stepped forward to look at Pippin's hand. Pippin kicked Boromir in the leg.

"Get him!" Merry cried, throwing himself at Boromir.

The two hobbits wrestled Boromir to the ground and jumped on him. Aragorn watched, amused.

"For the Shire. Hold him, hold him down, Merry!" Pippin cried. Boromir laughed. Valéa would have too, if she wasn't watching the approaching cloud so intently. Still she couldn't identify what had her so on edge.

Aragorn got up and took hold of the hobbits. "Gentlemen, that's enough!" Merry and Pippin grabbed Aragorn's legs, throwing him backwards onto the ground.

Pippin suddenly yelped. "You've got my arm... argh!... you've got my arm!"

Sam stood up and finally noticed the cloud moving towards them "What is that?"

Gimli merely huffed. "Nothing, its just a wisp of cloud."

Valéa suddenly realised what was wrong. "Its moving fast... against the wind."

Legolas gasped. "Crebain! From Dudland!"

"Hide!" Aragron instructed loudly, grabbing his sword.

"Hurry!" Boromir shouted.

"Frodo! Take cover!" Aragorn said, pulling the young halfling onto his feet.

They all ran, gathering their things and dousing the fire, then dashed under the rocks out of sight.

A great flock of black crows flew over them, circled around and then flew off again.

The Fellowship emerged from their hiding places. Gandalf sighed. "Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras."

Everyone turned their heads towards the snowy mountain peak towering above their heads. Valéa narrowed her eyes at the sight. "We are unlikely to make it over, Gandalf." She said warningly.

"It is a risk we must take, Valéa, as much as I do not wish to." Gandalf replied, already heading towards the mountain pass. The rest of the Fellowship followed, some more eager than others. Valéa, this time, trailed at the back, wanting to delay the time it took for her to reach the mountain as much as possible.

...

Legolas and Valéa were talking quietly at the rear of the group about their homelands. While both were forested areas, Lórien's trees were close-knit and covered the entire area, while Mirkwood had a few large clearings and the trees were far apart in comparison.

The conversation, however, soon drifted more to Lothlórien. "What sort of things does a lady, such as yourself, do during the day there?" Legolas asked as they trailed even behind the hobbits.

"Everyone does something different. Some do nearly nothing. I generally train with my weapons, but I also have time to practice the other things I love doing." Valéa replied, elegantly leaping from rock to rock.

Legolas looked up at her, the hint of a smile playing at his lips as he watched her graceful movements. "What hobbies might these be?" He asked.

Valéa smiled widely at him. "Singing and dancing, mostly. My lady has allowed me to learn much about them both."

"You were taught by Lady Galadriel?" Legolas asked, surprised.

"A little, but mostly others taught me. You must understand: Lady Galadriel rarely has time to spare for such things." Valéa suddenly froze, her eyes on Caradhras. Her ears almost twitched at a far noise, one she couldn't quite determine.

Gandalf and Aragorn noticed her hesitation almost immediately. "Valéa, what is wrong?" Aragorn asked.

The black-haired woman was pensive for a moment, before replying. "The mountain is threatened by dark clouds. By the time we reach it there will be a heavy snow storm. We will not make it across. We must either wait for the storm to pass or take another route."

The grey wizard sighed heavily. "I feared that would be the case."

Gimli spoke up now. "Gandalf, we should go through the mines of Moria." He insisted

"No, we should be heading for the Gap of Rohan." Boromir argued as they came to a stop.

"We should wait," Legolas disagreed again.

Valéa shook her head. No path sounded desirable, but she figured they should not be the ones to choose. "We should let the ring barer decide, for it is he who carries the burden." She said softly, but loud enough that everyone could hear.

When no further arguments sounded, everyone turned their attention to Frodo. He considered for a moment. "We will go through the mines," he decided.

Valéa and Legolas turned their heads towards the wizard as he let out a quiet but heavy sigh. "So be it."

* * *

**Okay, so this is another short one. The last two were meant to be joined, but I split them (which is why I've posted them together). Combined, they'd be the right length, so yeah, sorry again. Still, two chapters in one day will hopefully make up for that. Next chapter should be longer (fingers crossed). Thanks again!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

The journey to Moria was uneventful. Valéa walked with Frodo along the way, worried about the tension in his shoulders.

"You are strained, aren't you, Frodo?" Valéa whispered. "I can see it in the set of your shoulders."

Frodo sighed and nodded. "It's getting harder to sleep at night."

Valéa gently pat his head and sent a weak smile his way. "Just let me know if you feel it is becoming too much, alright? You can rely on me."

Frodo sent a smile her way, slightly stronger than hers. "Thanks, Valéa, that really means a lot."

Valéa nodded and lifted her head, only to find a certain blonde-haired elf watching her curiously. She challengingly lifted an eyebrow at him. Legolas laughed so quietly she was sure only she could hear him, before turning his gaze forwards once more. Valéa caught Frodo send her a strange look, but when she returned it with a questioning one of her own, he just smirked knowingly and said nothing. Valéa sighed. He was just like Aragorn, it seemed.

They reached a small lake, but as a sense of foreboding stole over the she-elf, Valéa instinctively shied away from the body of water. She hated water. It made her shiver in fear when in large masses. Rain she could handle, lakes and rivers were her worst nightmare. Still, something about this one was different. "Do not touch the water," she warned everyone. "I dread to think what may dwell in its depths."

Everyone nodded, some a little absently. Gandalf stopped ahead of them, looking over the wall. "The door is invisible in the light of day." He said quietly. "Only moonlight can reveal its location."

They waited in silence for a few minutes, before the moon was bared. An ornately decorated stone archway shape suddenly appeared. "How quaint," Valéa heard Legolas mutter under his breath, and she sent him a quick glance and a suggestive smile. It would seem Legolas was slowly warming up to all things dwarf. He just rolled his eyes.

A small and quiet snort sounded from Pippin's lips, and Valéa turned to see him hastily shoving a hand over his mouth, as if regretting the outburst. Valéa sighed. It would seem everyone except her were onto something. "Alright, someone explain what it is I'm missing." She said in frustration.

A few turned their gaze to the ebony-haired lady and raised their eyebrows. Aragorn laughed, as he had that day in Rivendell. "I can't understand how you are oblivious to such a thing, Valéa. It is as clear as day to everyone else. I doubt even Gandalf has missed it."

Valéa giggled as Gandalf sent Aragorn an exasperated roll of his eyes, before turning back to the door, muttering words in multiple languages in an attempt to work out the password for the door. Frodo walked up to the man and thought about it, too. Valéa turned back to Aragorn and raised an eyebrow expectantly.

She froze when she heard the answer, not from Aragorn but Boromir. "It is rare for us to lay eyes on someone - be it elf or man - as beautiful as yourself. I'd venture almost impossible."

Valéa was unsure if it was the response or the man who spoke it that caused her to falter, but regardless, she found herself unable to move. "What are you talking about?" She asked weakly, studying the expressions she was getting. Most of them were in agreement.

Another bark of laughter, from Aragorn, of course. "You really don't see it?" He shook his head. "You are a mystery, Valéa of Lothlórien."

Valéa frowned. The action felt a tad foreign. "What's that supposed to mean?" She demanded.

"Calm yourself, Valéa." Legolas spoke quietly, and while the others couldn't hear him, they no doubt saw the movement of his lips and didn't speak over him. "Boromir speaks the truth, whether you yourself see it. Now is not the time, however, to be distracted. We will need our focus in Moria."

Valéa inhaled a deep breath and nodded, making a point of making it seem like she had forgotten what they had said. Valéa walked up to Frodo, who was gazing blankly at the door, which flickered every now and then due to the movement of the clouds overhead.

Suddenly, Frodo exclaimed, "It's a riddle! Speak friend... and enter." He directed his gaze to Gandalf. "What's the elvish word for 'friend'?"

Gandalf's eyes widened in understanding. "_Mellon_."

A crack appeared in the wall, and the doors to Moria swung slowly open. Valéa grinned and walked towards the door. The Fellowship followed her in, slow, cautious.

"Soon, Mr. Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves. Roaring fires! Malt beer! Red meat off the bone!" Gimli boasted as Gandalf lit an orb on the end of his staff.

The room they were in was thrown into light, revealing the decaying corpses of bodies.

Everyone was horrified. "This is no mine," Boromir mumbled, "it's a tomb."

Valéa walked up to one of the bodies - ignoring the churning sensation in her stomach at the sight - and yanked an arrow out of its skull. "Goblins!" She announced, disgusted, as she threw it down. Valéa drew her long knives while Aragorn and Boromir unsheathed their swords. Legolas pulled his bow off his back and readied an arrow.

"We should never have come here!" Boromir shouted. "We need to leave!"

A startled yell made the members of the Fellowship look towards the door, only to see Frodo being dragged out by his ankle, a slimy tentacle pulling him towards the lake. Sam immediately darted forward and cut the end of the tentacle off, freeing Frodo. While Pippin and Merry dragged Frodo back, the men and elves ran forward to meet their new foe.

As the tentacle was pulled back, it was suddenly joined by dozens more. Another tentacle shot forwards and lifted Frodo into the air.

"Frodo!" Pippin and Valéa cried at the same time. Legolas released an arrow and it hit the tentacle holding Frodo up, but did not make the creature release him.

"Strider!" Frodo shrieked, reverting to Aragorn's ranger name.

Aragorn and Boromir slashed at the tentacles, but more kept appearing. Valea was trembling, and could not stop herself taking a step away from the lake. Frodo was drawn into the centre of the lake where a body appeared and huge gaping mouth with great teeth was revealed. Frodo let out a scream. Boromir cut through a tentacle that was threatening the remaining hobbits, while Aragorn and cut through the one holding Frodo up. Frodo was launched away from the creature and Boromir managed to catch him before he hit the ground.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf ordered.

They all followed, except the archer. "Legolas!" Valéa shrieked, causing him to turn and dart after them, but only after firing one last arrow at the creature. It backed off momentarily, giving them time to escape its reach.

The creature climbed out of the water and violently pulled the walls of the mine around the door, sealing them inside.

Gandalf sighed. "We now have but one choice, we must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard, there are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world ."

They slowly set out, their weapons still drawn and ready to use. Valéa could not shake the sense of foreboding that overtook her body. Something was coming. Something far more dangerous and strong than they could cope with. She was terrified of the time it would come crashing down on them.

* * *

**Okay, yes, Valéa is afraid of water. You'll find out why in later chapters. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Led only by the limited light of Gandalf's staff, the Fellowship's progress through Moria was fairly slow going. It was deadly silent. Not even Pippin or Merry made a noise. Valéa had swapped her twin blades for her bow for the time being, and had a red feathered arrow nocked against the string in preparation. They didn't walk for very long or very far before they had to stop. They were faced with multiple direction choices, and unfortunately, Gandalf could not remember which path was the right one. Valéa moved to stand overlooking a large cavern beneath them, her elf eyes scanning their surroundings. Beneath them, Valéa caught sight of a bony, disfigured creature climbing up the rocks towards them. It was Gollum.

Valéa turned her head at the sound of light footsteps coming her way. "I have felt his eyes on us for a few days now," Legolas reported, following her gaze downwards.

"He seeks the ring."

Legolas nodded. "I fear for what he had to endure in Mordor. As much as I do not trust or like him, I cannot help but feel pity for the creature." He said sadly.

Valéa smiled at his compassion. "I know how you feel." She glanced back at Frodo and Gandalf, who were talking quietly to one another. Even she could not hear the words they shared. "And I pity Frodo for having to carry the ring at all."

"Sometimes our paths are already laid before us. I have no doubts that, if anyone could succeed in taking the ring to Mordor, it is that young halfling." Legolas said quietly.

"Ah, it's that way!" Gandalf announced suddenly, getting to his feet.

"He remembered," Merry grinned.

"No, but the air is less foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose." Gandalf replied as the group once again set off.

They passed into great halls that were dirty from neglect and abandonment, but even the elves could clearly see the magnificence of the skill of the dwarves. Suddenly, Gimli cried out. "No!" He ran off, everyone curiously following the red-headed dwarf. By the time Valéa made it past the door he'd disappeared behind, she saw him kneeling and mourning in front of a white marble coffin. A single window of daylight was streaming in from the surface.

Valéa moved to comfort the dwarf as Gandalf announced that Balin was indeed dead. She was surprised, as were a few others, when Gimli didn't resist her efforts. Instead he gently patted her pale hand with his own one.

A sudden clattering brought their attention to Pippin. The halfling winced after every loud noise as whatever he had knocked made in its decent. If they had gone unnoticed before, whatever remained in this mine would now know that they were here.

Gandalf glared at the hobbit. "Fool of a Took!" He slammed the book Valéa hadn't noticed he held shut. "Next time throw yourself in and rid us of your stupidity."

Valéa glanced at him, put off by his harsh words.

Then came the drums.

Slow at first, and distant. They began to grow closer and more frequent, and the Fellowship was suddenly a whir of activity. Legolas and Valéa threw old and worn weapons to Aragorn and Boromir to bar the door, but not before the captain of Gondor got a look at their foe, almost getting hit by an arrow as he did.

He sighed. "They have a cave troll."

The thrill of a challenge caused Valéa's lip to curl back in eagerness, rewarding her with a few perplexed looks from her peers, which she ignored. She skilfully twirled her blades around in her hands as she waited for the orcs to break in - and there was absolutely no doubt they would, at one time or another. The doors were being heavily tested as the orcs on the other side battered them without restrain.

Gimli got up on Balin's tomb and let out a rage-filled growl. "Let them come. There's one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath." He growled.

Debris flew everywhere as the door was blasted open. A swarm of orcs ran in, only to be met by flashing swords and soaring arrows. Valéa got into a well-practiced dance with her elven blades, whirling and spinning as she killed dozens of orcs. A feral roar was suddenly heard on the other side of the door, and a great troll with a heavy chain around its neck came running in. Legolas immediately shot it, but did nothing to hinder it. If anything, it made it far more angry. The troll was swinging its massive club blindly, killing orcs as it went. Valéa darted forwards and slashed at the troll's legs and ankles. It stumbled but did not fall. Valéa was directed back to the hoard of orcs swarming through the doorway. Then she heard an anguished yell. Valéa turned around to see the troll turning away from a crumpled body against the wall.

Her heart sank. _Frodo_.

With even more vigour than before, Valéa let her pain, fury and despair drive her even faster. Within a minute the orcs and the troll were dead on the floor. Valéa ran to Frodo's side as she sheathed her blades, and almost collapsed in relief to see him breathing.

Aragorn turned Frodo over when he reached him. Frodo gasped and groaned. Sam rushed over just as Frodo held his chest in pain.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief. "He's alive!" He said to everyone who couldn't see the young ring bearer.

Frodo sat up and looked around. "I'm alright. I'm not hurt."

Aragorn shook his head. "You should be dead. That spear would have skewered a wild boar."

"I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf said cryptically.

Frodo parted his shirt to reveal a silver and white vest.

Gimli looked on in awe. "Mithril! You are full of surprises, Master Baggins!"

Gandalf looked around as they all heard screeches behind them and shadows approaching. "To the bridge of Khazad-dûm!" The grey wizard ordered.

The Fellowship ran out of the tomb area as foul bodies swarmed behind them. They glanced around themselves to see thousands of orcs and goblins chasing them, climbing out of cracks in the floor, out of the roof and down the great columns beside them. Eventually they were forced to stop, completely surrounded by the creatures. They held their weapons out before them, determined to remain resolute, if nothing else.

Then a great roar was heard from an archway, which glowed red like fire. The goblins and orcs looked around, worried. The roar was heard again, and this time they screeched in terror and scattered. Gimli grinned victoriously. Valéa felt no such smugness. A low growl resonated through the room and the glowing red drew nearer.

Boromir's eyes were wide with concern and fear. "What is this new devilment?" He demanded of the wizard.

Gandalf's eyes were closed and he wore a pained expression, as if dreading telling them what was chasing them through Moria. As he opened his eyes, the glow covered the entrance path of columns in front of them.

Gandalf finally answered, his voice resigned. "A balrog, a demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!"

They ran as fast as they could, leaving the cavern of columns. Boromir raced ahead and down some steps, but suddenly found the steps ended above a great chasm. He teetered on the edge, trying hard not to fall. Legolas ran up behind him and pulled him back away from the edge. Gandalf stumbled in last.

Aragorn directed his worried gaze towards Gandalf. "Gandalf!" He cried, looking for direction.

"Lead them on, Aragorn. The bridge is near!" Gandalf said tensely.

The narrow bridge was all that connected the two sides of the great chasm. Another roar was heard behind them as the red firey glow drew ever closer.

Gandalf, pushing Aragorn away, yelled, "Do as I say!" Aragorn looked at him, confused and a little hurt. Gandalf walked past. "Swords are of no more use here."

They all turned to the right and ran down the steps in front of them, which wound their way to the bridge. Suddenly they reached a break, a gap in the staircase, which was too wide to merely step over. Legolas nimbly jumped the gap, followed closely by Valéa, and they looked expectantly at the others. They again heard a roar behind them, just as the roof above started to crumble and fall.

Legolas beckoned frantically. "Gandalf!"

Gandalf jumped over the gap to join the elves. Arrows fired out of the air, narrowly missing Boromir and the hobbits. Legolas turned, aimed one arrow and shot the orc firing directly in the head. Valéa drew her own bow and began firing at any foe she saw.

"Merry! Pippin!" Boromir shouted, taking each hobbit under each arm and jumping with them. As he did so, a greater chunk of the steps they were standing on, fell away.

Valéa continued to aim at the orcs firing at them, killing one with every shot.

"Sam!" Aragorn picked him up and threw him across the gap to Boromir, then looked at Gimli.

Gimli held up his hand. "Nobody tosses a dwarf!" He took a mighty leap and landed on the other side, right on the edge of the staircase. Legolas reached out to stop him falling, grabbing his beard. "Mind the beard!" Gimli admonished, though was in no position to do so.

Valéa fired yet another arrow at the orcs as Legolas pulled Gimli to safety. Suddenly more of the steps they had just left fall away. Aragorn threw Frodo to safety further up the steps and clung onto the stairs as a great portion of them fall into the chasm.

"Aragorn!" Valéa cried, momentarily forgetting her job, before being roughly reminded when an arrow landed half a foot from her shoe. The gap was now too wide to jump, but at least Aragorn was standing again. Still, the rest of the Fellowship looked extremely worried. Frodo wobbled on his feet.

Aragorn, holding Frodo's back, said, "Steady! Hold on!"

The doorway entrance behind them glowed red. A great roar came from just behind it. The doorway and roof above crumbled, and a great chunk of rock fell from the roof into the staircase behind Aragorn and Frodo, creating another great gap. They were now trapped on the staircase. The column on which this part of the staircase sat began to crack and the staircase shifted dangerously.

Aragorn tightly held Frodo's clothing from behind. "Hang on!" The staircase continued to sway precariously from side to side. Everyone looked frightened. Valéa had forgotten her job completely. "Lean forward!"

The staircase fell heavily forward towards the rest of the Fellowship.

Legolas held out his arms. "Come on!"

Aragorn and Frodo jumped right at the last second. Legolas grabbed hold of Aragorn, Valéa of Frodo. As they ran down the remaining staircase, the part of the staircase the man and hobbit had been standing on collapsed completely, falling into the chasm.

They ran into another room. The whole place was now going up in flames.

Gandalf yelled "Over the bridge!" just as the fire grew higher and hotter. Gandalf waited for the others to pass. "Fly!"

They hurried past Gandalf, who turned towards the growing menace. From out of the midst of the flames a great black, winged creature with a horned head appeared. It bellowed at Gandalf, breathing fire from its mouth. It lumbered after them with great strides as, one by one, the Fellowship crossed the narrow bridge, Gandalf taking up the rear. Half way across the bridge, he stopped and turned to face the balrog. Fear beyond anything she had ever experienced struck at Valéa's heart as she watched him, wide-eyed.

"You cannot pass!" The great wizard cried.

"Gandalf!" Frodo and Valéa shouted together, only for their cry to fall on deaf ears.

The balrog stretched its wings and drew itself up to full height in front of Gandalf. "I am the Servant of the Secret Fire. Wielder of the Flame of Anor." The balrog reached down and slowly unsheathed its sword in front of Gandalf, and held it high above its head. "The dark fire will not avail you." Gandalf held out his staff in front of him, glowing white. "Flame of Udûn!"

The balrog brought its sword down hard upon Gandalf, who managed to protect himself with his staff, bringing a crash and flash of great light. The balrog dropped its shattered sword and roared in rage.

"Go back to the shadow." Gandalf yelled. The great beast put out a giant foot onto the bridge. It now wielded a great, glowing whip. "You shall not pass!" Gandalf raised his sword and staff above his head and slammed his staff down hard upon the bridge.

The balrog snorted at him, raised its whip and took another step forward. As he did, the thin bridge collapsed and the balrog fell into the chasm far below them. Gandalf grunted and turned to walk away, only to have the tail end of the balrog's whip snake up and around his ankle, dragging him down. He clung onto the edge of the bridge. Frodo tried to dash towards him, but Boromir held him back.

"No!" The man cried, struggling against Frodo's attempts to break free.

"Gandalf!" Frodo shrieked.

Gandalf tried to hold on by his fingertips, but found he couldn't pull himself up. He looked upon the Fellowship one last time, his eyes lingering on Frodo. "Fly you fools!" Then he fell.

* * *

**Yay, a proper length chapter! I fear there may not be as many of these as I'd like. *Sigh***

**So Gandalf is dead... Did anyone else just kind of fall apart upon seeing/reading this scene for the first time? No? Just me? Okay...**

**Anyway, please review as reviews are much appreciated. Also a HUGE thank you to my viewers, followers and favouriters (it bugs me that there is no other word for that. Or is there and I'm just missing the painfully obvious?). Love you all so much!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Alright, so I thought I was due another one of these. I don't own LotR, but I do own my OC protagonist, Valéa. Layeth is another OC elf who appears in a couple chapter from here. Just thought I'd mention that.**

**Chapter 6:**

The agony and sorrow that filled the young elleth froze her in place. Her hearing was dulled and she didn't respond as Frodo cried out in anguish.

It took a sharp tug on her arm to get her to move, and even then she didn't pay attention to where she was being led. Only when sunlight greeted her tear-filled eyes did she finally come to her senses.

They ran outside, leaving Moria. The Fellowship were all consumed by heartbreak, the hobbits crying, Legolas looking forlorn, Boromir hugging an angry Gimli, Valéa in her own little world of grief, though she adamantly refused to cry.

Aragorn wiped his sword. "Legolas! Get them up!" He instructed, as if he hadn't just watched one of his oldest friends fall to his death. This one sentence was enough to make Valéa glare at the man she called brother.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" She snapped.

Aragorn sent her a levelled glance, but she calmed a little at seeing the grief in his eyes. He was only doing what was necessary to keep them alive, she realised. "By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up." He reached a tearful Sam and lifted him gently. "On your feet Sam." Aragorn pat him on the shoulder.

"Frodo?" Valéa could see Frodo walking away in the distance. "Frodo!"

The look he sent back caused her heart to shatter once more. She ran towards him and picked him up in a caring hug. The hobbit clutched her tightly, sobbing into her shoulder as she carried him towards the remnants of the ten that had set out from Rivendell.

...

Valéa could feel her heavy heart lighten a little as she walked into the woods of her home. She could hear Gimli grumbling about how Lady Galadriel was a witch. She snorted. Witch indeed.

The nine of them were met by raised arrowheads. Valéa calmly called out to her friend. "Peace, Haldir. It is only me. I bring the Fellowship with me."

Haldir, a blonde male, looked at her and ordered his men to lower their weapons. They complied, somewhat reluctantly. "We expected you here weeks ago, Valéa. Now, at least, we understand the reasons behind the delay." His gaze swept over the company, before coming to a stop on Gimli.

"Do not say anything, Haldir," Valéa warned. "Gimli should be as welcome here as the rest of us."

Her firm voice caught everyone - especially the dwarf in question - off guard. They looked at her in surprise. Haldir sighed. "The Lord and Lady will want to see you." His eyes flickered untrustingly to Gimli once more, before he continued with a simple order of, "Follow me."

Valéa walked side-by-side with Haldir as the two of them led the rest of the Fellowship through the forest. They were silent, mainly for the purpose of letting everyone else marvel the beauty of the forest without distraction.

Haldir's eyes flickered to the young elleth for a moment, trying to be discreet about it. Valéa just about caught it, however didn't mention anything about it.

"You grew up here, Valéa?" Frodo asked.

Valéa turned back and sent the hobbit a smile. "I did, although..." She trailed off as soon as she saw yet another glance from the blonde marchwarden. She sighed. "Although I'm beginning to suspect I wasn't born here."

"Why?" Boromir inquired from the back.

"I am very different. Most of my kin are fair-haired, like Haldir. I most certainly am not." Valéa shrugged. Then, in response to the curious looks she got, she added, "Remember this is just speculation. I know nothing for certain."

Haldir suddenly spoke up, calling to the Fellowship. "We are almost there. I suggest you remain polite to the Lord and Lady." He sighed.

Valéa placed a comforting arm on her friend's shoulder. "They do not need to be told, my friend. And I see you still do not trust them."

"It is not common that complete strangers are allowed into the woods of Lórien. Much less a dwarf." Haldir replied.

"You can trust them. You'll see."

...

Lord Celeborn stepped forward to greet the guests. His hair was long and almost silver, his face grave and beautiful, with no sign of age upon it. Next to him stood Galadriel, the Lady of the Elves. She had hair of deep gold and timeless beauty.

Celeborn looked Aragorn. "Nine there are, yet ten there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him?"

Frodo glanced at Galadriel, standing silently beside Celeborn, and Valéa could easily see the pain in his gaze.

Galadriel spoke next, softly. "He has fallen into shadow." Galadriel's eyes flickered to Aragorn, and the ranger's body tensed a little. "Your quest stands on the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and you will fail... to the ruin of all. Yet hope still remains while the company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace."

Galadriel's eyes landed on Frodo, but then shifted to Valéa. '_Welcome home, Valéa. Stay here as long as you wish, though I have no doubt you will continue with the Fellowship when they leave. I warn you, though, that the strength of the wills of those around you is failing. Only you can stop them from betraying the ring bearer and us all, for only you have the ability to See.'_

Valéa revealed her understanding through her eyes, and turned to leave with the rest of them. They descended down the great Mallorn tree on which the two great elves resided.

Valéa returned to her room and quickly pulled out a one-strap emerald dress. There was a ribbon of green flowers that acted as the strap and went down to her waist, where it became a belt. The skirt was two layers: a layer of silk on the inside, then a layer of fine lace. It was longer at the back than the front and trailed along the floor behind her. Like all elven clothes, it was light. Valéa slipped off her travelling boots and then walked barefoot towards her dresser. She picked up her white hairbrush and began pulling the knots out of her hair.

When she was ready, Valéa joined her companions in a small clearing surrounded by trees. In the centre was an elaborate fountain. Around them were plates of food and wine. Aragorn and Legolas looked up at her approach. Two pairs of blue eyes - different shades of blue - widened as they took in the sight of the ebony-haired beauty before them. Valéa rolled her eyes and moved to sit down beside the platinum-haired ellon.

Mourning voices drifted through the still air towards them. "They sing a lament for Gandalf," Legolas muttered.

"What are they saying?" Merry asked, just as Aragorn stood and walked away.

"I haven't the heart to tell you. For me, the grief is still too near." Legolas replied sadly, looking down. Valéa gently rested her hand on his arm in a comforting way, shaking her head at the questioning eyes Merry sent her way. She could not tell him either.

For a few minutes they listened to Gandalf's lament in silence. When it finally faded, Pippin suddenly brightened and dragged Merry away, chattering incoherently. Valéa turned her head towards Legolas once more. "How are you handling it?" She asked softly.

"Death is not unfamiliar to me. I have lost many I love over my existence, but Gandalf meant a great deal more to me than everyone else I have known who has passed. I came to greatly admire and respect the man. His death is far worse than anything I have known prior to now. I do not know how to deal with the grief that is engulfing me," he admitted after a brief pause. Legolas sighed. "What about you?"

Valéa nodded, turning her gaze skywards. "More or less the same. I do not feel I have known him as long as you - after all, I only met him two days before Elrond held his council - yet I still loved the man. He felt like a father to me."

Legolas inclined his head. "That was a fast bonding." He commented monotonously.

"I know. I never really spoke to him that much, either. Still, something between us felt special, somehow." She shook her head. "Sorry, it is difficult to explain."

"It's alright, Valéa. I understand what you are trying to say, for I also felt the same thing once." Legolas' eyes were downcast and sad.

Valéa immediately picked up on the glum mood. "Do not tell me if you do not wish to. I will listen if and when you decide to reveal this to me, but don't think I must know. Only when you are comfortable."

Legolas sighed, but nodded, sending her a thankful glance. They were silent for a few minutes more, but lifted their heads when Merry and Pippin came back, followed closely by Aragorn, Boromir, Frodo, Sam and a group of elves, including Galadriel and Celeborn. Some were carrying musical instruments.

Valéa eyed the grinning hobbits suspiciously. "I'm almost afraid to ask why you have all appeared," she said, standing and brushing her dress clean. Legolas also got to his feet.

Pippin smirked cheerfully. "Hearing Gandalf's lament made me remember you saying that you like singing and dancing."

Valéa frowned. "I did not tell you that, Master Hobbit."

Pippin shrugged. "Maybe not to me directly, but you weren't being particularly quiet and I overheard. Anyway, I took Merry to find Aragorn and he then led us to the Lord and Lady, who directed us to their musicians and dancers."

Valéa internally groaned. Singing and dancing was all well and good, but she was not used to an audience. She didn't like being put under the spotlight. "And if I do not wish to do this?"

Aragorn chuckled. "Unfortunately, Valéa, I doubt you really have a choice. Whatever your opinion on this, Pippin probably won't allow you to back out."

Valéa sighed. He was right, of course. "I guess." She turned to the auburn-haired halfling. "What do you want me to do?"

Pippin considered this for a moment. "I'm not sure. What does everyone else think?"

"Sing for us, then dance." Legolas requested, though it sounded almost like an order.

"What do you want me to sing?"

He sent her a tiny smile. "Something I can relate to."

Valéa cast her gaze towards the sky and thought. It was getting dark - twilight, and suddenly she knew what to sing. A song she created many years ago. She turned back to him and nodded. "Alright, I have one in mind."

"Would you like us to play with you, my lady?" The flutist asked politely.

"It isn't necessary, but if you recognise the song I will sing, feel free to join in."

They nodded. "As you wish." For a moment, Valéa was silent, before she took a deep breath. She began singing.

_"Lay down,  
__Your sweet and weary head.  
__Night is falling,  
__You have come to journey's end.  
__Sleep now,  
__And dream of the ones who came before.  
__They are calling,  
__From across the distant shore._

_Why do you weep?  
__What are these tears upon your face?  
__Soon you will see,  
__All of your fears will pass away._

_Safe in my arms,  
__You're only sleeping._

_What can you see,  
__On the horizon?  
__Why do the white gulls call?  
__Across the sea,  
__A pale moon rises.  
__The ships have come to carry you home._

_And all will turn,  
__To silver glass.  
__A light on the water,  
__All souls pass._

_Hope fades,  
__Into the world of night.  
__Through shadows falling,  
__Out of memory and time.  
__Don't say: 'We have come now to the end'.  
__White shores are calling,  
__You and I will meet again._

_And you'll be here in my arms,  
__Just sleeping._

_What can you see,  
__On the horizon?  
__Why do the white gulls call?  
__Across the sea,  
__A pale moon rises.  
__The ships have come to carry you home._

_And all will turn,  
__To silver glass.  
__A light on the water,  
G__rey ships pass,  
__Into the West."_

The musicians began playing at the beginning of the second verse, after recognising the song the black-haired elleth sang. As Valéa finished the final note, applause broke out among the large crowd that had gathered. Many of her kin had come to see who was singing with such a beautifully melodic voice. Valéa tried to hide her face, but was unable to fight an embarrassed grin.

"I have not heard that song before." Legolas mused.

Valéa nodded. "I made that song around three decades ago. I have sung it a few times here, so others have come to know it, but before today, no one from beyond the borders of these woods has ever heard it."

"Will you dance for us now, Valéa?" Pippin asked timidly.

"Yes. I hope you don't mind; there is a friend I wish to dance with, as this is a routine for two." Valéa smiled kindly down at him.

Pippin shook his head. "Of course I don't mind."

Valéa turned to her good friend and dancer partner. The elleth she faced had sandy-blonde hair and kind green eyes. "Layeth?"

Layeth laughed. "You shouldn't even have to ask. Butterfly, I assume."

Valéa nodded and knelt down on one knee, knowing the musicians would know this piece. She waited until the end of the fourth bar before she began moving. Layeth was dancing beside her from the twelfth. They spun and leapt across the mossy floor, completely lost in their dance. When the final note played, Layeth was lying on the floor, Valéa standing above her. More applause sounded.

Valéa giggled. "Alright, that's enough!" A few of the audience chuckled, before dispersing. Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn also left. Valéa sighed happily. "Good. I don't really like an audience."

"Wait," Pippin called to the musicians as they turned to leave. When they paused, he added, "Would you be willing to continue playing for the lady and myself? I would like a dance, if she would accept it." The auburn-haired halfling blushed a rosy pink.

They nodded just as Valéa giggled again and said cheerfully, "I will certainly dance with you, Master Took."

She held out her hand and he took it. They began dancing when the music started. Valéa was leading Pippin rather than the other way round, but they both enjoyed it. When the music stopped, another request for a dance came, from a surprising source - Boromir. Valéa felt she couldn't decline, so then moved to dance with the captain of Gondor.

This continued for a while, until the only people Valéa had not danced with were Legolas and Aragorn. The platinum-haired elf walked over to the flutist and whispered softly in her ear. She nodded and then relayed the request to her fellow players.

Legolas stepped in front of Valéa, who had an eyebrow raised. "I have requested a piece I am sure you will recognise. Certainly where I come from, learning this dance is a custom for all."

Valéa laughed. "Alright then."

The music started up and Valéa recognised it immediately. After eight bars of stillness, Legolas and Valéa started moving. They began apart from one another, spinning around each other's bodies. Then, about halfway through the dance, they went into hold. They spun in a neat circle, rising and falling with the peaceful music. Legolas let Valéa twirl away from him, before drawing her back in again. His hands went under one leg and around her side, picking her up and spinning her around three times. Valéa landed gracefully, and they moved back into hold seamlessly. The dance ended with Valéa leaning over backwards, Legolas' hand under her spine to keep her from falling.

Valéa straightened back up and smiled, her cheeks flushed. A few cheers and whoops sounded from the Fellowship members as the two elves faces their friends.

Aragorn wore an impressed expression. "I didn't know you could dance, Legolas."

Legolas quirked his lips to the side. "My position means I have to learn at least basic dancing skills. My father insisted I become an expert."

"Your position?" Merry frowned.

"He is the Prince of Mirkwood, Merry." Valéa giggled.

She pulled in a sharp breath as Lady Galadriel's voice sounded in the elleth's head. _'Come to your bathing spring. There is something you need to know.'_

Valéa sighed. "Sorry, I have been summoned elsewhere. I'll see you soon."

She then turned and left, not noticing the eyes that followed her movements.

* * *

**Ha, kind-of cliff-hanger. I wonder what Galadriel wants... Okay, that's a lie, I know, but you don't.**

**Just in case there was some confusion, no I did not write the song Valéa sang. It is 'Into the West' by Annie Lennox. I just figured it wouldn't be an actual song in the world of Middle Earth.**

**Thank you so, so much to all my wonderful reviewers and such. You guys make my day. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Valéa's bathing spring was the perfect picture of peace, despite how it made Valéa faintly uncomfortable. The water was constantly lukewarm, and was dotted with white and pale pink lilies. There was a weeping willow on the eastern side of the pool, and Lady Galadriel was stood beside it.

"Good. You have come."

Valéa stepped cautiously towards the Lady. "What is it you wish to speak of?"

Galadriel let out a regretful and sorrowful sigh. "Your suspicions about yourself are correct. You are not of this place. In fact," she paused, circling around the ebony-haired elf before her, "you are not even a true elf."

Valéa blinked. "What?" She croaked out. "How?"

"Your father is a Maia. One of the lesser kin of the Valar. Your mother, an elf." Galadriel came to a stop in front of Valéa. She sighed. "_Mithrandir_."

"Gandalf? _Gandalf_ is my father?" Galadriel nodded. Valéa frowned. "How old am I? Really."

Galadriel smiled and shook her head, knowing what Valéa was really asking. "A Maia can choose not to produce offspring the same way others do. The child is grown in the mother's womb with the use of magic. However, when she gives birth, the newborn child must be taken elsewhere, because the mother and child are in far more danger if the child stays. You were brought here." Galadriel paused once more. "One more thing; the child of a Maia has a hidden source of the same powers their parent has. Usually, anyway. It can fluctuate sometimes. That, however, can cause parts of your memory to be shrouded. Until the parent can teach them to wield these powers, they will remain hidden."

"Then... I'll never be able to use them. I'll never get these memories back. Gandalf is dead." The pain of that simple sentence caused Valéa to grimace. "Did he know who I was?"

Galadriel nodded. "It is likely. The Maiar share a powerful bond with their children, one that grows more noticeable the closer they are to one another. If Gandalf did not know, I am certain he would have begun to suspect." Galadriel sighed again. "I am sorry if this sudden news has made you uncomfortable. I felt that you deserved to know."

Valéa nodded and turned away. "I appreciate it. Thank you." Then she left, with the Lady of the Elves watching after her.

...

By the time Valéa made it back to the clearing, the other members of the Fellowship were either sleeping or absent entirely. Valéa sat herself down and placed her face in her hands, running the information she had just received through her mind over and over again.

She slept not once that night, due to her preoccupation. She finally realised it was becoming morning when Aragorn stirred and opened his eyes. He sat up and looked at Valéa. A frown crossed his features. "Something is troubling you, sister. What is it?"

"I was told about my parents." Valéa replied dully.

"Is that not a good thing?" Aragorn inquired, sitting beside her.

"It is neither good nor bad."

Aragorn's sigh made it clear Valéa's vague answer wasn't what he wanted, but he also knew she would tell him when she was ready. It was the way it had always been between them. Aragorn glanced at her. "Did you sleep at all last night?" Valéa shook her head. "You really ought to sleep, Valéa." Aragorn scolded.

The elleth shrugged. "An elf doesn't require sleep."

"Nonetheless, sleep helps you to replenish your energy." Aragorn reminded her.

Valéa sighed and stood. "I know, Aragorn."

She began walking away, only to be stopped by a dull thud beside her. Valéa turned her head to see a green feathered arrow stuck in the trunk closest to her. She turned her head towards the tall tree above her head and saw Legolas quickly descending. She rolled her eyes.

"I would call you a show off, but since my skills match yours, that would be calling myself the same," she called up to him as he reached the halfway point, smirking at him.

Legolas then let go of the branches and fell the remaining twenty feet. He straightened with a smirk in place. "You know I have no way of knowing if that is true, right?" He challenged.

Valéa laughed. "You want me to prove it?"

Legolas nodded. "If you would be so kind."

Valéa rolled her golden eyes again. "Give me a minute." She then trudged through the forest to find her room. She glanced at her bathing spring as she passed it, and promised herself she'd wash after shooting.

Valéa picked up her finely carved wooden bow and her quiver of red feathered arrows. She then shouldered the quiver and carried the bow in her left hand. She padded silently across the ground, and when she reached the clearing once more, the rest of the Fellowship were awake. Pippin had an apple in his hand. She silently drew an arrow and aimed it at the apple. Just as she was about to fire, she saw the loaf of bread in Legolas' nimble fingers. Since he was the one she was proving her skill to, she shifted her aim and released her arrow. It soared through the air, struck the bread, and then carried the loaf five more feet to a large oak tree. The Fellowship looked from the bread to Valéa in surprise.

Valéa smirked at the astonished elf. "Is that proof enough for you, Legolas?" She mocked as she pushed gently past him and yanked both arrow and bread out of the oak. She separated them and examined the bread. She smiled and passed it back. "The loaf is fine." She promised.

Legolas shook his head. "You have a good aim with still objects. Moving ones however..." His lips quirked up at the edges.

Valéa rolled her eyes, before an evil glint appeared in her eyes. "Would you like to be my practice dummy?" She asked sweetly.

Roaring laughter erupted from the four hobbits. Aragorn and Boromir chortled and grinned while Legolas just glared. Valéa winked at him, before returning her arrow to her quiver.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to bathe." She began walking away, but heard the definitive sound of moving fabric and air being roughly pushed out of the way. She whirled around and drew an arrow at the same time, loosing it in time to counter the movement of the bread flying towards her. The bread landed at Aragorn's feet. "Nice try," she smirked at the ellon, before walking away for good this time.

...

The water was pleasant against Valéa's fair skin as she slowly slipped into the pool. Her dress was folded neatly beside her shoes, about two metres from the edge of Valéa's bathing spring. The water lilies' scent lingered in the air around her, slowly fragrancing her hair and skin. Valéa gently eased all the blood, dirt and grime off her body and out of her ebony halo of hair falling around her shoulders and back.

Valéa sat silently in the water for a further thirty minutes once she finished cleaning herself, but found it impossible to relax. In that time she thought more about the situation with Gandalf. Was it true she had magical abilities? Valéa closed her eyes and concentrated. After a moment, she felt something stirring deep within her, like a ribbon of warmth. She clung to it, brought it forward. She shivered as the sudden heat made the water seem much colder than it was. Valéa, eyes opening, jumped out of the pool and quickly pulled on her dress, not caring if her body made it wet. She focused on the warmth again, and opened her eyes to find the area thrown into a dazzling white light that radiated from Valéa's body. She experimented with the movements of her fingers and how it changed the light. When she clenched her hand into a fist, the light receded until it became a floating white orb on the air.

Valéa began walking back to the clearing, and a grin stretched over her face when the light moved in time with her. Valéa stopped just out of sight of the others and focused on moving the light around the corner. It didn't at first, but eventually Valéa got the technique right and pushed it towards the Fellowship.

There was a startled yelp. "Merry, what is that?" Pippin squeaked.

"I don't know, Pip. Some kind of light."

"Looks like something Gandalf would make, doesn't it?" Pippin sighed sadly.

The sentence brought Gandalf to the forefront of Valéa's mind. The image in her head was of him smiling, holding his staff by his side. Another yelp. "Merry, Pippin, Sam, why does that light look like Gandalf?" Frodo asked.

Valéa's head snapped towards the sound of his voice. She wondered if she could get it to talk. She concentrated on her own appearance, and could actually _feel_ it when the light shifted to her image. She thought the words _'Magic, Master Baggins,'_ and they echoed ethereally from the lights mouth in her own voice.

The young hobbits gasped. Valéa glanced back as she heard footsteps behind her, and turned to Lady Galadriel watching her in awe. "You have a good grasp on your abilities, Valéa, even without training. I have never heard of such a thing."

Valéa frowned slightly. "I just searched for something special in me. I don't know how I did it, though. I guess it was an instinctual thing." Valéa flickered her hand and watched as the light returned to her, only to fade entirely when it reached her.

The four young halflings were trotting behind it, curious to see where it was heading. They stopped when they met the two she-elves, unsure as to who conjured the light. Valéa gasped when she heard Frodo's thoughts run through his head, followed closely by the others'. It was like some kind of dam broke, and suddenly she could hear the thoughts of many people around her.

She heard Aragorn thinking about her, about her fighting skills, and forced the other thoughts out of her mind so she could concentrate solely on his. _'Aragorn?'_ She asked, trying to direct her thoughts his way.

There was a long enough silence for her to believe she hadn't gotten the message to him. Then, his voice cautiously replied. _'Valéa_?'

_'I can hear you.'_ She replied mentally.

_'How are you doing this?'_

_'Gandalf's influence.'_ Valéa hesitated, before adding,_ 'Bring the rest of the Fellowship to the clearing. There is something I must tell you all.'_

Valéa felt a mental nod, so threw herself back to her real body. Everyone was watching her is confusion, the exception being Lady Galadriel. The Lady sent her a knowing smile, before walking off.

Valera turned to the hobbits. "I've asked Aragorn to gather the others. I need to tell you something. Come."

She led them back to the clearing and sat on the edge of the fountain, trailing a hand in the cool water. Her magic kept her warm even now, and for a this blissful moment she was not uncomfortable around the liquid. It seemed she had truly woken her ability from its slumber. While she waited, Valéa began subconsciously humming the tune she had danced to with Legolas. It wasn't loud humming; only the most sensitive elven ears would be able to hear it.

She stopped when Aragorn walked over, with Legolas, Gimli and Boromir in tow. They were all looking expectantly at her. Valéa took a deep breath, fighting the sudden urge to cry. She looked from one of them to the next, until she had made eye contact with everyone. "Look, I'm sorry if this is touching a sore spot, but it's important to know." She paused. "It's about Gandalf."

* * *

**Please don't kill me. Sorry if this upsets you, but it was kind of necessary for Gandalf to be her father. You'll find out why later(ish).**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter - sorry it was so short. Again, please don't kill me. Leave your thoughts but no flames, please.**

**Thanks! Xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

If Aragorn's sharp intake of reach and widened eyes weren't enough, it was made obvious he knew where she was going by the thought that went through his head. _'Father.'_

Valéa glanced at him and nodded. He sighed and sat down. Valéa turned back to the rest. "After dancing with you all last night, Galadriel asked me to meet her. That's why I left. When I arrived, she was already there.

"Lady Galadriel confirmed that my suspicions about myself were correct; I don't belong here, in Lórien. I wasn't born here. Though she never told me where I _was_ born, she did tell me more about my parents. My mother was an elf, like I am. She carried me for nine months and then had to give me up, because of my father.

"My father was a Maia. A god in his own right, though lesser to the Valar. A Maia does not need to create offspring the way the rest of us do. They can choose to use magic on the womb of a woman, magic that allows the child to grow like any other being."

Valéa paused, and then Legolas asked the question they were all thinking. "Who is your father?" He asked softly, but his cautious eyes told Valéa he already suspected what the answer would be.

Valéa hesitated, before replying with as strong a voice as she could muster. "Gandalf."

For a moment all was silent. Even the wind seemed to have stilled to take in this news. Valéa held her breath. "The connection," Legolas finally muttered.

Valéa nodded. "I guess there was more to it than I thought."

Frodo began to speak, but his voice was drowned out by the image that flashed into Valéa's mind. Everything else faded away._ Valéa watched the White City - Gondor - burning. There were orcs and men fighting against each other. She winced as a figure seemed to run through her body. She could see herself, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli fighting from the river, the Gondorians fighting from within the city walls, and the Riders of Rohan fighting from the west. She saw as an arrow pierced her shoulder, watched as Legolas became distracted as he tried to help her. An orc snuck up on the elf, and she widened her eyes at the sight of herself pulling Legolas out of the way. Of her taking the blow to save him. Legolas was shouting her name, ignoring everything going on around them. The next few minutes played through in seconds, both of them being ignored. An army of green ghosts tore through the orcs, swinging swords and axes, giving them space. Then he kissed her on the forehead. He was crying. They both were. Aragorn and Gimli paused to watch with agonised gazes as Valéa's eyes slid shut and her hand slackened, dropping from her side onto the ground beside her._

When the image faded, Valéa was on the floor, rocking and sobbing. There were two pairs of arms around her - from Frodo and Pippin - and they were trying to comfort her. Valéa lifted her eyes to the platinum-haired elf. He visibly winced, as if seeing her in such pain was difficult for him. Another sob wracked Valéa's body. She never cried. Not even when Gandalf died did she let tears fall. This was disconcerting. She clamped her eyes shut and left them like that for many minutes, unable to cease the sobs that choked her. Valéa, not wanting to have to experience something like that again, threw up walls around her mind, blocking it from anything mental, be it a vision or a thought.

Another hand touched her, this one warm and smooth, yet still somehow feeling rough. She peeled her eyes open and lifted her tear-filled gaze to find Legolas gazing softly at her. His face was distorted due to the tears in her eyes, but his presence and touch allowed her to calm down a little.

Legolas pulled her into a comforting but slightly stiff hug, Frodo and Pippin's hands still on her. Valéa exhaled shakily and rested her head on his shoulder, focusing on his calm breathing. It helped enough for her to pull back and wipe her eyes dry.

"What did you see?" Aragorn asked.

Valéa was not surprised he knew what had happened. She and Lord Elrond had the gift of foresight, and Aragorn was close to both of them. "I saw the White City. There was a great battle there. A battle with Rohan and Gondor against Mordor's orcs. I saw only four of us. We were fighting. I..." She choked and paused, before forcing herself to speak the last sentence. "I think I saw my death."

Legolas' eyes widened in pain and sorrow, though it was obvious he was trying to hide the sudden discomfort he so clearly felt. Valéa's heart seemed to freeze in her chest, if only for a moment. Fresh tears came to her eyes and she buried her head in her hands. Without realising, a deep blue ball of ethereal light drifted up from her body and began to swirl around them all, shifting through every colour of the rainbow. Indigo, violet, red, orange, yellow, green and blue. Around halfway through the pattern Valéa lifted her head and began to smile as she watched the awed faces of the others.

She brought the light back to her and imagined a group of butterflies. The light split and became the creatures she imagined, fluttering around. Valéa laughed croakily when Pippin ran around trying to catch them. The antics of the hobbit were obviously for the purposes of cheering her up, and thankfully it was working. Valéa then drew her magical light in entirely. It disappeared, but its effects lasted longer than it did, because they were all still smiling and chuckling.

Legolas frowned for a moment, before whispering, "Can I have a word?" in her ear.

Valéa tried to hide her sudden nervousness as she nodded and followed the elf away from everyone else.

...

They walked to the very borders of the forest, where the horses were kept. A familiar chestnut body made its way towards her. Valéa gasped. "Sofie!" She ran up to her steed and threw her arms around her. "I'm glad you're alright. Sorry I left you in Rivendell."

Sofie snorted, as if forgiving her, and butted her large head against Valéa's stomach, causing the elleth to lose her balance. Before she could fall, however, a strong pair of arms were wrapped around her front. Valéa stiffened, but didn't pull away. The action felt right, somehow.

Legolas sighed, before letting go and allowing Valéa to turn around. He looked to Sofie, who had taken a protective stance beside her. He chuckled, before becoming serious. "I fear for you, Valéa. There is a pain in your heart that I don't think even you register."

Valéa blinked. She hadn't expected him to say that. Although, she wasn't sure what he'd say. "I..." She didn't say anything else. _Couldn't_ say anything else.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be so blunt. Still, it's true. I have never seen so much torment in one's eyes. Valéa, did something happen in the past?"

Valéa stood frozen, an expression of confusion and shock on her face. "I don't know," she admitted. "Lady Galadriel said that being what I am means that I can lose some memories. Perhaps a part of my subconscious still remembers them...?" She let the question trail off at the end.

Legolas frowned, not really looking convinced. "Perhaps."

Valéa smiled up at him as convincingly as she could, and was met with a forced one of his own. Valéa then heard heavy steps in the distance, coming towards them. "Fight me," she whispered.

Legolas stepped back, frowning. "What?"

"Fight with me. Someone is coming. I don't want them to get the wrong idea." Valéa explained.

"Wrong ide- _Oh._" The ellon's eyes widened, before he nodded and stepped back. They each drew a single blade - a long knife for Valéa, a dagger for Legolas. Valéa quickly tightened her grip on the hilt of her knife. Legolas struck first. Valéa parried and took a quick swipe at him. Legolas jumped back and then launched at her again.

The two of them alternated between blocking and attacking, defensive and offensive. Eventually, Valéa managed to yank Legolas' blade out of his hand and the fight ended with the tip of her long knife aimed at his throat. They were both breathing heavily due to the adrenaline pumping . Legolas grinned and held up his hands in surrender.

A throaty, hearty laugh sounded from the trees, and the elves turned their attention to Gimli, who was leaning on his axe by a tree. Sofie was grazing in the field behind him once more. "I think I see why you have chosen certain weapons to be your favourites. Valéa is obviously far too skilled with a long knife for her own good."

"I'm more confident with both at once. You can block with one hand while attacking with the other. Or use them both for double the damage." Valéa replied with a grin as she reached over her shoulder to sheath her blade. "That, and I have had a long life of practice."

"How long is long?" The dwarf asked.

"Around 400 years, give or take." She said with a smile.

Gimli chuckled. "The perhaps you should see who is best at archery."

"Legolas is better. He has had far more experience than I, and he favours it. I wouldn't stand a chance." Valéa answered quickly. "I may have claimed our skills were evenly matched earlier, but I doubt that is actually true."

"I wouldn't be so sure. We've all seen what you can do. You shot a loaf of bread right out of my hand and the air. There's obviously great skill there." Legolas smirked when the black-haired elleth rolled her eyes.

"Let's just go back. I think I've demonstrated my abilities to you." Valéa said, sending the elf a cheeky wink, before she began trudging through the forest, the dwarf and elf following. Valéa smiled when she heard their friendly banter. It seemed this trip to Lothlórien had greatly improved their relationship.

* * *

**Yeah, sorry it's short, I couldn't think of anything else to add to this chapter. Either way, I hope you enjoyed it and please review. Also, thanks to those of you who have favourite/followed this fic, and to everyone who has read this far from the beginning. You guys are awesome! Xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

The time finally came for the company to depart. Not before Galadriel offered them each a gift, however.

Before even this, they each had a grey cloak wrapped around their shoulders, each with a green leaf with silver veins clasped to the front. Celeborn smiled at them all. "Never before have we clothed strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes."

Valéa glanced at the elves preparing small boats with parcels and their gear. Legolas engaged in a brief conversation with Merry and Pippin, before the Fellowship regrouped before the Lord and Lady of Lórien.

"Every league you travel south, the danger will increase. Mordor's orcs now hold the eastern shore of the Anduin." Celeborn said calmly.

Galadriel suddenly stepped forward and presented a gorgeous bow to Legolas. "My gift for you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim, worthy of the skill of our woodland kin."

Legolas admired the bow, testing the strength of the string.

Galadriel then turned to Merry and Pippin. "These are the daggers of the Noldorin," she said, passing them each one. "They have already seen service in war."

Next came Sam. "And for you, Samwise Gamgee: elven rope, made of hithlain."

Sam accepted it with a smile. "Thank you, my lady." He then glanced at the hobbit cousins. "Have you run out of those nice, shiny daggers?"

Valéa and Galadriel both smiled, though Galadriel's was far more knowing.

The ebony-haired elleth was next. Galadriel held out a silver locket. There was an intricately carved Mallorn tree on the front. Valéa accepted it with a smile. Galadriel's voice sounded in Valéa's head, so as not to be heard by the others. _'This locket, when opened, while reveal to you nothing more or less than the deepest desires of your heart, and will direct you there. It will pulse when you need it. Use this wisely.'_

Valéa nodded. "Thank you, _hiril vuin._" She then left, not listening to the others as they accepted their gifts, instead wondering how Galadriel had manage to break through the guards up around her mind. Valéa glanced down at the boat waiting for her and stopped dead. The river. A memory flashed to the forefront of her mind, having lost none of its potency in the years that had passed since the incident.

_Valéa was only young, within her first quarter-century of life. Layeth was there with her, and the both of them were laughing and running through the forest. Before long, they split up. Valéa ran towards the river, in the hopes of catching Layeth by surprise. What happened would scar her for many long years._

_Layeth came crashing into her from her right, making Valéa tumble into the river. Her heavy dress quickly soaked up the water. Valéa was dragged under and struggled to rip the dress of her body. It came off after thirty or so seconds, after which Valéa swam frantically towards the surface. As soon as her lungs tasted oxygen again, Valéa was swept downstream by the strong current. It was unusual for the water to be churning as much as it was. Valéa knew it was folly to try to swim against the current, but when she tried to swim with it, the water dragged her under again._

_Water swirled around her ears, around her whole body and soaking into her thankfully thin and light under dress. When Valéa surfaced, she grabbed hold of a low branch of a tree and clung to it with all the strength she possessed. She managed to pull herself out of the water, but the tree she had perched on was on the very edge of the river. She would have to cross it at some point to get back to Lórien, and Valéa was terrified of being swept away or drowned._

_So she stayed on the tree for many, many hours. Hours turned fast into days, during which the water calmed. But Valéa refused to risk swimming to the other side. She sat there, huddled, for three and a half days, before a party of elves finally found her. They quickly swam towards her, but the young elleth was adamant not to go into the river that nearly cost her her life. So they did the simplest thing they could to get her back home. They knocked her unconscious. The black abyss was almost as ominous and scary as the river had been._

Legolas was sat calmly in the boat, waiting for her as she hesitated. "Valéa?" He asked gently.

Valéa inhaled deeply, trying to control her nerves. "I am not at all comfortable around water. This river particularly." She admitted just as Gimli walked past her.

Legolas was pensive, allowing Gimli the time to climb in their boat and then ask a question of his own. "Why would that be, lass? I would have thought someone like yourself fearless."

Valéa sighed. "No one is without fear, Gimli, son of Glóin. No one is perfect."

"And that thing you're scared of is water," Gimli mocked.

Valéa glared at the red-head. "Considering this river almost killed me when I was young, and then trapped me on a tree for over three days, I would say it is fairly reasonable for me to be uncomfortable around water." She snapped. After a pause, Valéa tried to calm herself. "I can handle small amounts of water, but rivers and lakes remind me all too clearly of those days."

Gimli frowned. "I am sorry. I did not mean to insult you, lass."

Valéa shook her head. "It is my fault for lashing out. You have nothing to apologise for."

Legolas spoke softly next, coaxingly. "Valéa, we must continue by water."

Valéa sighed. "I know, I know." She timidly began walking towards the boat that awaited her, trying to block out the hammering of her heart in her chest. Gimli offered her a hand, which she took with a grateful smile, and stepped into the boat. It rocked a little as she did, but Valéa was determined not to show how fearful she was. She sat herself down at the front of the boat and clenched her hands into fists, trying to concentrate on anything but the river.

...

The journey along the river continued day after day. Valéa was slowly getting used to being on the water, and had learned how to ignore it.

When the nine of them pulled up on a shore, Aragorn spoke. "We cross the lake at nightfall, hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north."

"Oh, yes, just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, an impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks. And after that, it gets even better... a festering, stinking marshland, far as the eye can see." Gimli grumbled.

"That is our road," Aragorn said as he finished unloading their boats, with the help of a few others. "I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf."

"Recover my..." Gimli scowled indignantly.

Legolas turned to Aragorn with urgency. "We should leave now."

"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness." Aragorn replied, shaking his head.

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me." Legolas said lowly. He cast a glance around into the forest. "A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near, I can feel it."

Valéa glanced at Legolas, before trudging into the forest to gather extra firewood. When passing his stuff, however, Valéa noticed that Boromir was absent. Once under the cover of the trees, the ebony-haired elleth heard one small question that was enough to make her to break into a sprint: "Where's Frodo?"

She came across Boromir alone, crying and weakly calling Frodo's name. "Boromir?" She asked quietly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Boromir's body shook as he sobbed. "I tried to take it. I tried to take the ring from Frodo," he whispered, though Valéa easily heard what he said. "He has gone; I have chased him off."

"Frodo will be fine." Valéa assured him, pulling him to his feet. She suddenly snapped her head around, listening intently. Heavy footsteps, moving fast towards them. She tensed. "Uruk-hai," she hissed, drawing her blades.

Boromir unsheathed his sword and the two of the ran towards the sound of shouting, which undoubtedly came from Pippin and Merry. Valéa came across the two young hobbits first, and began hacking at any uruk she saw. Boromir joined the fight only a second later. When there was a brief pause, Valéa saw what looked like the leader standing above them, aiming an arrow at Boromir. In a brash act of instinct, Valéa darted towards the Gondorian and pushed him away from the path of the arrow. Valéa hissed as it caught her arm, creating a thankfully shallow but still painful wound. Valéa backed away from the other uruks, sheathing her blades. She then pulled her bow of her back and nocked an arrow against the string. She lifted her weapon and aimed at the leader, releasing the arrow with a quick exhale and hitting him directly between the eyes.

Getting out her blades once more, Valéa didn't notice the distancing cries of Merry and Pippin before it was too late. When she finally saw, she screamed after them. "Pippin! Merry!"

Valéa started running after them, but Boromir caught her arm. Valéa now realised they were alone. The other uruks had either left or been killed. Boromir sadly shook his head. "We must find the others first," he said seriously.

Valéa sighed heavily, but nodded. She glanced at the wound on her arm and saw the blood flow was already stemming. Still, she ripped off part of the hem of her tunic and awkwardly tried to tie it round her arm. Not easy doing it one-handed.

Boromir chuckled and gently took over, making the bandage pretty tight, but not uncomfortably so. Valéa nodded her thanks to him. "We should get back to the camp," she said urgently. "If anyone is left alive other than us, that's where they'll be."

Boromir nodded, and the two of them began making their way towards the camp. Travelling at no more than a walk, it took several minutes to make their way back. It looked like Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli were just about to leave. They wore grief-stricken faces.

Just as Aragorn turned to look into the trees, the two of them stepped onto the small pebble beach, into view. "You weren't planning on leaving without us, were you?" Valéa asked coolly as she approached them. They were all startled, and stared at her wide-eyed.

"We thought you had been killed," Legolas said quietly.

Boromir snorted. "And you didn't even think to check?"

Valéa turned serious, directing her gaze towards Aragorn, who was technically their leader now. "The uruks took Pippin and Merry. I don't know where they're headed, but wherever it is, it will be nothing pleasant for them."

Aragorn's face suddenly filled with determination. "Then we must go after them," he said, before sprinting into the trees.

Valéa grinned at Legolas and Gimli, before turning on her heel and racing after him. It seemed the Fellowship had a purpose still.

* * *

**And that's the end of the Fellowship of the Ring! Sorry if you think saving Boromir was a mistake, but I wasn't about to let Valéa simply be there. So she saved him. Sue me.**

**Thanks everyone who has read this far and I hope you liked this update. Peace out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

They had been running for days, barely stopping for rest, not eating. Valéa and Legolas ran ahead, their elvish heritage meaning they tired far slower than the dwarf and men that they travelled with. The two elves kept a look out for the uruks, to see if they had changed course, but for days they just ran in a relatively straight line.

Currently, Aragorn was lying with his ear to a rock, his eyes closed in concentration as he listened. It was their fourth day running. "Their pace has quickened. They must have caught our scent. Hurry!"

As they ran up a hill, Legolas shouted "Come on, Gimli!" to the dwarf who was somewhat lagging behind.

Gimli was panting hard. "Three days and nights pursuit. No food. No rest. And no sign of our quarry, but what bare rock can tell."

Valéa glanced back. "Stay vigilant, Gimli. If they can smell us now it means we are closing in on them," she called behind her. She glanced at Boromir. "Make sure he doesn't fall behind," she whispered to him, before running to catch up with Aragorn and Legolas.

They were silent for the next few hours, so as not to waste breath on speech. They came across a mud track, and Aragorn suddenly slowed to a stop. Valéa halted beside him and followed his gaze to the ground. The man knelt down and pulled a Lórien brooch out of the mud.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lórien fall," Aragorn murmured.

Legolas stopped beside Valéa. "They may yet be alive."

"It is likely one of them dropped this to lead us to them." Boromir said.

"Less than a day ahead of us. Come." Aragorn quickly took off again, Boromir and Valéa following closely behind.

Legolas lingered to call back to the exhausted dwarf, who was out of sight. "Come, Gimli! We're gaining on them!"

Gimli appeared, falling and rolling down the hill. He grumbled as he picked himself up. "I'm wasted on cross-country. We dwarves are natural sprinters. Very dangerous over short distances."

They arrived at the brow of a hill looking down on the plains below. Pausing to allow Gimli to catch up, Aragorn spoke. "Rohan. Home of the horse-lords. There's something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures. Sets its will against us." Legolas ran ahead, onto the peak of the hill. Aragorn shouted over to him. "Legolas! What do your elf-eyes see?"

Legolas glanced back. "The uruks turn northeast. They are taking the hobbits to lsengard."

Valéa sucked in a horrified breath. Isengard, the home of the White Wizard.

"Saruman." Aragorn hissed.

Valéa clenched her hands into fists by her side. "We must go quickly." She said. "We cannot allow the hobbits to make it into Saruman's hands, or there will be no return for them."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and the five of them set off again with a renewed sense of urgency.

...

Pink and red clouds filled the sky as the sun rose to the hunters still up and running. Legolas paused to look at the sky, and worry flickered across his face. "A red sun rises." He met Valéa's gaze. "Blood has been spilled this night."

"Let us hope it was not the blood of those we seek." Boromir said as he too met the eyes of the elven prince.

A collective nod went round the group, and they launched into a sprint, gradually slowing as their strength waned.

Aragorn paused to look at tracks on the ground after another hour or so, and they heard the sounds of neighing and thundering hooves. The ranger beckoned to the others to follow him and they hid behind some rocks.

A large group of horses and horsemen flashed past them over the brow of the hill. Aragorn came out of hiding, followed by Legolas, Gimli, Valéa and Boromir.

"Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?" He called to them.

The leader raised his spear and the horsemen circled round and galloped back to the remaining members of the Fellowship and circled around them, spears drawn. The leader rode through his men, and stopped in front of them.

"What business do two elves, two men and a dwarf have in the Riddermark?" When no one replied, he snapped, "Speak quickly!"

Gimli leaned against his axe. "Give me your name, horse-master, and I shall give you mine."

The rider dismounted from his horse and walked towards Gimli, glowering at him. "I would cut off your head, dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground." He scowled.

Legolas and Valéa quickly drew an arrow each and aimed them at Eomer's head. "You would die before your stroke fell." Legolas hissed.

The Rohirrim pointed their spears at the two of them. Aragorn stepped between the arrow points and the leader and placed his hands on the arrows, pushing the elves' arms down.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn." He said. "This is Gimli, son of Glóin, Boromir, son of Denethor of Gondor, Valéa of Lothlórien and Legolas of Mirkwood. We are friends of Rohan and of Theoden, your king."

The rider sighed. "I am Eomer, and I'm afraid Theoden no longer recognises friend from foe." He took off his helmet. "Not even his own kin." Eomer motioned for the Rohirrim to raise their spears, which they did. "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the King and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere, his spies slip past our nets."

Valéa huffed. "We are no spies, Eomer. We merely track a party of uruk-hai westward across the plain. They have taken two of our friends captive."

Eomer narrowed his eyes at her. "The uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night." Valéa's eyes widened in pain.

Gimli spoke urgently. "But there were two hobbits. Did you see two hobbits with them?" He demanded.

Aragorn responded to the confused look Eomer gave the dwarf. "They would be small. Only children to your eyes."

Eomer shook his head a little sadly. "We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them." He pointed to a smoking pile behind them.

Gimli spoke in disbelief. "Dead?"

Legolas looked mournful, but wrapped an arm around Valéa's shoulders to comfort her as a single tear escaped her eyes. She'd grown fond of those hobbits, Pippin especially. Their deaths were like a spear to the heart.

Eomer nodded. "I am sorry." He then whistled. "Hasufel! Arod! Oamet!" Three horses came walking towards him, one grey and two brown. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell." Eomer put back on his helmet and mounted his horse. "Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands." He then shouted to his men. "We ride north!"

Aragorn and Legolas both grasped the reins of their respective horses. Oamet nudged Boromir's shoulder and whickered softly. Valéa stared towards the burning pile in the distance. She sighed. "There is still hope, don't give up just yet, _mellon_," Aragorn said to her softly.

Valéa nodded. The five of them mounted their horses. Legolas and Gimli rode Arod, Boromir and Valéa climbed on Oamet, and Aragorn rode Hasufel. They cantered towards the burning pile of uruks.

When they arrived, Valéa slid off Oamet's back immediately and began searching for some sign of Merry or Pippin. Gimli dug through the pile of burnt bodies with his axe and picked up a belt. "It's one of their wee belts." He choked out.

Legolas bowed his head. "_Hiro hyn hîdh ab 'wanath_." _May they find peace after death._

Aragorn kicked an uruk helmet and fell to his knees, letting out a cry of anguish.

Gimli sighed. "We failed them."

Aragorn looked at the ground and surveyed the marks on it. "A hobbit lay here. And the other." He began tracing their tracks. "They crawled," he slowly stood. "Their hands were bound." Aragorn picked up a piece of rope. "Their bonds were cut." Aragorn continued tracking them, Legolas and Gimli following immediately, the other two a second or two later. "They ran over here. They were followed. The tracks lead away from the battle..." They stopped running and stared at the forest. "Into Fangorn forest." He finished.

Gimli stared at the forest with dread in his eyes. "Fangorn. What madness drove them in there?"

Valéa's face lit up into a smile. "At least they're alive. We can't stop now, we must follow."

Aragorn nodded. "Leave the horses here. We go on foot."

They tethered Oamet, Hasufel and Arod to a fallen log and then began walking through the forest. Valéa glanced over at Gimli, who was nervous, and Boromir, who looked extremely wary. Legolas was looking around with the hint of a smile of his face, while Aragorn's expression held no emotion.

Valéa sighed. Somehow, she knew they would not leave this wood the same way they had entered it, though she knew not what would change.

* * *

**The Two Towers has begun! Heh, this is possibly my favourite of the three movies (although the others are great, too!). Sorry about the long wait... Hope the next update will be sooner.**

**Thanks, love you all :)**

**P.S. Sorry it's so short :/**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Gimli put a finger on a blood stained leaf and tasted it. He spat it out in disgust. "Orc blood."

Aragorn, Legolas, Valéa, Boromir and Gimli then continued to run through the forest. Aragorn paused to examine the ground. "These are strange tracks."

Gimli shuddered. "The air is so close in here."

Valéa nodded her agreement. Legolas looked around. "This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory and anger."

Deep groaning was heard. Gimli raised his axe in defence.

"The trees are speaking to each other." Valéa whispered.

"Gimli! Lower your axe." Aragorn hissed.

Gimli suddenly seemed to realise what he meant. "Oh!" He then did as asked.

"They have feelings, my friend." Valea said with a smile. "The elves began it. Waking up the trees, teaching them to speak."

"Talking trees. What do trees have to talk about? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings."

Legolas suddenly tensed. "_Aragorn, nad no ennas_." Something's out there. Valéa tensed, and then she too saw what he meant. Someone was coming. Someone in white.

"_Man cenich?_" Aragorn whispered.

Legolas looked deep into the forest. "The White Wizard approaches."

"Do not let him speak." Aragorn whispered. "He will put a spell on us."

Aragorn gripped his sword, Gimli grasped his axe and Legolas loaded his bow with an arrow. Valéa continued to watch the man as she drew both her blades. Boromir also unsheathed his sword.

"We must be swift in our attack," Valéa said quietly.

They quickly turned around and were greeted by a brilliant white light, that was so bright it was almost blinding. Gimli threw his axe, which was deflected. Legolas fired an arrow, again deflected, and Aragorn, Valéa and Boromir's weapons turned red hot, so they had to drop them.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits," the wizard spoke.

"Where are they?" Aragorn demanded, despite being unarmed.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday." He answered. "They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

"Who are you? Show yourself!"

Gandalf stepped out of the white light and revealed himself, all dressed in white robes with a white staff. He even had a white beard, but he wore the same kind expression he always did.

"It cannot be." Aragorn breathed, stepping forward.

"Forgive me." Legolas breathed, as he, Gimli, Boromir and Valéa bowed down. "I mistook you for Saruman."

Gandalf smile sadly. "I am Saruman. Or rather, Saruman as he should have been."

"You fell." Aragorn's voice was cracked and dry with emotion.

"Through fire and water." Gandalf said lowly. "From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the balrog of Morgoth. Until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me, and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and every day was as long as a life age of the Earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back... until my task is done."

Aragorn moved forwards. "Gandalf."

"Gandalf?" He looked puzzled, then apparently remembered. "Yes. That was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name." He smiled.

Gimli choked up. "Gandalf." Valéa gently placed a hand on his shoulder in a friendly way, before kneeling down to pick up her blades, which were surprisingly cool. She sheathed them.

"I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide."

Valéa stepped forward, her eyes filled with tears. "_Ada_," she whispered.

Gandalf shifted his gaze to hers, and a soft smile spread over his face. "Valéa, my dear girl. I am glad you have been told."

Valéa smiled at him, before stepping forward once. Gandalf opened his arms and embraced the girl. "You knew about me before? Who I was?" She asked into his chest.

Gandalf chuckled, his laughter vibrating through his chest. "Yes, I knew. I didn't want to tell you while we were so focused on other things. It could have been a distraction."

When they pulled back, there was a spark of excitement in her eyes. "When there is time, _Ada_, I wish to learn more about my powers."

Gandalf chuckled. "In time, I will show you what you desire to learn."

All six of them walked through the forest. Gandalf pulled on a grey cloak over his white robes.

"One stage of your journey is over. Another begins. We must travel to Edoras with all speed."

"Edoras?" Gimli questioned. "That is no short distance!"

"We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the king." Aragorn said.

Gandalf nodded. "Yes, and it will not be easily cured."

"Then we have run all this way for nothing?" Gimli grumbled. "Are we to leave those poor hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank, tree-infested-?" Groans were again heard in the forest, cutting him off before he hastily changed what he was going to say to "I mean, charming... quite charming forest."

"It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones, that starts an avalanche in the mountains." Gandalf replied.

"In one thing you have not changed, dear friend." Aragorn said. Gandalf looked curious. "You still speak in riddles." They all laughed, glad to have their old friend back.

"A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days. The ents are going to wake up... and find that they are strong." Gandalf sighed.

"Strong?!" Gimli moaned. The forest groaned again. "Oh, that's good."

"So stop your fretting, Master Dwarf." Gandalf said. "Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be."

Gimli muttered to himself, but the elves both heard him. "This new Gandalf's more grumpy than the old one."

"The situation is far more dire than it was then, Gimli," Valéa whispered to the red-head as she passed him.

They were outside the forest now. Gandalf whistled, long, high and loud. From the distance a great white horse came galloping towards them, followed by another, this one a chestnut brown.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Valéa said breathlessly. Her eyes drifted to the chestnut. "Oh, you're kidding me." She grinned.

Gandalf greeted the white horse, bowing his head to him and stroking him. "Shadowfax. He is the lord of all horses and has been my friend through many dangers."

Valéa gently ran her hands down the neck of the chestnut. "What are you doing all the way out here, Sofie?" She whispered.

"I had Lady Galadriel send her here." Gandalf said, smiling at the elleth. "I knew you would need her."

Valéa smiled at Gandalf. "Thank you, _Ada_." She then placed her foot in the left stirrup and swung her right leg over Sofie's back, seating herself in the black saddle.

Everyone else also mounted their horses, Gimli once again seated behind Legolas. "We must make for Edoras with all haste." Gandalf said gravely. "Saruman's hold on the king strengthens with every passing moment."

A collective nod, before all five horses began galloping towards Rohan's capital.

...

Valéa lay on the ground, trying to get some rest, but sleep eluded her. She heard soft footsteps pass her, but they weren't quiet enough to be those of an elf, nor heavy enough to be a dwarf. She guessed it was Aragorn, but did not turn to see if her suspicions were correct.

"The veiling shadow that glowers in the east takes shape." She heard Gandalf say. "Sauron will suffer no rival. From the summit of Barad-dur, his Eye watches ceaselessly. But he is not so mighty yet that he is above fear. Doubt ever gnaws at him. The rumour has reached him. The heir of Numenor still lives." There was a brief pause. "Sauron fears you, Aragorn. He fears what you may become. And so he'll strike hard and fast at the world of men. He will use his puppet Saruman to destroy Rohan. War is coming. Rohan must defend itself, and therein lies our first challenge, for Rohan is weak and ready to fall. The king's mind is enslaved, it's an old device of Saruman's. His hold over King Theoden is now very strong. Sauron and Saruman are tightening the noose. But for all their cunning... we have one advantage. The Ring remains hidden. And that we should seek to destroy it has not yet entered their darkest dreams. And so the weapon of the enemy is moving towards Mordor... in the hands of a hobbit. Each day brings it closer to the fires of Mount Doom. We must trust now in Frodo. Everything depends upon speed, and the secrecy of his quest." A small sigh sounded, deep and guilty. "Do not regret your decision to leave him. Frodo must finish this task alone."

"He's not alone. Sam went with him." Aragorn said softly.

"Did he? Did he, indeed?" Gandalf's voice held the hint of a smile. "Good. Yes, very good."

Valéa heard no more of their conversation. Instead, someone moved to the bedroll beside hers and lay down, while the other stayed where they were.

* * *

**Yay, _finally_, it's the holidays! Alright, so I should be able to update more often now (provided I don't have to do loads of chores and stuff, which unfortunately is likely). I would like to give out a MASSIVE thank you to all my viewers. This is by far my most successful fanfic (over 4,500 views) and I'm not even half done yet!**

**Thanks to you all.**

**Doubly love you! Xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Riding across the plains of Rohan, Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, Valéa, Boromir and Aragorn stopped to look at Edoras in front of them. They had set off first thing in the morning, and now it was the late afternoon, the winter sun just beginning to set over the horizon.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld." Gandalf told them as the city drew ever nearer. "There dwells Theoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Theoden is now very strong."

"Is there any way you can free him, _Ada?_" Valéa asked as she directed her gaze towards the Golden Hall.

"I believe so." Gandalf replied solemnly. "Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here."

The five of them rode into Edoras, but not before Valéa and Aragorn caught a green flag flutter and land on the ground by the entrance. It was a flag of Rohan, a white horse printed on both sides.

Their progress through the city was slow, as they kept their horses at a walk. Gimli looked around, noting the dark clothes and grim expressions on everyone's face. "You'll find more cheer in a graveyard." He grumbled.

Upon reaching the steps up to Meduseld, they all dismounted, wordlessly handing their steeds over to the offered hands.

They walked up the steps. A few guards came out of the Hall to greet them when they reached the top. "My name is Hama, but I'm afraid I cannot allow you before Theoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Grima Wormtongue." The leader, a red-head, said.

Gandalf nodded at the others. Valéa drew both her swords and placed them on the empty table beside her. She then swung her quiver off her shoulders and added both that and her bow to the pile. She kept the elven dagger hidden in her boot in place, as it was out of sight, and she felt wary about being completely unarmed.

"Your staff," Hama said when they looked expectantly at him, all more or less no danger to anyone.

"Hmm?" Gandalf glanced at his staff. "You would not part an old man from his walking stick."

Hama looked conflicted for a moment, then turned and led them forward. It seemed he knew what Gandalf intended, and was at least partially on their side. Gandalf winked slyly to Aragorn and followed him in, holding onto Legolas' arm to layer on the story that he was a weary, old man. The others followed behind.

Hama paused at the door and let them pass. Grima was sitting beside Theoden.

The black-haired man whispered into Theoden's ear, unaware that Valéa and Legolas could hear what he said. "My lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming. He's a herald of woe."

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Theoden King." Gandalf said.

As they made their way forward, a group of menacing guards followed them. Valéa eyed them cautiously, her hand itching to reach for her dagger.

Grima, whispering to Theoden, said, "He's not welcome."

Theoden's voice, when he spoke, was feeble. "Why should I welcome you... Gandalf Stormcrow?" He looked to Grima for agreement.

Grima nodded a little. "A just question, my liege." He got up and walked towards Gandalf. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear." The menacing group moved nearer to them. "Lathspell, I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

"Be silent. Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth." Gandalf snapped. "I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm." He lifted his staff and held it threateningly in front of Grima's face.

Grima looked shocked and scared. "His staff. I told you to take the wizard's staff."

The menacing group moved to attack Gandalf. Legolas, Aragorn, Boromir, Valéa and Gimli fought them off. Valéa sent a punch at the first that went past her, clearly startling him and knocking him to the ground. His head hit the ground with a loud crack, knocking him unconscious. Gandalf continued to walk towards Theoden, and Valéa watched as an apparently well-trained man prepared to join the fight, but Hama held him back. Luckily, Valéa got another punch in as another guard ran past her, breaking the man's nose and getting blood all over her hand. She split her knuckles in the process, so it was impossible to tell who the blood belonged to.

"Theoden, son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the shadows." Gandalf said. Valéa moved to her father's side, providing what little immediate backup she could.

"I would stay still if I were you." Valéa heard Gimli growl, though she knew not to whom he spoke.

"Hearken to me! I release you from the spell." Gandalf held up his hand, closing his eyes.

Theoden laughed mockingly, causing Gandalf to open his eyes. "You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey." The old man sneered.

Gandalf, angered, threw off his grey cloak. Theoden was thrown back by a bright white light.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." He thrust forward his staff, which threw Theoden back in his chair.

Someone ran in, drawing Valéa's attention away from Theoden. It was a blonde maiden, who ran towards the King, only to be stopped as Aragorn grabbed hold of her.

"Wait," he whispered to her.

Theoden spoke again, but this time it was not with his voice. "If I go, Theoden dies." Valéa hissed quietly. It was Saruman.

Gandalf was still holding forward his staff, and continued to move closer to Theoden. "You did not kill me... you will not kill him." He glowered.

"Rohan is mine." Saruman snapped.

"Be gone."

Suddenly, Theoden jumped from his throne, lunging at Gandalf. Gandalf thrust him back with his staff and as he did, Theoden slumped forward. The blonde maiden rushed to stop him falling. Theoden's face slowly changed. His hair and beard shortened and became a wheat blonde, and his face became younger. His eyes cleared. He looked at Eowyn quizzically. "I know your face." He murmured, receiving a smile from her. "Eowyn. Eowyn." Eowyn cried with happiness and Theoden looked around at everyone. "Gandalf?"

Gandalf smiled. "Breathe the free air again, my friend."

Theoden stood up shakily. "Dark have been my dreams of late." He lifted his hands and stared at them, as if he had not seen them properly for a long time.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword." Gandalf said gently.

Hama stepped forward and offered his King his sword. Theoden took it and lifted it up in front of him. He gazed at it wonderingly as everyone smiled. Then the King seemed to remember something, for he turned his gaze to Grima, who was being held on the floor by Gimli.

Grima was roughly thrown out of the Hall, and fell down the steps. Valéa winced at how much that probably hurt. Theoden walked falteringly down the steps after him.

"I've only ever served you, my lord." Grima's voice was weak and trembled as he crawled backwards on his hands.

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a _beast!_" Theoden roared.

"Send me not from your sight." Grima begged.

Theoden raised his sword above Grima's head, no doubt intending to kill him. Aragorn, however, rushed forward and held his hands to stop the King from doing so. "No, my lord!" He said strongly. "No, my lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account."

Aragorn offered Grima a hand, but the worm just spat on it and scrambled to his feet, pushing past the people. "Get out of my way!"

"Hail, Theoden King!" Hama cried.

The people in the city knelt before Theoden. Those from the Great Hall did the same as Aragorn knelt at Theoden's side. In the distance, Valéa caught sight of Grima riding out of Edoras. Theoden turned back to the Golden Hall and looked at everyone

"Where is Theodred?" He asked. "Where is my son?"

* * *

**Happy first-of-August. (Okay, that really doesn't work.. Eh, never mind). I hope you enjoyed this update. See ya soon!**

**P.S. Sorry it's short. I really need to work on extending these chapters. -_-**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

Valéa followed the young maiden - Eowyn - to the room she had been given. As the only female in the Fellowship, Valéa was not required to share a room with anyone, as the others were, to a certain extent. Valéa knew not what sleeping arrangements Gandalf's had been given, but Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli were to stay in the same room.

"If you wish to have a bath, I will send someone in to draw it up for you," Eowyn said kindly as she held the door open for the ebony-haired elleth.

Valéa looked around at the room in curiosity. There was a large window at the far end of the room, and a king-sized four-poster bed took up most of the room. There was a closet in the far right hand corner, as well as a tall, thin mirror on the door. A velvet chair sat regally in front of the window, by the bed. The walls were the same wooden colour and texture as the main hall, but the floor had an elaborate maroon rug laid down. There was a door to Valéa's left that no doubt hid the bath.

Valéa turned back to Eowyn. "I would much appreciate that, thank you, my lady." She replied politely. "And thank you for the room. It is beautiful."

Eowyn smiled kindly. "You don't have to call me 'my lady'. Eowyn is just fine."

Valéa smiled also. "Then in return, you may call me Valéa."

Eowyn bowed her head. "As you wish. I will go and fetch a maid to run you a bath. It shouldn't take long."

Valéa nodded absently as she looked around the room again. The elleth moved to her bed, where she placed her weapons. She counted through her arrows and frowned. She would need to restock - she only had a dozen left. Valéa then unbuckled her cloak from around her neck and placed it over the chair.

A faint knock sounded, and a middle-aged woman with slightly greying brown hair came in. She bowed respectfully. "Lady Eowyn has requested I draw you a bath. It should be ready within a few minutes, milady."

Valéa nodded and silently allowed the woman to proceed. She then went over to the closet and opened it. As expected, it was full of elaborate and expensive dresses. Valéa considered for a moment, before her eyes fell on a simple purple silk dress. The sleeves her long and full, and the skirt was heavily layered. However there was a black belt around the waist and the neckline was also black. She smiled at the sight and gently ran her fingers down the length of the dress.

Pulling it out of the closet, Valéa had just turned around when the woman came back in. "Your bath is ready whenever you want it, milady," she said, before bowing and heading for the door. She paused. "Please leave any clothes you wish to be washed on the end of your bed. I will to collect them in a few moments."

Valéa smiled to herself as the woman left, glad to finally have the chance to clean and scrub all the grime out of her hair and skin. Valéa peeled her clothes off her body and neatly folded them and placed them on the edge of her bed. She then picked up the purple dress and took it into her bathroom, where she hung it on the back of the door.

The faint scent of lavender and magnolia drifted over to her from the steaming bath, and Valéa eagerly sunk down into its depths. For a few minutes she just sat there, letting the hot water wash over her limbs and relax her muscles. The elleth then grabbed a sponge and began kneading all the dirt out of her skin. It turned the water a murky sort of colour, but it was well worth it. Valéa, ignoring the colour of the water, then dunked her head under it, soaking her sleek hair as she did. When she rose, she grabbed the soap smelling of water lilies and washed her hair with it.

By the time Valéa finally managed to haul herself out of the water, it was barely warm. Valéa grabbed the towel waiting for her by the door and dried her body, before running the towel through her hair to dry it a little. Valéa then took the purple dress and pulled it on over her pale frame. It was a snug fit, something Valéa was rather relieved by. The neckline was wide, the sleeves barely still on her shoulders, but it didn't dip low, for which Valéa was grateful. She hated dressed with low necklines.

Walking into the main part of her room, Valéa promptly brushed through her hair, amazed by how quickly it was drying. Already, it was barely even wet. She smiled and then let her locks fall over her shoulders, unrestrained and not pulled back.

Valéa, after seeing her travelling clothes gone from her bed, smiled one last time before leaving her room. It was easy to get back to the main hall. Go to the end of the corridor, turn left, then right and then just keep going. Easy.

When Valéa entered the hall, however, it was not to a pleasant sight. There were two children there, looking exhausted, far too thin, and deeply troubled, but at least they were eating, however ravenously.

Eowyn was speaking to Theoden. "They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the Wild Men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree." Her eyes met Valéa's as the elleth made her way across the room and knelt beside the younger of the two children, a little girl.

"Where is Mama?" She asked, terror in her voice.

Valéa gently rubbed the girl's back and wrapped the blanket she was passed around her shoulders, gently soothing the little girl. She then rubbed the boy's back too.

Gandalf was sat by Theoden, in a chair by the throne. "This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. He placed a hand on Theoden's chair. "You must fight."

Aragorn pulled his pipe away from his lips. "You have 2000 good men riding north as we speak. Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their King."

Theoden got up out of his seat. "They will be 300 leagues from here by now. Eomer cannot help us. I know what it is you want of me, but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

Aragorn sighed. "Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not."

"When last I looked... Theoden, not Aragorn, was King of Rohan." Theoden glared at the ranger.

Gimli who was eating and drinking belched loudly and looked embarrassed, but it did help to ease the tension in the room a little.

"Then what is the King's decision?" Gandalf asked.

...

"By order of the King, the city must empty. We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep." Hama's voice carried over the city, loud and clear.

Gandalf walked through the people gathering their belongings, followed by Aragorn, Legolas and Valéa.

"Do not burden yourself with treasures. Take only what provisions you need." Hama continued.

Gandalf grumbled, sounding incredibly irritable. "Helm's Deep."

"They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight." Valéa agreed indirectly. "Who will defend them if not their King?"

Aragorn sounded unconvinced as he spoke. "He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past."

They entered the stables. Gandalf remained sceptical. "There is no way out of that ravine. Theoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre. Theoden has a strong will, but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan." He turned to face Aragorn. "He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you." Aragorn took a deep breath. "The defences have to hold."

Aragorn nodded solemnly. "They will hold."

Gandalf stroked Shadowfax. "The Grey Pilgrim. That's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of men I've walked this earth, and now I have no time. With luck, my search will not be in vain." He mounted Shadowfax and Aragorn stood aside. "Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east."

Valéa suddenly stepped forwards. "Where are you going, _Ada?_"

"To find Eomer." He replied with a soft smile. "Try not to fall, Valéa. I doubt our hearts could take it if you did."

Valéa smiled sadly. "It is the case for every one of us." She stepped back. "Go."

Gandalf nodded and urged Shadowfax into a gallop, and the two of them bolted out of the stables.

* * *

**Alright, so Helm's Deep battle is almost on them. Yay! Okay, that's really bad, lots of people died in that battle. Ah well. Hope you liked it :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

The Rohan people were walking around the lakes. A few rode horses at the front, Valéa among them. Gimli rode on a horse led by Eowyn just in front of her. Valéa was listening to their conversation in amusement.

"It's true, you don't see many dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance that they're often mistaken for dwarf men." Gimli was saying.

Eowyn smiled and looked back at Aragorn, riding his horse beside Valéa. Aragorn mouthed "It's the beards." He gestured to an imaginary beard on his chin. Eowyn grinned and looked back to Gimli as the dwarf continued.

"This, in turn, has given rise to the belief that there are no dwarf women, and that dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground." Eowyn and Gimli laughed, and Valéa found herself silently joining in. "Which is, of course, ridiculous." Gimli threw his hands up and the horse suddenly galloped off, startled by the sudden movement, throwing Gimli to the ground.

Eowyn smiled, and then quickly ran to help him.

"You okay there, Gimli?" Valéa called mockingly to him as he writhed on the ground.

"It's all right." He called back. "Nobody panic. That was deliberate. It was deliberate."

Theoden moved to ride side by side with Valéa and Aragorn, and the three of them were grinning widely. Eowyn glanced back at Aragorn, laughing. He laughed back, and his laugh morphed into a gentle smile.

Theoden sighed remorsefully. "I haven't seen my niece smile for a long time. She was a girl when they brought her father back dead. Cut down by orcs. She watched her mother succumb to grief. Then she was left alone, to tend her King in growing fear. Doomed to wait upon an old man who should have loved her as a father."

"Do not speak like that, h_îr vuin,_" Valéa said seriously. "Eowyn looks up to you as a daughter looks up to a father. She loves you dearly."

Theoden glanced at her, before frowning. "What does _'Ada'_ mean?" He asked. Valéa started at the sudden question.

She glanced at him. "It means father. Why?"

Theoden's eyes widened. "I overheard you talking to Gandalf in the stables, and was wondering why you addressed him as such." He glanced at the elleth again. "I was unaware Gandalf had any children."

Valéa smiled wistfully. "So was I, until not too long ago."

...

Several hours later, Valéa heard panicked, raised voices. She frowned, unable to make out what they were saying as she sat atop Sofie, who seemed calm.

Aragorn suddenly came running from the brow of the hill, the look in his eyes rather frantic.

Theoden rode up to him. "What is it? What do you see?"

Aragorn spoke while running to his horse. "Warg! We're under attack!"

The people of Rohan began to panic, and a few of them screamed. "Get them out of here!" Valéa all but shrieked.

Theoden shouted calmly over the noise of his people. "All riders to the head of the column."

Gimli, meanwhile, was trying to get on Arod. "Come on. Get me up here. I'm a rider. Come on!"

Theoden approached Eowyn. "You must lead the people to Helm's Deep, and make haste."

Eowyn frowned. "I can fight."

"No! You must do this for me." Theoden ordered. Eowyn looked at him for a moment, then turned reluctantly away. Theoden then faced Valéa. "Come if you feel up to it, Lady Valéa." He then spoke to the rest of his horsemen. "Follow me!"

Theoden cantered off. Aragorn and Valéa followed immediately. Poor Gimli was still trying to get his horse to move forwards. "Forward. I mean, charge forward." He commanded in a wavering voice.

Valéa caught sight of Legolas firing arrows from a long distance at the wargs as she neared the peak of the hill. He saw the horses coming up behind him. Quickly he turned, and grabbed the strapping round Arod, swiftly swinging himself up into the saddle.

"Show off," Valéa muttered under her breath.

The wargs and riders clashed and a fierce battled commenced. As Legolas rode through the wargs, firing arrows, Gimli slid from the horse. He picked up his axe and faced an orc as Valéa and Sofie galloped past.

Valéa hacked at any orcs or wargs that neared her, her blades flashing on either side of her body. She quickly dismounted Sofie and began fighting from the ground. She twirled and swung, metal hitting flesh with each stroke, spraying thick, black blood over her freshly washed clothes. She growled in frustration as an orc yanked one of her blades out of her hand. Valéa used her now empty hand to punch his thigh, and while the orc cried out at the pain, pushed her long knife deep into his chest. She pulled it out with a sharp tug, before retrieving her other blade. Valéa saw Gimli under two dead wargs and an orc, trying to push them off him.

Using some sort of foreign knowledge, Valéa lifted her hand and let a solid, black shadow escape her body and move towards the dwarf. As if using physical strength, the shadow pushed the animals off the dwarf enough for him to get out from underneath them.

Gimli nodded to her and grunted in thanks. Valéa retracted her power and then looked around. The battle was over. Ultimately, they had won, but not without losses.

Theoden was looking around at the field of dead men and orcs. Legolas was walking around, looking lost. "Aragorn!" He shouted.

Cold dread settled in the pit of Valéa's stomach at the sound of his call.

"Aragorn?" Gimli echoed.

Theoden scanned the field. Legolas walked towards the cliff top, Valéa following closely behind. He paused to examine something on the ground, and they both heard an orc laughing. It was a hitched sort of laugh. The orc was clearly dying.

Gimli raised his axe. "Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing."

"He's... dead. He took a little tumble off the cliff." The orc choked out.

Legolas knelt down and grabbed the orc by the armour. "You lie." He snarled.

The orc died before he could say anything else. Legolas looked down at the creature's hands and found the Evenstar in them, Aragorn's silver necklace. He looked worried, and ran to the edge of the cliff after Valéa, where Theoden was already standing looking over the edge. Valéa peered down to see a fast flowing river below, and no sign of any bodies. Gimli joined them, disbelief on his face. Boromir stood beside Legolas a second or so later.

Theoden turned to Gamling, one of his lead soldiers, and said, "Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of lsengard will return. Leave the dead."

Valéa stared at him in horror, as did Legolas. Theoden placed a hand on the ellon's shoulder, but spoke to them all.

"Come."

The King walked away, leaving Legolas - who was still grasping the Evenstar - Valéa, Boromir and Gimli, staring into the river.

Valéa fought back a sob. It was Gandalf all over again, instead this time it was the brother of her heart. Aragorn could not be gone, could not be... _dead_.

But she knew the evidence did not lie - there was no sign of him. Legolas wrapped his arms around her shoulders and gently pulled her away from the cliff. Valéa walked numbly over to where Sofie was waiting for her, not noticing how she leant her head against Legolas' shoulder, how she tightly grasped his free hand in her own, clammy one. Therefore, she didn't notice when Legolas did nothing to pull away. He only helped her onto her horse before mounting Arod, with Gimli behind him, and the four of them made their way towards Helm's Deep in a mournful, heavy silence.

* * *

**Woohoo! New chapter! Hopefully, you all like it. Sorry if there are any errors; I do look over these chapters, but it's still possible to miss some things. Thanks to all my wonderful followers etc, you're really inspiring me to keep writing this. Love you all! And, to show my appreciation, I've added two chapters :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

Valéa forced herself to push her way through the thick crowds at Helm's Deep. Her despair-filled body meant she had little will to fight against the people going the other way, but Valéa knew in her heart that she had to keep up the image of strength, even if it was just that: an image. A façade.

Legolas suddenly grabbed her hand beside her, walking ahead and pulling her along behind him. Valéa allowed herself to be led, putting up no ounce of a fight.

The blonde ellon faced her grimly. "Have strength, Valéa," he whispered. "I regret to say this is not the time to mourn for Aragorn."

Valéa nodded. "I know it isn't. But you and I both know it is not easy for an elf to deal with heartbreak." She took a shuddering break. "Aragorn was like a brother to me. I cared for him greatly."

Legolas sent her a sad smile. "I know he was. And you were like a sister to him. But he would not want us to dwell on his passing while our lives are under threat. Come, we should speak to the King."

Valéa closed her eyes to steel herself, before nodding her consent and following him into the main hall at the highest point of the fortress.

King Theoden was already there, talking solemnly to his advisors, Boromir among them. Legolas and Valéa wordlessly stood by him, monotonously speaking their own opinion every now and then. Theoden was clearly not used to taking strategy advice from a woman, but he didn't openly react any differently. It was impossible to tell what he really thought, though.

...

After the meeting, Valéa went outside to brood. She sat on the cold some steps, staring unseeing into the distance. If she had been paying attention, she would have noticed the figure on horseback riding up to Helm's Deep.

Presently, she heard a woman cry out. "He's alive!"

Heart in throat, Valéa jumped off her feet and sprinted down the steps.

She caught sight of Gimli pushing his way through the crowd, growling. "Where is he? Where is he? Get out of the way! I'm going to kill him." There was a pause, during which Valéa appeared and saw Aragorn standing before Gimli, looking exhausted and filthy, but very much alive. "You are the luckiest, the canniest... and the most reckless man I ever knew. Bless you, laddie." Aragorn smiled as Gimli hugged him.

"Gimli, where is the King?" Aragorn asked urgently. Gimli nodded in the direction of the hall.

The ranger suddenly saw Valéa, and the two quickly decreased the size of the gap between themselves and embraced each other. Valéa was on the verge of crying. Again. "Don't do that to me again, Aragorn," she whispered into his ear.

Aragorn nodded as they pulled apart, and began walking towards the hall, fastening his belt, only for Legolas to suddenly appear in front of him.

"_Le abdollen_." Legolas scolded lightly. Aragorn raised his eyebrows. Legolas looked Aragorn over critically. "You look terrible." They grinned at each other.

Legolas opened his hand, revealing the Evenstar to Aragorn. Aragorn accepted it and held it up in his hand. "_Hannon le_." Aragorn whispered.

Theoden, Boromir and Gamling were talking in the main hall when they Aragorn pushed the doors open, walking in, flanked by his elvish companions.

...

"A great host, you say?" Theoden questioned wearily.

Aragorn's expression was grim as he nodded. "All lsengard is emptied."

"How many?"

"Ten thousand strong at least." The ranger replied.

Valéa gasped at the sheer size of the number. Theoden turned to face Aragorn and spoke in disbelief. "Ten thousand?"

"It is an army bred for a single purpose: to destroy the world of men. They will be here by nightfall."

Theoden spun on his heel and began walking away. "Let them come!"

Outside, Theoden walked with Gamling, Valéa, Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir and Gimli to the gate.

"I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall." Theoden ordered tersely. Gamling nodded and walked off. The others made their way to the ramp outside the gate. "We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall, or set foot inside the Hornburg!"

Gimli leaned heavily on his axe, a frown deeply etched onto his bearded face. "This is no rabble of mindless orcs. These are uruk-hai. Their armour is thick and their shields broad."

Theoden scowled at him. "I have fought many wars, _Master Dwarf_. I know how to defend my own keep."

Gimli looked disgruntled, and as he walked past him, Aragorn put a hand on his shoulder.

"They will break upon this fortress like water on rock." Theoden stated proudly. The company made their way around the inner battlements. "Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn. We've seen it before. Crops can be resown, homes rebuilt. Within these walls... we will outlast them."

Valéa frowned. "They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages. They come to destroy its people, down to the last child." She said harshly.

Theoden walked back towards Valéa and firmly gripped her arm, revealing his true emotions in his eyes for a fraction of a second. "What would you have me do?" He asked. "Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance."

"Send out riders, my lord." Aragorn pressed urgently. "You must call for aid."

Theoden scoffed. "And who will come? Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead."

"Gondor will answer." Boromir replied strongly.

Theoden put his face up to Boromir's in anger. "_Gondor?!_ Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell?! Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us?! Where was Gon-?" He paused, stopping himself in order to calm down. "No, my Lord Boromir... we are alone." He left, heading back to the hall with Gamling and guards following. "Get the women and children into the caves."

Gamling tried to argue. "We need more time to lay provisions-"

"There is no time. War is upon us. Secure the gate." Theoden interrupted, his expression grim.

* * *

**Aaaand... here's the second chapter for today. I hope you liked it. Xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

In the armoury weapons were being handed out. Aragorn took hold of a sword and put it down again. He walked through the men towards Gimli, who was sitting down, and Valéa, who was running a whetstone along the length of one of her long knives.

"Farmers, farriers, stable boys." Aragorn sighed. "These are no soldiers."

"Most have seen too many winters." Gimli muttered.

"Or too few." Legolas said, approaching them. They looked around at the men and boys who had fear in their eyes. "Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes."

Everyone stopped and turned to look at him, Aragorn and Valéa included.

"_Boe a hyn... neled herain dan caer menig!_" Legolas said on a hard voice. _And they should be... three hundred against ten thousand!_

"_Si beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras_." Valéa whispered. It was true: they had more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras.

"_Valéa, nedin dagor hen ú-'erir ortheri. Natha daged dhaer!_" Legolas snapped. _Valéa, they cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!_

Aragorn replied in Valéa's place, raising his voice. "Then I shall die as one of them!" He glared at Legolas who glared back, and then stalked off. Legolas went to follow him, remorse flickering over his face.

Gimli held Legolas' arm. "Let him go, lad. Let him be."

Legolas nodded after a hesitation before turning to face Valéa, who's face was pained. "I am sorry, Valéa. I should not have said that. To either of you." He whispered to her.

Valéa shook her head. "Don't dwell on it; we all fear what this battle will bring."

Legolas shook his head as Gimli walked off. "Still, I should have known better."

"We all make mistakes, Legolas. Let's just put this one behind us." Valéa smiled a little, before she too left to find herself some armour.

...

Valéa was strapping her belt around her waist when she walked in on Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. Gimli was trying to wiggle on some chain mail. The set Valéa wore was too big and - obviously - not made for female shoulders, but it was a better fit than the poor dwarf's.

She had to contain a laugh when Gimli's mail fell to the floor with a thud, far too long for him. He gazed at the three of them. "It's a little tight around the chest," he said wryly.

Valéa giggled. "Oh, really?" She asked, surprised that neither Legolas or Aragorn had noticed her entering, if their startled looks were anything to go by.

Suddenly, a distant horn drew their attention. Legolas frowned. "That is no orc horn."

Valéa's eyes widened as she recognised the horn's tone. "Lórien!" She gasped, before sprinting out of the room. The sound of two sets of footsteps behind her told her that Aragorn and Legolas were following.

One of the soldiers overlooking the main gates shouted "Send for the King! Open the gate!"

A large elven army marched through the open gates, passing the men, who wore relieved, joyous smiles. Theoden came down the steps towards them, his eyes on Haldir, who wore flashy golden armour. The armour of the Golden Wood.

"How is this possible?" Theoden asked the blonde.

Haldir walked up to Theoden and bowed. "I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together." He glanced at Valéa, Aragorn and Legolas, followed by a mail-less Gimli. He smiled at them. "We come to honour that allegiance."

Aragorn stepped forward and hugged Haldir, who was startled, but then returned the motion. "You are most welcome," Aragorn said.

Valéa and Legolas then too embraced their kin, in the way of elves (a hand on each other's shoulder), before moving to stand on either side of him. Haldir turned back to the King. "We are proud to fight alongside men once more."

...

It was night time. Men stood ready and waiting at the battlements of Helm's Deep, and along the Deeping Wall were rows of elves, all standing still and silent. They watched the army of uruk-hai advance, the black mass moving with heavy footfalls. Every now and then there were torches, creating little orange beacons of light among the foul bodies. Valéa stood with Legolas and Gimli on the wall. Boromir had been posted with the King.

She grinned. "How about a little competition?" She asked them.

Legolas raised an eyebrow, while Gimli grinned. "What are we competing for?"

Valéa shrugged. "Pride, I guess. Let's see who can kill the highest number of uruks."

Gimli's grin stretched even wider somehow. "Oh, I'm definitely in. What about you, pointy-ear?" He asked Legolas.

The platinum-blonde scowled at the nickname, but then smirked. "You guys don't stand a chance," he boasted.

Valéa laughed. "We'll see," she murmured.

Their dwarf friend turned back to the wall and sighed. "You could have picked a better spot." Aragorn suddenly stopped behind them. Gimli glanced up at him. "Well, lad, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night."

Legolas spoke next as he grasped his bow. "You're friends are with you, Aragorn."

Valéa nodded her agreement. "Until the very end, if need be," she added seriously.

Gimli grumbled. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that, lass."

Aragorn nodded grimly and walked away without a word. Lightning sudden zipped across the sky, followed by a loud clap of thunder. Valéa glanced up just as rain began falling from the sky. It was slow at first, bouncing off the metal armour everyone wore, before quickly becoming a heavy downpour. Valéa snorted. It was fitting, she thought, the rain.

As the uruk army drew closer, Valéa saw the leader step up onto a rock, above the rest. He let out a roar, and the mass of bodies stopped, barely fifty feet from the outside walls of Helm's Deep.

Aragorn was walking amongst the lines of elves. "_A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas!_" _Show them no mercy! For you shall receive none!_

Gimli jumped up and down, trying to see over the wall. "What's happening out there?" He demanded.

"Shall I describe it to you?" Legolas asked as rain dripped off his face. "Or would you like me to find you a box?" Gimli and Valéa laughed at this.

The uruk-hai suddenly began stamping their spears on the ground in unison and beating their chests. Aragorn took out his sword and held it in front of him, his body just in Valéa's periphery. The men loaded their bows and drew them back, ready to fire. An old man lost his grip on his arrow and it shot an uruk in the neck. A perfect shot, but at the wrong time, unfortunately. Aragorn held his hand up.

"_Dartho!_" _Hold!_

The uruk fell to the ground, dead. The others growled ferociously in anger. The captain uruk thrust forward his weapon and shouted, and the uruk-hai advanced upon Helm's Deep at a run.

Aragorn shouted to the elves. "_Tangado a chadad!_" _Prepare to fire!_

The elves loaded and aimed their bows at the uruks bellow.

"_Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc_." Legolas murmured to Valéa.

Gimli caught it, though. "What did he say?" He asked her.

"Their armor is weak at the neck and beneath the arm." Valéa answered back.

"_Leithio i philinn!_" Aragorn yelled.

Arrows rained down on the uruks from above elves and men alike began firing their arrows. Valéa's expression turned smug when she killed two uruks with the same arrow.

Gimli, speaking to Legolas, asked, "Did they hit anything?"

Valéa giggled as she released several more arrows. She had already reached eight dead.

Yet more arrows were fired and hit the uruks, killing many. Aragorn raised his sword to the elves on the ground behind the Deeping Wall.

"_Ribed bant!_" He ordered._ Full volley._

Valea trusted in her kin enough not to wince as the arrows from behind soared past her head and into the sea of bodies in front of the wall. More uruks fell from the enslaught of arrows, but more came from behind.

"Send them to me! Come on!" Gimli growled. Valéa glanced down at him after firing another arrow to see him frowning and grasping his axe.

The uruks began to fire at the elves with their cross-bows, killing some. The elf right next to Valéa was shot down. Other uruks set ladders against the Deeping Wall and began to climb.

"_Pendraith!_" _Ladders._

"Looks like you're gonna have your chance now, Gimli," Valéa said with a grin as she put away her bow and drew her blades.

Gimli grinned. "Good!"

Many uruks were raised on the ends of the ladders as they were pushed to the top of the wall. Aragorn began shouting to the elves in the common tongue. "Swords! Swords!" The elves unsheath their swords, as directed.

Legolas, Valéa and Gimli and the elves fought and killed the uruks as they appeared over the edge of the wall. Gimli thrust his axe into one of them from the ground as it stood over him. He picked himself up and turned to his friend. "Legolas! Two already!"

Legolas, pausing and grinning, replied, "I'm on 17!"

"26 over here!" Valéa shouted as she jammed her sword into the chest of an uruk that towered over her.

"What?!" Gimli looked startled and a little miffed. "I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me!" He turned around and killed an uruk just as it reached the top of the wall, as if to prove a point.

Legloas fired two more arrows and turned back to Valéa. "There's no way you're beating me!" He called to her.

Valéa laughed as she swung her blades around, slicing into one uruk's stomach while decapitating another. "We'll see!" She shouted back, repeating her earlier words.

...

Gimli was stood on the very edge of the fortress, cutting down the uruk-hai whenever they got too close. "Seventeen! Eighteen! Nineteen! Twenty! Twenty-one!" He counted aloud.

Valéa suddenly glanced down at the crowd of uruks closest to the wall. There were a few moving towards it, carrying massive black, spiked balls. Dread settled in the pit of her stomach. The elleth glanced up at Legolas, momentarily distracted. "Legolas, below!" She shouted to her friend.

Legolas followed her gaze just as Aragorn shouted at his to bring an uruk carrying a lit torch. "Bring him down!" Aragorn ordered in Sindarin.

Legolas drew an arrow and fired. It hit the uruk's shoulder, but didn't stop him. "Kill him, Legolas!" Valéa all but shrieked. "Kill him!"

Again, Legolas shot, but he failed. The uruk launched itself into some sort of gap in the wall, and a large section of Deeping Wall was blown apart. Valéa was flung backwards, and while she cared little for how she landed, she found herself gripping the hilts of her long knives even tighter, so she didn't drop them. When she did hit the ground, however, Valéa let out a curse as a jagged piece of rock dug into her shoulder blade. Her sensitive ears were ringing, and her vision was fuzzy and indistinct. Still, she scrambled to her feet and watched as the enemy ran inside, through the hole they had created.

As Valéa tried to regain a sense of what was going on, she heard muffled shouts, and a volley of arrows sailed by her still body. The uruks responded in kind, shooting their crossbows. A dart hit Valéa, still too stunned to moved, in her left shoulder. She was oblivious to any pain as she yanked it out of her flesh and began whirling and dancing with her blades. She slowly made her way back up to what was left of Deeping Wall, and soon bumped into Haldir. They began fighting beside each other.

Suddenly, both elves heard a shout. "Haldir, Valéa, back to the Keep!" Aragorn was calling to them.

Both nodded, and began yelling out the orders to everyone around them. Valéa slashed at an uruk that was charging for them, and then cut down another that was trying to sneak up on Haldir. She then grabbed the ellon's hand and dragged him into the Keep.

The doors were hastily barred and they ran about shouting orders and trying to find more things to keep the door sealed with. Valéa and Haldir ran to the gates to help keep them in place. She saw Aragorn and Gimli sneaking away, and after a minute or so, they appeared on the other side of the door, fighting the uruks from there. Valéa grinned and then ran to the top level of the fortress, where she met Legolas, who was holding a long rope, and helped him pull their friends back into the fortress.

Valéa grinned at the smirking dwarf and gave him a quick pat on the shoulder, before running to the Keep, folowing Theoden's orders to retreat.

* * *

**Woo! Battle of Helms Deep. Finally! Hope you liked.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

Valéa glanced at her bleeding shoulder, which was beginning to throb and hurt now that there wasn't so much adrenaline pumping in her veins. The pain was bearable for now, but she guessed using her arm too much more would destroy it. Still, she didn't have much choice. Inside the Keep, the Rohan soldiers were still trying to hold back the uruks, who were using their ram to batter the door.

Theoden sighed. "The fortress is taken. It is over," he said loudly, causing a few of his men to glance at him in confusion. Valéa was equally startled.

Aragorn glared at Theoden while grabbing a bench to use as a barricade. "You said this fortress would never fall as long as your men defended it!" He shouted, coming back from the door. "They still defend it. They have _died_ defending it."

Valéa suddenly thought of all those innocent people hiding in the caves. "Is there no other way for the women and children to make it out of the caves?" She asked. When no one replied, she lost her patience. "Is there no other way?!"

Gamling was who replied. "There is a passage, that leads into the mountains. But they will not get far; the uruk-hai are too many."

Valéa shook her head. "Send orders for them to make for the mountain pass. And barricade the entrance."

Theoden spoke absently, his eyes on the ebony-haired elleth who had blood covering her skin and sticking to her hair. "So much death."

Aragorn paused, while Valéa turned her attention back to the door as the uruks rammed into it again. "Ride out with me," the ranger suddenly said.

Boromir stared at him, wide-eyed. "Aragorn?" He questioned timidly.

Aragorn shifted his determined gaze to the Gondorian. "Ride out and meet them."

Theoden suddenly seemed to come back to reality. He nodded solemnly. "For death or glory."

"For Rohan," Aragorn corrected. "For your people."

"The sun is rising," a new voice said. It was Gimli.

Valéa glanced at the small window, where a ribbon of golden light came through. _Gandalf._

"Yes... Yes... The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the Deep... one last time." Theoden muttered.

A few remaining soldiers scurried away to fetch all the horses, while Gimli disappeared up into a side tower, no doubt heading for the horn. The dwarf wore a vicious grin.

A few moments later, a deep horn resonated over the land. Theoden spoke when he heard it, accepting the reins of his horse from the solider who offered them. Valéa did the same, lithely mounting Sofie, who snorted in determination. "Fell deeds, awake," Theoden said strongly. "Now for wrath... now for ruin, and a red dawn."

Aragorn and Valéa drew their weapons in unison. Theoden placed his helmet over his head. Legolas mounted Arod while Boromir settled himself on Oamet, and they all stood waiting in a line. The uruks suddenly broke through the door, but froze upon seeing the famed riders on horseback, where they were most comfortable. "Forth Eorlingas!" Theoden shouted, and the group urged trheir horses into a gallop.

They rode out of the room, trampling any uruk that got in their way.

When reaching the ramp on the outside of the fortress gates, Valéa swiped her blades at anything she saw that wasn't an ally. A bright white light drew her gaze eastwards, where Gandalf was waiting, on Shadowfax. One of the Rohirrim appeared by his side, followed closely by the rest of the company. She grinned. "Gandalf."

Luckily for her, the uruks had also turned to face the new arrivals. Some lowered their spears towards the riders, but most were glancing away from the fortress in fear. The Rohirrim charged forwards, and just before they met the uruks, Gandalf and Valéa both simultaneously flashed a bright white light in their eyes, which, in addition to the natural sunlight, managed to blind them. The Rohirrim enterred the battle, sword and spears flashing, killing uruks in the masses.

The uruk-hai army, once so imposing and great, turned away and fled.

Theoden, Eomer, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir and Valéa turned to follow, and were soon met by the sight of strong, tall trees. Valéa frowned. She could have sworn their was no forest there earlier.

"Stay away from the forest!" Gandalf called to Eomer, who had begun to ride ahead. "Keep away from the trees."

They stopped and watched as the uruks disappeared. Before long, screams sounded from within the forest. Screams from the uruk-hai. "Fangorn, it seems, has taken its revenge," Valéa murmured.

...

Back in Helm's Deep, the surviving men - and a few women, too - were piling up uruk corpses to be burned. Valéa found Gimli sitting on a body, smoking a pipe. Legolas was stood before him. "Final count," Legolas said, stroking the wood of his bow, "42."

Gimli huffed. "42? That's not bad for a point-eared elvish princeling. I myself am sitting pretty on 43."

Valéa smirked as she made to step closer to her friends. Her shoulder was bandaged, but she felt no pain, thankfully.

Legolas, quick as a whip, drew an arrow and fired it between Gimli's legs, at the uruk. "43." He corrected with a smirk.

Gimli growled. "He was already dead."

"He was twitching," Legolas argued.

"He was twitching," Gimli said, moving his axe, which was lodged in the uruk's skull, "because he's got my axe embedded in his nervous system."

It was clear that Legolas was about to retort, but Valéa stepped in to stop this becoming an argument. "It doesn't matter whether it counts or not," she said, drawing attention to herself. "I beat you both." She grinned smugly. "57."

Legolas and Gimli both stared at her with expressions of equal shock and awe. "Impressive," Gimli reluctantly said.

Valéa winked at him. "So much for not letting a 'pointy-ear' outscore you." She laughed.

Gimli grumbled under his breath, before Valéa turned away from them both and headed back to the Keep to help sort out the bodies.

...

Gandalf rode to the top of the hill at the side of Helms Deep with Valéa, Eomer, Theoden, Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn and Gamling all on horseback. Boromir had been ordered to help lead the people back to Edoras.

"Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift." Gandalf said gravely as they paused.

They all looked to the other side of the hill, to Mordor. Thunder and lightening erupted and the darkening sky turned vivid red even as they watched. Valéa shivered.

"The battle for Helm's Deep is over." Gandalf began again. "The battle for Middle Earth is about to begin."

Aragorn turned his eyes to the wizard, who looked back at him with a grim expression on his face. Valéa watched the exchange with slight amusement; it seemed like a perfectly synchronised movement.

Valéa suddenly smiled. "It seems all our hopes now lie with two little hobbits," she said quietly.

Legolas gently laid a hand on her arm. They exchanged a look, before the group turned and galloped towards the moving innocents.

Valéa dropped back beside Gandalf. "I need to learn, _Ada_. There is no other opportunity."

Gandalf nodded. "I will teach you when we get back to Edoras, although it would seem you already have some hold over your powers."

"Only very simple things." Valéa acknowledged shyly. "I can manipulate light and shadow. That's it."

Gandalf sent a proud smile her way. "Simple that may be, but it helps, as I'm sure you've discovered."

"The lass used her shadow to free me from being squashed by a couple wargs on the way to the fortress," Gimli commented.

Valéa glanced at Legolas, only to find him gazing curiously at her. Valéa felt a little tug in her chest, and quickly averted her gaze. Normally she was so confident; she had no idea what had come over her. Gandalf's face suddenly softened considerably, and he became silent, a tiny smile on his lips. Valéa pondered this in confusion, wondering what had caused this change. He suddenly looked many years younger, as if all the pain, torment and anger he'd experienced throughout his life had just washed away.

* * *

**Yeah, don't worry, they're all fine enough. Hope you enjoyed this update!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

They were back in Fangorn, only this time, they were accompanied by Theoden and Eomer. The company, with a few exceptions - namely, the elves - were looking around wearily. Valéa was humming to herself dreamily, her voice very quiet.

She stopped when they rode into view of Isengard. They had heard of its defeat, but to see it before them, flooded and held by ents, was baffling.

"Ahaha!" A cheery voice suddenly sounded from a broken wall before them, and Valéa grinned as two very familiar faces came into view.

Merry stood, a little unsteady, a large mug of ale in his hand, a pipe in the other. "Welcome, my lords - and lady, of course - to Isengard!"

Gimli growled. "You young rascals!" He cried from his position behind Legolas on Arod. "A merry hunt you've led us on and now we find you feasting and... and smoking!"

Pippin smirked. "We are sitting... on a field of victory... enjoying a few well earned comforts." He said through a mouthful of food. Merry let out a puff of smoke from his pipe, looking somewhat smug. "The salted pork," Pippin continued, "is particularly good."

"Salted pork?" Gimli inquired quietly, making Valéa giggle.

Gandalf huffed and shook his head, smiling nonetheless. "Hobbits."

"You just can't help but love them," Valéa said with a grin.

"We are under orders from Treebeard, who has taken control of Isengard," Merry said.

The elleth snorted light-heartedly. "That's got to be a first; Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took, doing as they're told."

Legolas and Aragorn laughed, while the others merely chuckled. "Hop on, young hobbit," Eomer said lightly, pulling Merry onto his horse. Pippin joined Aragorn.

The company then rode forwards, their horses' hooves splashing against the water that surrounded Isengard. "Hooom, young master Gandalf, I'm glad you've come." A large, old-looking ent said, walking forwards. Treebeard, the elleth guessed. "Wood and water, stock and stone I can master, but there is a wizard to manage here, locked in his tower."

They all turned their heads towards the tower. "Show yourself," Valéa heard Aragorn mutter.

"Be careful," Gandlaf warned, "even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous."

"Well then let's just have his head and be done with it." Gimli grumbled impatiently.

"No, we need him alive. We need him to talk." Gandalf said sharply.

Saruman suddenly appeared above them. "You have fought many wars and slain many men, Theoden King, and made peace afterwards. Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I?"

"We shall have peace." Theoden said, causing Valéa to widen her eyes in surprise and glance at him. "We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows we shall have peace!"

Valéa smiled a little. The King of Rohan, it seemed, knew how to word things to great effect.

"Gibbets and crows! Dotard!" Saruman snapped. "What do you want Gandalf Grahame? Let me guess... the key of Orthanc? Or perhaps the keys of Barad Dûr itself? Along with the crowns of the seven Kings and the rods of the Five Wizards!"

Gandalf sighed. "Your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands more are now at risk. But you could save them Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's counsel."

"So you have come here for information. I have some for you." Saruman held up the palantir and looked into it. "Something festers in the heart of Middle Earth. Something that you have failed to see. But the great eye has seen it! Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon." Gandalf rode forwards in response to these words. "You are all going to die! But you know this don't you, Gandalf? You cannot think that this ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile, crept from the shadows will never be crowned King." Valéa looked sharply at him, angered by the fact he had insulted her brother. "Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those who are closest to him... those he professes to love! Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the halfling before you sent him to his doom? The path that you have set him on can only lead to death." Saruman's sneered.

"I've heard enough! Shoot him! Stick an arrow in his gob!" Gimli said enthusiastically.

Legolas reached for an arrow.

"No!" Gandalf cried. "Come down Saruman and your life will be spared."

"Save your pity and your mercy. I have no use for it!" Saruman directed a bolt of fire at Gandalf. Valéa gasped at the sight, but let out a breath of relief when he survived with no ill effects.

Gandalf looked weary. "Saruman, your staff is broken."

Saruman's staff suddenly shattered. Grima Wormtongue appeared behind Saruman.

"Grima!" Theoden called up to the man. "You need not follow him. You were not always as you are now. You were once a man of Rohan. Come down."

Grima looked like he going to come down. But, of course, Saruman ruined it. He scoffed. "A man of Rohan? What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs? The victory at Helms Deep does not belong to you Theoden, horse-master. You are a lesser son of greater sires!"

Theoden ignored the wizard. "Grima. Come down. Be free of him."

"Free? He will never be free!"

Grima glared at Saruman. "No!"

Saruman turned around to Grima. "Get down cur!" What happened next made Valéa grit her teeth in disgust. He slapped Grima to the ground.

Gandalf tried again. "Saruman! You were deep in the enemy's counsel. Tell us what you know!"

Saruman faced Gandalf. "You withdraw your guard and I will tell you where your doom will be decided. I will not be held prisoner here!" He shouted, enraged.

Grima rose up behind Saruman and, before Valéa or Legolas could do anything about it, attacked him with a knife, stabbing him twice in the back. Legolas aimed an arrow at Grima who fell, shot in the heart. Saruman collapsed and tumbled over the edge of the tower, being impaled on a great wheel below. Valéa averted her gaze.

Gandalf sighed. "Send word to all our allies and to every corner of Middle Earth that still stands free. The enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike."

The water wheel suddenly began turning and Saruman disappeared beneath the water head first. The palantir dropped from his hand into the water. Valéa closed her eyes, hoping that no one else had seen that instrument of evil.

"The filth of Saruman is washing away. Trees will come back to live here." Treebeard said, making Valéa jump. She had forgotten he was there. "Young trees. Wild trees."

"Pippin!" Aragorn suddenly said, as Pippin moved through the water, towards the water wheel.

"Bless my bark!" Tree beard gasped as the hobbit picked the palantir up and gazed at it intently.

"Peregrin Took. I'll take that my lad! Quickly now!" Gandalf instructed urgently.

Pippin handed the palantir to Gandalf and he wrapped it up. Pippin looked sheepishly at Gandalf and watched him almost longingly as he turned away. Valéa was suddenly worried for Pippin. She hoped he would not think about the palantir too much, for it would do him nothing but harm.

...

Eowyn offered a goblet of wine to Theoden as she knelt in front of him. She then retired behind him. Theoden offered the goblet in toast to the people of Rohan.

The Hall was packed. Citizens and soldiers alike were stood, preparing for a feast to honour those who had died in the defence of Helm's Deep. Valéa was stood in a sweeping red dress, which she thought was a little ironic, because... well... blood was red.

"Tonight," Theoden said grimly, "we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country." He held up his goblet even higher. "Hail the victorious dead."

A loud chorus of "Hail!" spread around the room as the people returned his toast. Valéa spoke with them, but her voice was quiet. Still, she took a sip of her wine.

In the corner of her eye, she saw Aragorn hesitate before he drank. No doubt he was blaming himself for a lot of their deaths. He always seemed to think it was his fault. Valéa rested a comforting hand on his shoulder, offering a weak smile when he turned to look at her.

The party was soon in full swing and the people were feasting at long tables. Valéa was stood with Gimli, Legolas and Eomer.

"No pauses, no spills." The rider said.

"And no regurgitation!" Gimli added. He lifted the tankard to his mouth, and waited. Laughter sounded around them.

"So... it's a drinking game?" Legolas asked, for clarification, Valéa guessed.

The Rohirrim replied with a drunken "Aye!" and laughed again.

"Last one standing wins, heh heh heh!" Gimli grinned wolfishly.

He drunk his tankard in one go. Valéa suddenly held out a hand to Eomer. "Hit me, I'm in." She grinned at the startled man, but he offered her a drink regardless. She brought the tankard to her lips and frowned at the strong smell that hit her nose. She shrugged and downed it.

Legolas did the same with his drink. Valéa glanced at Gimli. He was already on another. This was going to be good.

...

Gimli was drinking yet another tankard of ale and across the table, Legolas and Valéa were also downing another. Gimli's movements were disjointed and jerky, whereas Valéa and Legolas seemed just as sturdy and seamless as normal.

Gimli laughed. "It's the dwarves that go swimming with little, hairy women." He belched and drank some more.

"I feel something." Legolas suddenly said. He looked at his fingers and Eomer and Valéa both raised an eyebrow. The elleth didn't yet feel anything, although a quick count of drinks told her she was two tankards behind him. "A slight tingle in my fingers. I think it's affecting me." Valéa giggled at his look of concern.

"Heh heh heh," Gimli slurred. "What did I say? He can't hold his liquor." The dwarf's eyes crossed and he sat quiet for a moment, before keeling over backwards off his stool. Legolas watched him fall, raised his eyebrows and looked over at Eomer.

"Game over?" He asked.

Valéa laughed. "Not quite. Remember, I'm still in."

"Actually," a voice said from behind her. Valéa turned to see Gandalf there with a smile on his face. "I think you and I should talk."

The elleth sobered immediately, despite not actually being drunk. "Of course." She turned back to Legolas and winked. "Perhaps another time." She then followed Gandalf away, the sound of Eomer and Legolas' laughter following her.

Valea and Gandalf were clapping and smiling along with everyone else as Merry and Pippin finished a bar song, no doubt from the Shire. Aragorn walked up and joined them.

"No news of Frodo?" The ranger asked lowly.

"No word. Nothing." Gandalf replied.

"We have time," Valéa said quietly. "Every day Frodo moves closer to Mordor."

Gandalf, turning to her, asked, "Do we know that?"

Aragorn and Valéa exchanged a look. "What does your heart tell you?" Aragorn asked softly.

Gandalf's lips quirked into a small smile. "That Frodo is alive. Yes... yes he's alive."

Aragorn nodded and then walked away. Valéa turned to her father. "_Ada?_"

Gandalf nodded and began walking out of the Hall. Valéa wordlessly followed, a mix of excitement, nerves and anticipation rolling in her stomach.

* * *

**Hey hey! Hi guys :)**

**I would like to say a MASSIVE thank you to everyone who has read this so far - I have over 10,000 views! A personal record :)**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chances are I'll post another one later today since I'm already about halfway through it. Luv ya! Xxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

Valéa stood with Gandalf outside the Hall, obscured by shadows. The city was strangely quiet, the only sound coming from within Meduseld.

Gandalf drew her full attention to him by speaking. "One thing you must know is that these powers can be dangerous. You must master them before you can use them for offensive means." Valéa nodded seriously. Gandalf continued. "The first thing I will teach you is how to know the hearts of those around you." He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Close your eyes. Concentrate on the warmth of your magic."

Valéa did as told and embraced the feeling of her powers, shivering slightly when the warmth spread through her whole body. It made her limbs buzz with energy.

"Now stretch your mind outwards. Search for the life force of those around you. Try to picture it. Their colour." Gandalf said.

Valéa had no idea what he was talking about, but tried to push her mind away from herself. It was a struggle, for her mind seemed to want to stay put, but eventually her thoughts strayed outwards. Valéa gasped when the first body hit her mind. It was a stranger, but an ally. There was a certain sweetness to their essence. She pushed her mind further, until the whole room was in her grasp. They all felt the same. And then someone new entered the room, someone who felt hot and even sweeter than everyone else, like sugar. Electricity zapped through Valéa's head, and she recoiled with a gasp, only to find herself on the floor.

She looked into Gandalf's eyes as he knelt before her. "What was that?" She asked.

Gandalf frowned. "What happened?"

"I could feel everyone. They felt almost the same. I had the whole room covered. And then someone walked in from elsewhere, and they were warm. Hot even. And so they had a feeling so much stronger." Valéa said weakly.

Gandalf stiffened a little, before relaxing. "It just signifies a strong mental link, that's all. Come, we'll try something else."

Valéa nodded and shakily got to her feet. "What's next, _Ada_?"

"This next thing is something along the lines of telekinesis. The ability to move things with one's mind." Gandalf said. "Bare in mind, you may not be able to do this. I don't know which powers you possess."

Valéa blinked, before sighing. "Alright. What do I need to do?"

"More or less the same thing, except with an inanimate object." Gandalf replied. He knelt down and picked up a stone, before holding it in the palm of his hand. "Try to move this."

Valéa focused on the stone, tried to get a feel of it, but no matter how hard she tried, she got nothing. Drained of energy, the ebony-haired elleth slumped back. "I can't do it, Ada."

Gandalf smiled. "Try this then: focus inside of yourself. Call forward you most important power. You will know it when you find it."

Valéa nodded and closed her eyes again. She searched in her mind, asked herself what her most powerful ability was. A blazing warmth spread through her body, spreading outwards from her heart. Valéa opened her eyes to find Gandalf staring at her in shock, and herself wreathed in flickering orange flames. Valéa blanched at the sight, but felt no discomfort. The flames whispered encouragingly to her, claiming to be an ally. To be under her control.

"A mistress of the fire," Gandalf said quietly. He held pride in his eyes. "You control your own fire and any fire around you. It is yours to command."

Valéa frowned, before mentally ordering her fire to take the form of an animal. Any animal. The flames broke away from her body and flared up above her head, before becoming the shape of an eagle. Entranced, Valéa timidly lifted an arm to touch it. She was amazed to find it felt solid. It was solid. It burned under her fingers, but there was no danger. The door to the Meduseld suddenly opened and Valéa's gaze snapped to the door, only to find Legolas, Aragorn and Boromir leaving the Hall. They stared at her wide-eyed when they caught sight of the fire-eagle by the elleth's side.

"How is this possible?" Boromir breathed.

"Indeed, I wonder that myself," Valéa sighed. She ran her fingers over the eagle, before grinning and ordering it to take flight. Soundlessly, the fire pushed off from the ground and soared around the air. Even from this distance, Valéa could control it. She then told it to disperse, and the flames just flickered out like a dying spark.

Valéa grinned at her friends, before noticing she was subconsciously getting a feel from them. She gazed at Legolas in surprise, feeling that increased energy from him.

"_Ada_," she whispered. "It is Legolas."

Gandalf's eyes snapped to the confused ellon, and he let out a sigh as he did. "I should have known," he murmured to himself, before turning away from his daughter. "Come, we should retire."

...

Valéa walked outside, unable to sleep, and saw Legolas standing looking at the distance. She walked over to him.

"It's so peaceful at night." She said quietly, causing the platinum-haired ellon to glance at her, a question in his eyes. "It's the one time we can allow ourselves to slip out of reality without consequence, the one time we are free of ourselves."

"Not anymore, I fear," the ellon muttered as the two of them were joined by Aragorn.

"What do you mean?" Valéa asked.

"The stars are veiled." Legolas replied. "Something stirs in the east, a sleepless malice. The eye of the enemy is moving."

Valéa tried to feel what he so obviously did, but felt nothing but the slight chill of the wind against her fair skin. "I don't feel it." However as she said it, a heavy evil spread towards them from inside.

"He is here!" Legolas cried, alarmed.

The three of them sprinted towards the room they were directed to sleep in, except Valéa, who had returned to her previous room. Aragorn and Legolas burst into the room at the same time, and the ebony-haired elleth followed close behind. She gasped when she saw Pippin writhing and struggling on the wooden floor.

"Help him!" Merry pleaded.

Aragorn took the palantir from Pippin, struggled briefly with it and dropped it on to the floor, slumped against Legolas' legs. It rolled away. Merry dodged it as passed him.

"Pippin!" Valéa cried, her attention on the now still halfling.

Gandalf ran after the palantir and threw a blanket over it, obscuring it from view. "Fool of a Took!" He snapped.

He turned and, after seeing Pippin lying open-eyed at nothing, ran to Pippin's side, shoving Merry out of the way. He held Pippin's hand, put his other hand on the halfling's forehead and closed his eyes in concentration. He muttered something inaudible under his breath and moved his hand to Pippin's cheek. Pippin jumped, gasped and woke up, fear written all over his face.

"Look at me." Gandalf instructed the hobbit.

"Gandalf, forgive me!" Pippin muttered, before he closed his eyes again, as if fighting pain.

"Look at me." Gandalf said again. "What did you see?"

"A tree. There was a white tree in a courtyard of stone. It was dead. The city was burning."

Valéa glanced at Aragorn's, who was slowly getting to his feet, but the ranger had no reaction to Pippin's words.

"Minas Tirith? Is that what you saw?" Gandalf pressed.

"I saw..." Pippin swallowed. "I saw _him!_" Gandalf's eyes widened. "I could hear his voice in my head."

"And what did you tell him? Speak!"

Pippin shuddered. "He asked me my name. I didn't answer. He hurt me!"

"What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?" Gandalf asked, an urgency in his voice now. Valéa held her breath as she waited for Pippin's answer.

* * *

***Gasp. Kind of but not really cliffhanger. Muahaha. As promised, chapter number two for today. Sorry it took so long; we're moving house soon(ish) and going on holiday next week so I've been busy.**

**Which reminds me: I'm going on holiday next week. I'll do my best to get as many chapters uploaded, but there will be about two weeks where I won't upload. On the plus side, I will be able to keep writing so hopefully I'll have a few chapters to add at the same time when I get back.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, and sorry for any possible mistakes. I promise I do go through these, but I don't have the patience to do it more than once, so I could always miss something(s).**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes." Gandalf said to King Theoden as they were gathered in Meduseld. "A fool, but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring." Valéa glanced at Gimli as he exhaled in relief, sending him a small smile, which he returned. "We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the palantir a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing. He knows the Heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still. Strength enough, perhaps, to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle Earth uniting under one banner." Valea glanced at Theoden, trying to decipher his reaction, but his face was pointedly blank. "He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a King return to the throne of men. If the beacons of Gondor are lit Rohan must be ready for war."

"Tell me," Theoden said wearily. "Why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?"

"I will go!" Aragorn said strongly.

"No!" Gandalf barked.

"They must be warned," Valéa suddenly said.

"They will be." The wizard approached Aragorn and spoke in a low voice to him. "You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river. Look to the black ships." He turned from Aragorn, who wore an expression of extreme confusion. "Understand this, things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith and I wont be going alone." He turned to face Pippin, who visibly shuddered.

...

Valéa stood looking out over Rohan from the steps of the Golden Hall. She was worried. Worried about the battle to come, worried about her friends. It had been several days since Gandalf and Pippin had left for Minas Tirith. She'd heard the footsteps that slowly made their way closer to her, but decided to ignore whoever it was. That was, until they stopped directly beside her. When Valéa glanced to the side, she saw it was Eomer.

"You plan to fight, don't you?" He asked quietly. "If we are to go to Gondor."

Valéa nodded. "I'm not letting my friends go to battle with me sat here on my own. I would rather face death."

Eomer sighed. "You shouldn't be there. You are a woman."

Valéa snorted in derision. "Right, and the last battles I've been through don't count for anything?"

Eomer looked hard at her. "Those battles were not as serious as this one will be."

Valéa sighed, thinking back to her time in Lórien. Of what she Saw that day. "I know that. But I'm going anyway. I know very will I could die on that battlefield."

Eomer pinched the bridge of his nose. "So stubborn," he grumbled under his breath.

Valéa giggled. "Oh, you have no idea." She grinned.

Valéa's eyes widened when she saw Aragorn sprinting through the city and up the stairs into Meduseld. Valéa followed closely, her heartbeat picking up pace in her chest.

"The beacons of Minas Tirith!" He yelled as Valéa paused by the door. "The beacons are lit!" He stopped in front of the startled King of Rohan. "Gondor calls for aid." Aragorn finished breathlessly.

There was silence, and Valéa spent that time holding her breath, hoping - no, preying - that the King would make the right decision. "And Rohan will answer." Theoden finally said. "Muster the Rohirrim," he ordered Eomer. The King's nephew bowed to him and left. The bell rang out to gather the Rohirrim together only a few seconds later. Theoden left the hall hurriedly, the Fellowship following after him. "Assemble the army at Dunharrow, as many men as can be found. You have two days," he spoke to Eomer again as he walked at his side. He grabbed him by the shoulder to bring them face-to-face. Valea watched in silence, finally sure that the King of Rohan had made the right decision. "On the third, we ride for Gondor... and war."

"Forward!" Eomer shouted to his men.

"Gamling," Theoden said to the man as they stopped together. Aragorn and Legolas moved to stand either side of Valéa as they listened in.

"My lord?"

Theoden walked over to him. "Make haste across the Riddermark. Summon every able-bodied man to Dunharrow."

Gamling bowed. "I will."

Theoden watched over the mustering of the men, and Valéa felt pride in her chest. Pride for him. Despite any bad or unjust decisions he may have made in the past, the King of Rohan had earned her respect.

...

Valéa and Eowyn were both tending to their horses. Sofie seemed impatient to get moving.

"Do you ride with us?" Valéa asked the blonde.

Eowyn nodded. "Just to the encampment. It's tradition for the women of the court to farewell the men."

Valéa smirked as she caught sight of a sheath strapped to Eowyn's horse's saddle, hidden well under a blanket. "And of course, you plan to fight as well, don't you, Eowyn?" Valéa asked quietly, so no one could overhear them. Eowyn frowned at the elleth. "Don't worry, you'll get no resistance from me. Nor will I tell anyone."

Eowyn smiled. "Thank you, Valéa." She paused. "You know, over the last few days, you've really become a good friend."

Valéa returned the smile and placed a hand on Eowyn's shoulder. "It is the same for you."

...

Legolas and Gimli once more rode on a horse together, as Gimli was still unable to ride alone without falling off after ten seconds. Valéa and Sofie stood still alongside them.

"Horse men!" Gimli cried over the wind as it lashed across their faces. "I wish I could muster an army of dwarves, fully armed and filthy."

Legolas sighed loudly. "Your kinsmen may have no need to ride to war. I fear war already marches on their own lands."

Valéa turned her eyes backwards and she caught sight of Theoden with a grim expression. With a mental sigh, Valéa demolished the protective barriers around her kind, which had been up for so long she barely realised they were sill there. She heard the King's thoughts loud and clear in her head._ 'So, it is before the walls of Minas Tirith the doom of our time will be decided.'_

Valéa frowned, but then her golden eyes skirted towards Aragorn, who was mounting his horse.

Eomer shouted at the soldiers. "Now is the hour, Riders of Rohan. Oaths you have taken. Now fulfil them all, to Lord and Land!"

The Riders galloped from Edoras. Merry galloped along with them too, with the Fellowship surrounding him protectively.

* * *

**Yay, more battles on the horizon. Okay, I should be worried that gets me so excited... -_-**

**Hope you liked this chapter and sorry if it's a bit useless. I was tired when I wrote it.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

Aragorn and Theoden rode ahead of the army into camp, while Valea rode a little further behind with Gimli and Legolas.

"Make way for the King!" A soldier called out. "Make way, the King is here."

"Grimbold, how many?" Theoden asked.

"I bring 500 men from the Westfold, my lord."

"We have 300 more from Fenmarch, Theoden King!" Another soldier called.

"Where are the riders from Snowbourn?" Theoden demanded.

"None have come my lord."

Valéa and Legolas exchanged a concerned glance.

...

Aragorn and Theoden looked down at the armies from their high encampment. Valéa was sat on one of the logs placed around the fire, listening in on their conversation. On any other day, she probably would have refrained, but she figured there was no harm done this time.

"Six thousand spears," the King was saying, "less than half of what I had hoped for."

Aragron sighed. "Six thousand will not be enough to break the lines of Mordor."

"More will come," Theoden said with conviction, though Valéa could tell he was doubtful. She had kept her mind open ever since leaving Edoras. She figured that keeping her mind locked up was denying part of herself.

"Every hour lost hastens Gondor's defeat. We have until dawn then we must ride." Aragorn said grimly.

A neighing horse drew Valéa's attention away from the men. She turned her head and noticed how much difficulty the men were having in calming down the horses. They seemed to be nervous of something. Valéa suspected she knew what it was. Legolas and Gimli walked amongst the men, pausing by the ebony-haired elleth's side. Eomer, who was pulling his saddle off his horse's back, also paused.

"The horses are restless and the men are quiet." Legolas said.

"They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain." Eomer said, walking over to them.

"That road there - where does that lead?" Gimli asked suspiciously.

"It is the road to the Dimholt, the door under the mountain." Valéa answered, her eyes on the mountain path.

Eomer frowned. "None who venture there ever return. That mountain is evil."

He walked away. Valéa jumped a little as she felt something strong and warm on her shoulder. She glanced up to see Legolas. "We should eat something," the platinum-blonde said to her. Valéa nodded and followed him to get herself some food, hearing Gimli call to Aragorn.

...

Valéa was sat with Gamling and Eomer, and she could hear Eowyn talking to Merry inside the tent behind the King's nephew. She smiled at the sound of laughter in Eowyn's voice as she spoke.

Merry left the tent swinging a sword to and fro, practising.

"To the smithy, go!" Eowyn pushed him gently away, and Merry ran to the blacksmith.

"You should not encourage him." Eomer suddenly said.

Eowyn narrowed her eyes at her brother. "You should not doubt him."

"I do not doubt his heart, only the reach of his arm." Eomer said, making Gamling laugh.

"Why should Merry be left behind? He has as much cause to go to war as you. Why can he not fight for those he loves?" She became very serious and, once catching herself, started to walk away.

Eomer seemed to pick up on her double meaning. "You know as little of war as that hobbit." He stood and made his way towards the blonde maiden. "When the fear takes him and the blood and the screams and the horror of battle take hold. Do you think he would stand and fight? He would flee. And he would be right to do so. War is the province of men, Eowyn."

"Do you really think so lowly of women?" Valéa asked, standing quickly and strolling up to the man. "Of those who have not fought in a battle? You were in that position once, Eomer, and yet here you are. Merry has a right to fight, and so does Eowyn, if that is truly what she desires." Valéa glared at the startled human.

Eomer, however, quickly regained control of his expression. "Eowyn is a princess. She does not belong in battle."

Valéa took a menacing step forward, so she was eye-to-eye with him. "She belongs where she belongs. You cannot determine that for her."

The fuming elleth then spun on her heel and walked away, hoping to find a tree or practice dummy to take her frustrations out on. She didn't plan on walking face first into a strong chest as it came around a corner. She blinked, then stepped back, her eyes falling on the amused gaze of her elvish companion. "Sorry," she muttered to herself.

Legolas smiled. "Don't worry about it." He paused, glancing over at Eowyn, who was stood alone, watching them curiously. "I don't think I've ever seen you quite like that before. Or heard so much passion in your voice." He admitted, smirking.

Valéa felt heat flourish in her cheeks. "You heard that?"

Legolas chuckled and indicated to the men around them, a lot of whom were sending her varied looks. Some were suspicious, others confused, others impressed. "I think you'll find most people did."

Valea laughed nervously. Merry suddenly trotted up to the two of them, a pleading look on his small face. "Everyone seems so edgy." He complained quietly, looking only at Valéa. "I was wondering... well, I thought maybe you could... sing for them. Calm them down a little."

Valéa was a little surprised by the request, but when she caught sight of Legolas looking at her, she nodded. "I suppose I can do that."

Merry grabbed her hand and dragged her to the main fire, where a large crowd of soldiers were sat, their eyes darting to and from the mountain's door. "Alright, I got her!" Merry called cheerfully to them.

Valéa chuckled. Legolas suddenly whispered to her. "May it be. Know it?"

Valéa nodded, trying to hide the shiver that went down her spine when his breath brushed against her ear. "I do. Why that song?"

Legolas smirked. "I just think it'll suit your voice, that's all."

Valéa slipped into silence, butterflies churning in her stomach. Eomer, King Theoden and Aragorn suddenly appeared. Eomer wore a frown. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Valéa's going to sing for us." Merry said brightly.

Three more pairs of eyes turned to the black-haired elleth. Aragorn's were knowing, and Valéa could see the hint of a smile tugging at his lips. "Is she really?" Theoden asked, causing Valéa's attention to shift to the King.

She smiled. "Apparently so."

"Don't let us stop you, then." Theoden returned her smile, although a little stiffly. They still didn't have an easy relationship. Something told Valéa they never really would.

Valéa steeled herself and then took a deep breath. Her voice was strong when she began.

_"May it be an evening star  
__Shines down upon you  
__May it be when darkness falls  
__Your heart will be true  
__You walk a lonely road  
__Oh! How far you are from home."_

As Valéa began the chorus, Legolas suddenly joined in, and he entwined his fingers with hers. Valéa almost stuttered, but managed to keep her voice firm.

_"Mornie utulie (Darkness has come)  
__Believe and you will find your way  
__Mornie alantie (Darkness has fallen)  
__A promise lives within you now_

_May it be the shadow's call  
__Will fly away  
__May it be you journey on  
__To light the day  
__When the night is overcome  
__You may rise to find the sun_

_Mornie utulie (Darkness has come)  
__Believe and you will find your way  
__Mornie alantie (Darkness has fallen)  
__A promise lives within you now  
__A promise lives within you now."_

Silence followed their final note, and the men all seemed to simultaneously wake from some kind of sleep. Even Theoden looked slightly out-of-it. Then, as the effect of elves' voices wore of, they all began cheering, whooping and clapping.

Valéa pulled her hand awkwardly out of Legolas' and gave the men a mock bow, before retiring to her tent.

She laid down on her small bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. She was asleep in mere moments.

...

_The image Valéa saw before her was distorted, as if seen from someone not quite present. And then Valéa understood why. She saw her body, cold, pale, still, being carried in an open coffin through the quiet streets of Minas Tirith. Her hair was embroidered with white flowers, and there was a bouquet in her hands. The backs of her eyelids were purple. Her coffin was being carried by four Gondorian soldiers, and behind that were the Fellowship members, including, she noticed, Frodo and Sam. Was the war over?_

_The soldiers gently lowered her coffin into a large stone box. A tomb. A grand one, one she thought she was not worthy of. As the soldiers stepped away, the hobbits stood silently beside her. There were tears in their eyes as they each spoke caring, thankful, grief-filled words. Valéa, even watching from a distance, could barely stand it. Gimli was next, and he too had teary eyes from what she could tell, though was far more controlled. He too spoke sad words, that he wished to have known her better, to have been able to travel with her. Then came Aragorn, and Valéa could see Arwen behind him, looking saddened herself, despite the fact she had never known Valéa well. Aragorn spoke no words, instead just offered his presence. It was all that was needed._

_Then came Legolas. His movements did not hold the usual elvish quality; they were stumbled, disjointed. His eyes were filled with heart-wrenching sorrow and despair. It tore at Valéa's own heart, to see him in so much pain. She knew it was dangerous. Heart-break, the loss of a friend. If not handled properly it could cost an elf their life. And something was definitely wrong. His skin was a sickly colour - far too pale. His hair had lost its ethereal shine, and instead hung limp and lifeless over his shoulders. Dark circles were present under his eyes. Even standing seemed to take a considerable amount of effort._

_He muttered just one sentence. "_Le melin_." Then he collapsed on the ground. He was unmoving, and his eyes slid shut. Valéa heard herself cry out as Aragorn, Gimli and many others swarmed around him, panicked. But she knew it was too late. He was gone._

Valéa woke up with a start, bolting upright and sobbing her heart out. It took only a few seconds before someone came to see what was wrong. Eowyn.

"Valéa, are you alright?" She asked, deeply concerned.

Valéa nodded and more-or-less rolled out of bed. "I'm fine. Just a dream." She ran her hands down her face to discreetly wipe away her tears. She concentrated on calming herself as she talked. "Thanks for checking on me, Eowyn, but I really need to see Aragorn."

Eowyn frowned. "Aragorn? He's leaving."

Valéa was instantly alert. "_Leaving?!_" She ran out of her tent without another word.

...

When Valéa came across Aragorn again, he was leading Brego, his horse, away from the camp, in the direction of the Dimholt. She heard Gimli's gruff voice as she ran over to Sofia, who was ready for travelling.

"Just where do you think you're off to?" The dwarf demanded. Valéa began to pull Sofie by the reins towards the two of then.

"Not this time. This time you must stay Gimli." Aragorn said.

"Hmm..." Gimli said.

Suddenly Legolas appeared beside Valéa, and they together walked up to the other side of Aragorn, leading their horses. "Have you learnt nothing of the stubbornness of dwarves?" Legolas asked. Aragorn looked surprised to see them there.

"You might as well accept it. We're going with you laddie." Gimli said gruffly. Aragorn smiled.

The four of them mounted their horses and rode from the camp along the Dimholt road. Theoden and the soldiers saw them leaving, and Valéa could feel their eyes on the group.

* * *

_**This place is coming like a ghost town...**_

**Sorry, couldn't resist. It's a great - if not somewhat creepy - song, so you should check it out. It's by the Specials.**

**Anyways, hope you liked this chappie. Not really sure how I got it written so fast but oh well. No complaints here. Xxx :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

"What kind of army would linger in such a place?" Gimli asked as the three horses rode through the dark pass. Valéa was sandwiched between her companions, a flaming bird resting on her shoulder, providing them all light.

Legolas was who replied. "One that is cursed. Long ago the men of the mountains swore an oath to the last King of Gondor to come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. And so Isildur cursed them, never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge. Who shall call them from the grey twilight, the forgotten people? The heir of him to whom the oath they swore. From the north shall he come, need shall drive him. He shall pass the door to the Paths of the Dead."

"We should dismount," Valéa said as she gazed ahead of them. "Lead the horses on by foot."

The rest of the company nodded, and Legolas, Aragorn and Valéa slid gracefully off their steeds, while Gimli just tried not to fall flat on his face.

Finally, they approached the entrance to the Paths of the Dead. They were leading their horses by the reins, but the creatures were shifty and nervous.

"The very warmth of my blood seems stolen away." Gimli murmured.

They reached the doors. Legolas read the inscription above the door. "'The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead and the dead keep it. The way is shut.'"

Something came out of the door towards them at a rush, something akin to a breath of wind, but it felt far darker. It spooked the horses, who pulled on the reins and ran away from them.

Aragorn and Valéa both called after their horses, but to no avail.

Gimli looked alarmed. Downright fearful, in fact.

"I do not fear death!" Aragorn growled. He walked through the entrance. Legolas followed after him. Valéa too followed, but stopped just inside to wait for Gimli. She heard him muttering to himself and smirked.

"Well this is a thing unheard of. Two elves will go underground, where a dwarf dare not. Oh, I'd never hear the end of it." He ran after them, not noticing the elleth in the darkness, even when she was illuminated by her flaming bird.

Aragorn led the others through the darkness, a torch in his hand. Valéa's bird fluttered around her head, illuminating the walls. It revealed many human skulls on the floor. Aragorn moved on, unfazed, but Legolas remained looking at them. Gimli was trying to look at anything but the skulls, as was Valéa.

"What is it? What do you see?" Gimli asked.

"I see shapes of men and of horses." Legolas replied.

"Where?" Gimli demanded, looking around frantically.

"Pale banners like shreds of cloud. Spears rise like winter thickets through a shroud of mist. The dead are following. They have been summoned."

"The dead? Summoned? I knew that! Huh. Huh." Gimli tried to sound sure. Valéa rolled her eyes and continued forward.

Ghostly hands writhed around Legolas and Valéa, then Aragorn, and finally Gimli. They were ethereal. Reaching out. Gimli tried to blow them away. He blew and wafted them, his eyes glinting in fear.

"That won't help, Gimli," Valéa called back to him. "Just try to ignore them."

Aragorn and Legolas turned, looking at the hands. Aragorn glanced down an shuddered. "Do not look down."

Gimli paused and then looked down. Valéa did also, curiosity getting the better of her. Her stomach rolled at the sight of human skulls on the floor, under their feet. She stepped forward gingerly and the skulls crunched beneath her boot. She cringed. They finally emerged - running - from around a corner. Aragorn was still leading them forward, and they made it into an open space which contained a large building. It was old and crumbling, but Valea shivered at the sight of it. Aragorn turned, looking around.

"Who enters my domain?" A deep, threatening voice demanded of them.

Valéa spun round and the King of the Dead appeared before some steps in front of her. He was green, and his body looked like it had been torn to shreds.

"One who will have your allegiance." Aragorn stated boldly.

"The dead do not suffer the living to pass."

Aragorn growled. "You will suffer me!" He hissed.

The King of the Dead laughed menacingly, the sound becoming booming and echoed loudly over the large space. As he did, a whole kingdom of buildings appeared around them. Soldiers emerged from non-existent doors. A deadly army. It swarmed around them, every creature chanting.

"'The way is shut! It was made by those who are dead. And the dead keep it. The way is shut!' Now you must die!" The King taunted.

Legolas fired an arrow at the King, which passed straight through the him and clattered to the ground on the other side. Valéa drew her blades, gripping them tightly, just in case.

"I summon you to fulfil your oath!" Aragorn narrowed his eyes a little; a challenge.

"None but the King of Gondor may command me!" The ghost bellowed.

He approached Aragorn to attack him. Aragorn retaliated and blocked his sword with Anduril. Valéa blinked in shock. The Shards of Narsil were fixed? When?

The King of the Dead looked outraged. "That blade was broken!"

"It has been remade." Aragorn said to him. He caught the King by the throat and pushed him back. The ghostly army stood looking at him, curious now. "Fight for us and regain your honour. What say you?" He looked at the dead army, walking through them. "What say you?

Gimli grunted. "You waste your time, Aragorn. They had no honour in life and they have none now in death."

"Gimli!" Valéa hissed to him, a warning glare in her eyes.

"I am Isildur's heir. Fight for me and I will hold your oaths fulfilled." The man brandished his sword at them. "What say you?" The King laughed again and the army began to disappear. "You have my word! Fight and I will release you from this living death!" They disappeared. "What say you?" Aragorn called into the darkness.

Gimli yelled, "Stand you traitors!"

The Dead Army was gone. A cracking sound resonated through the room and the walls of the building in front of them began to collapse. Hundreds of human skulls fell down towards them.

"Out!" Aragorn instructed with a shout.

They scrambled to climb up the thousands of skulls, trying to reach the top of them. Valéa growled in frustration as they to slid down with them. The four of them managed to move towards the exit as the skulls continued to fall, filling the space with alarming quickness.

"Legolas! Run!" Valéa shrieked as she realised the ellon had begun to fall behind.

Valéa hung back and grabbed his hand, pulling him along begin her as they raced towards the white light of day. They emerged into the sunlight, gasping. Aragorn looked down from their high place to see ships on the river and a burning town. It looked like he thought he was too late. That they all were. He sunk down on his knees in despair, tears in his eyes. Legolas approached him and put his hand on his shoulder. It was only then that Valéa realised neither had let go of the other. She still held his hand in hers. Aragorn bowed his head. Legolas and Gimli also looked upset, but Valéa felt resolve wash over we in strong waves.

"Not all is lost," she said to them. "We cannot allow Gondor to fall. Not while there is still breath in our lungs and courage in our hearts."

There was a sound behind and they all glanced behind them to see the King of the Dead come out of the rocks. The ghost approached the future King of Gondor. "We fight!"

...

Ships were sailing up the river as Valéa ran alongside her comrades down a hill. The Dead Army were hidden from view for the time being, but she knew they were watching. Waiting. When she came to a stop, she could see the mercenaries on them. Aragorn, Legolas, Valéa and Gimli awaited the ships on the shore.

"You may go no further." Aragorn called to them. The closest ship's leader stood up defiantly in response. "You will not enter Gondor."

"Who are you to deny us passage?" The leader sneered, looking from man, to elf, to elf, to dwarf.

"Legolas, fire a warning shot past the boson's ear." Aragorn whispered.

"Mind your aim." Gimli said with a grin. Valéa instantly narrowed her eyes at the dwarf, suspicious. He knew Legolas had immaculate aim, so what was he planning?

Legolas fit an arrow to his bow and took aim. Just as he released the arrow, Gimli deliberately knocked the bottom of the bow, sending Legolas' aim off. The arrow killed a mercenary standing next to the boson. Legolas and Valéa both glared at Gimli, while Aragorn looked across at Legolas.

"Oh!" The dwarf cried. He put his hand to his mouth. "That's it, right, we warned you! Prepare to be boarded!" He shouted to them. A grin spread over the ebony-haired elf's lips as she drew her blades from their sheaths.

The mercenaries laughed tauntingly. "Boarded? By you and whose army?"

Valéa snorted. "I am so glad you asked." Her grin widened.

Aragorn smirked. "This army."

The King of the Dead and his army emerged through Aragorn and attacked the ships. The decks were clear in mere minutes while the small group of friends watched. Valéa sighed. "And I was so looking forward to fighting that lot." She complained.

Legolas sent a perplexed look her way. Gimli laughed. "Save it for later, lass."

Valéa nodded and put away her long knives, before climbing up into the ship after the others, trying to ignore the way the water made her stomach bubble with nerves. It seemed she never got over her fear of water, even after spending days on end sailing along the river out of Lórien. Aragorn made his way towards the wheel of the ship and began to steer it along the river, towards the smoking city of Gondor. Valéa settled herself down on a set of steps, prepared for the wait.

* * *

**Alright, Pelennor Fields is coming up in the next chapter. Or at least, that's the plan. Who knows? It might go on even after that. Just another quick reminder I'm going to Scotland on Saturday, so won't update for a while. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

A body suddenly appeared before her, startling Valéa out of her thoughts, which were turning increasingly dark. It was Legolas. Frankly, she was glad for the company. She smiled at him. "You don't mind me being here, do you?" Legolas asked politely as he sat by her.

Valéa tried to contain a smile. He never really got out of his 'prince' side; the politeness, and the regality. "Not at all." The elleth paused, her thoughts heading back to the dream she had the night before. "Legolas," she began cautiously, "if I were to tell you that, no matter what, you have to stay away from me in this battle, what would you say?"

Legolas blinked. "I would ask why you'd say such a thing."

Valéa sighed and turned her head back towards Gondor. "Do you remember when I had a Vision, in Lothlórien?"

Legolas winced a little, and Valéa caught it in the corner of her eye. "I do. You said you thought you saw your death. Why?"

"Because I saw the coming battle. I saw us all fighting. An arrow pierced my shoulder, and you saw it. You became distracted, tried to help. In doing so you allowed your guard to drop, and an orc snuck up on you. I saw it, so pulled you out of the way and took the blow." Valéa turned her head to catch his eyes. They were filled with pain. "If that is to happen, if I am shot by the arrow, I would ask you don't help. Do that, and I may survive." She paused again. "We both might."

Once again, Legolas looked startled. "What do you mean we _both_ might survive?" He demanded.

Valéa considered telling him, but shook her head. "That's for another time." She pointed ahead of them. "Look, we're there."

The ships were drawing up towards a mass of orcs awaiting them on the shore.

"Late as usual, pirate scum." One of then called. Valéa crouched down and watched as he pushed his way through the orcs towards the ships. "There's knifework here needs doing. Come on you sea rats, get off your ships."

Aragorn, Gimli, Valéa and Legolas jumped off the ship. Valéa drew her blades and a grin of anticipation stretched over her lips, secretly glad to be on land once more. The orcs looked surprised, and some of them betrayed fear in their expressions. The group began to approach the orcs.

"There's plenty for the three of us, may be best dwarf win!" Gimli shouted.

Valéa laughed. "I beat you last time, dwarf. Don't get ahead of yourself."

As they moved towards the orcs, the Dead Army materialised behind them and charged. The foul creatures stumbled back in astonishment. The Dead Army overran the orcs and killed every one they met. Valéa was slashing whirling around, her blades glinting. Suddenly, she had an idea, and called to her inner flames. They grew up the length of her blades, so they were red-hot, but didn't burn her. Then she began again.

"Thirty-seven, thirty-eight, thirty-nine, fort-"

Valéa's out-loud counting was interrupted by a shout of "Legolas!"

She paused in her dance to see an Oliphaunt making its way towards them. Legolas darted forward and leapt onto its tusks. Valéa suddenly wrenched her attention away from him and, ignoring the panic bubbling in her stomach, began killing again.

She yelped when the Oliphaunt came crushing down, its heavy body landing only three metres from her. "Legolas!" She shout-complained.

He looked shocked at how close that animal been to squashing her. Valéa rolled her eyes and turned around, only for an arrow to pierce her in the shoulder. She grunted in pain and stumbled back, but she met Legolas' eyes across the battlefield. He looked like he wanted to run to more than anything, but Valéa pointedly shook her head. Then, pushing past the pain searing along the length of her arm, she began fighting once more.

It was all over not long after that. Valéa awkwardly put away from long knives and began to gently pry the arrow out of her shoulder. Another hand suddenly appeared, and Valéa looked up to see Aragorn standing there. "Let me." He said.

Valéa nodded and grit her teeth as the arrow was pulled out of her shoulder. She tried to keep relaxed, but it wasn't easy. Luckily, the arrow came out whole.

Pressing her hand against her shoulder to stem the flow of blood, Valéa turned her attention to the Dead Army, who had gathered in front of them. "Release us!" The King of the Dead ordered. Valéa frowned. It should really be the other way round; they should be receiving orders, not giving them. Aragorn turned his head.

Gimli disagreed. "Bad idea! Very handy in a tight spot these lads, despite the fact they're dead."

"You gave us your word!"

Aragorn nodded. "I hold your oath fulfilled. Go. Be at peace."

The King of the Dead smiled. It was a creepy smile, but a smile nonetheless. There was a great wind and the Army of the Dead disappeared. Aragorn looked around, and his eyes fell on Gandalf, who bowed low to him. Aragorn smiled wistfully.

Valéa suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, and she turned to see Legolas there. He had a bandage in his other hand. Valéa nodded and roughly ripped the material over her shoulder. Legolas stepped forwards and began to wind it around her neck to keep it in place, then over her shoulder and under her arm. Valéa smiled her thanks to him when he was finished.

...

Gandalf was talking to Valéa, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Eomer in the Great Hall of Minas Tirith. The Fellowship members had learned of King Theoden's passing in the battle, so that meant that Eomer was the King of Rohan now.

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight." Gandalf said quietly. He walked across the hall, almost pacing. "The darkness is deepening."

"If Sauron had the ring we would know it." Aragorn stated calmly.

"It's only a matter of time." Gandalf said, causing Valéa to frown. "He has suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping."

Gimli, who was smoking a pipe, piped up. "Let him stay there! Let him rot! Why should we care?"

"Because 10,000 orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom." Gimli immediately looked concerned. "I've sent him to his death."

Aragorn turned to him, fierce determination in his eyes. "No. There is still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that."

"How?" Gimli asked.

"Draw out Sauron's armies. Empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate."

Gimli choked on his pipe.

"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms." Eomer said solemnly.

"Not for ourselves. But we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's eye fixed upon us." Aragorn turned his gaze towards Valéa, who was smiling in her understanding. "Keep him blind to all else that moves."

Legolas too smiled. "A diversion."

"Certainty of death, small chance of success... What are we waiting for?" Gimli asked enthusiastically. Valéa giggled silently, glad he could keep their spirits from tumbling beyond the point of reach.

Gandalf was not so sure. "Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait."

"Oh, I think he will." Aragorn said.

Valéa gasped, knowing what it was he was talking about. "Aragorn," she warned, "he will try to weaken you."

Aragorn nodded. "I know. But I will beat him. I must." Then he walked out. Valéa's worried frown tracked him as he left, but she made no move to follow. This was something he had to do alone.

* * *

**Alright, so I kind of pushed hard to get this out before I leave tomorrow. Sorry if its not up to standard. I will hopefully have another chapter out soon today. Hope you liked it, and, as always, thanks to everyone who has followed, favourited etc...**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

Since Sofie had wandered into Minas Tirith the day after the battle, Valéa rode her on the journey to the Black Gate. It was a three day ride, as they were travelling at walking pace to suit the needs of those who had no horse to ride, which was the majority of the force.

It was the night of the second day. They would arrive before the doors of Mordor the next day, so everyone took any chance they could to get some extra rest. Valéa couldn't sleep, however. The thoughts and fears of the men around her plagued her mind, meaning she could find not find peace enough to doze off.

Instead, she left her small tent and moved to sit by the dwindling campfire. The air around her was cold, but as an elf, she was not affected by it.

"You should be sleeping, Valéa," a kind voice called to her from her left. Valéa turned her head and saw Legolas walking calmly towards her. He was completely unarmed, which surprised her. She couldn't recall ever seeing him like this, other than the day of the council back in Imladris. And a couple times in Lothlórien.

"So should you," she pointed out.

Legolas smiled as he sat down beside her. "I know I won't sleep tonight. I never do before a battle." He paused. "What's your excuse?"

"I can hear the thoughts of those around me in my head, and don't think it wise to block them out. I did that before, and I was denying a part of myself. It was wrong. Besides, I slept well last night. I can get away with one night without sleep." Valéa smiled sadly.

There was a sudden pulsing around her neck. Valéa blinked. She had forgotten about her gift from Galadriel. In all honesty, this was the first time it had done this. She pulled the locket over head and stared at it for a moment. "What is that?" Legolas asked.

"It was my gift from Lady Galadriel. I've yet to use it, actually." Valéa said as she ran her fingers along the length of its frame.

"What does it do?"

"It reveals the deepest desires of my heart. It throbs when I need it. I didn't even think I did." Valéa paused when she remembered the thoughts that had been repeatedly swimming in her mind. They concerned the elf beside her, actually.

Cautiously, Valéa undid the latch on her locket and opened it. Inside were two pictures. One was of him. Of Legolas. The other was the Great Eye. Valéa was confused as she looked at the images. Legolas, somehow knowing this was a private moment, was looking around at anything but her and the jewellery in her hands.

Valéa snapped the locket shut and put it back around her neck, a deep frown on her face. She didn't understand what those images meant. What would she want with Sauron? Okay, Legolas was understandable, but Sauron? Then, as if answering some sort of hidden question, the answer came to her.

Legolas glanced at her. "Valéa, are you alright?"

Valéa had gone pale, her golden eyes were wide. "Sauron." She murmured. Her gaze flickered to his, before moving on again. "Sauron's form is a lidless eye of flames. Flames that call to me. They call to the flames inside my own soul. It seems there are two halves to me. The conscious side wants... _something_. The unconscious side is drawn to Sauron." She sighed. "I need to decide which part of me I listen to."

The platinum-haired ellon looked alarmed. "Are you having doubts, Valéa?"

Valéa vehemently shook her head. "No, no, no! Don't get the wrong idea. But we all know that fighting an inborn urge can be difficult."

"Is it inborn?" Legolas questioned.

"I guess so, since I was born with this power." She sighed. "I should try to sleep again. I know what I said, but even so, any extra strength will help. Goodnight, Legolas."

"_Losto vae, Valéa._" Legolas replied softly.

Valéa smiled to herself when she re-entered her tent and lay down. She closed her eyes and, though it took some time, she eventually managed to slip into a peaceful slumber.

...

When she woke up, it was noisy. The ground was hard and rough beneath her body, and her wrists were strangely sore. Opening her eyes, Valéa blinked against the dust that swirled around her face. The air was hot and dry, even more so than it had been. All around her were dark, foul bodies. Orcs. Immediately Valéa tried to reach for her blades, but her wrists were bound tight with ropes, and she had been stripped of her weapons.

An orc, noticing she was awake, sauntered over to her. "What did you intend upon walking up to the Black Gates?"

Valéa frowned. "What? I didn't do that."

The orc backhanded her, causing Valéa to grit her teeth. "You did. I personally saw to it that you were captured. We know of the army marching towards the Gates. You were one of them. The only thing that saved your life was you mumbling about Sauron and fire. Explain." Valéa felt the blood drain from her face. The fire within her had acted while her consciousness was out of action. Pulling that fire now from within herself, Valéa quickly burned away the ropes around her wrists. Then, leaping to her feet, she knocked the orc to the ground. Valéa summoned to herself a flaming sword and held it warningly by his throat. The orc stared at her, wide-eyed. "Y-You-"

"Shut up!" Valéa growled. The orc did as told. It was only then that Valéa noticed what she was wearing. Her thin, elvish travelling clothes had been replaced by coal black leather. It made her pale skin look white in comparison. Her hair was twisted into a neat knot. "Now, explain to me what happened when I got here. Tell me everything." She commanded.

The orc eyed the fire-sword warily and gulped, but began to explain. "W-When you came up to the Gates you looked like your eyes were fire. I was one of the few on guard, and I saw you first. I ordered for your capture." He paused, and then winced when Valéa pressed the fire against his throat for a moment. "You didn't fight. When you were brought before me, you grinned and just kind of... _bowed_. You said you were a mistress of fire, and that the real you was locked away for the time being. You warned me she - you - would be back, that she would not want to be here. But you - the evil you - insisted on talking to Lord Sauron. And you did. He made you our leader. You put on that armour then ordered us to tie you up for when the you you are now woke."

Valéa took a moment - granted, a very _long_ moment - to process that. Then, with a quick swipe of her blade, cut the orc's throat. She sighed. It seemed, in order to survive, she had to pretend she was evil. So she dissipated her sword and walked calmly up to the orcs around her as if she owned them. A few of them watched her in awe and fear, others were suspicious. She made a point of ignoring them all.

One of the orcs broke away from the rest and bowed to her. "Mistress Dae." Valéa fought back a frown. _Mistress Shadow?_ "What should we do about the army of men approaching the Black gates? Our scouts have reported they are to arrive in around five hours."

Valéa worked a vicious grin onto her face. "Then by all means, we must meet them. Prepare your men to leave. I want them all ready within the next thirty minutes. Then, we leave."

The orc nodded and began shouting orders. Valéa turned her eyes in the direction of the Black Gate. She sighed, then caught sight of her weapons hanging from a wooden weapon rack. Valéa picked them up and sheathed her knives, before strapping her bow and quiver over her back. She turned back to watch as the orcs prepared themselves for battle.

The elleth was approached by a hideous creature, but she knew immediately what it was. The Mouth of Sauron. "Dae, Lord Sauron wants me to give you these."

The Mouth held out a black gauntlets. The knuckles her studded with sharp metal, no doubt for punching. Valéa smirked and took them, slipping the toughened leather over her hands. She turned back to the orcs, most of whom were already standing ready.

The orc from before stepped forward. "Everyone is ready, Mistress."

"Then we march on the Black Gates." Valéa walked confidently alongside the Mouth of Sauron all the way up to the Gates. She held up a hand to stop their procession when they arrived, her ears picking up the distant sound of marching. She turned to the Mouth. "We wait until they call on us, then you go out alone. Taunt them, irritate them, I don't care. Just let them know they will fall."

The Mouth grinned and nodded. For a few seconds all was silent on the other side, then Valéa heard the sound of hooves on dirt. It came to a stop just the other side of the Black Gates. Aragorn's voices drifted over the Gates. "Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth. Let justice be done upon him!"

Valéa nodded to the Mouth and the Black Gates were opened just enough for him to move through.

Valéa listened intently, her heart hammering in her chest. "My master, Sauron the Great, bids thee welcome," the Mouth sneered to them. "Is there any in this rout with authority to treat with me?"

"We did not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed." Gandalf snapped. "Tell your master this: the armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return."

"Aha, old Greybeard. I have a token I was bidden to show thee." There was a faint sound of jangling metal.

"Valéa's locket!" Legolas hissed, pain in his voice. Valéa frowned and brought her hand around her neck. The locket was, indeed, missing. Knowing there would be orcs watching, she made a show of grinning evilly.

"Valéa!" Pippin whimpered. The sound almost made Valéa jump out from her position, but she knew to do so would be to end her life, so refrained.

"Silence!" Gandalf barked.

"No!" Merry wailed.

"Silence!" Gandalf shouted again, and this time his orders were obeyed.

"The she-elf was dear to thee, I see. Know, then, that she came to these lands of her own accord. She is one of us now. She betrayed you. Pitiful men, dwarves, elves, halflings. Not even you, Gandalf, could stop your own daughter's betrayal." The Mouth sneered.

"Where is she?!" Legolas demanded angrily.

"The other side of these Gates." The Mouth laughed. "Mistress Dae, why don't you reveal yourself to your old allies."

Valéa took a deep breath and then stepped out beside the Mouth of Sauron, her face impassive. The looks of outrage and pain on the faces of her friends sickened her. '_I didn't really join them,_' she desperately sent to them mentally. '_I woke up and found myself in Mordor._' Her eyes drifted to Legolas, and then she spoke only to him. '_My flames took control of me last night._' His eyes showed his understanding.

Aragorn suddenly rode forward. The Mouth smirked at him. "And who is this? Isildur's heir? It takes more to make a King than a broken elvish blade."

Aragorn drew his blade and swung it round faster than Valéa could even blink. The head of the Mouth of Sauron fell at her feet. He then turned to Valéa. "I thought better of you, Valéa." He said sharply, and Valéa knew in her mind that he was laying on the story that she had turned evil. "We all did."

"Then clearly your judgement is skewed." She sneered. "You put your faith in the wrong person." She turned to the orc on the Gates above her head. "Open her up!" She ordered.

And with a great groan, the Black Gates swung forward. Aragorn and his company turned around and galloped back to their company as the orcish army surrounded Valéa.

An orc sidled up to her. "Orders?" He asked as Aragorn began talking to his men.

"Wait for them to attack." Valéa replied. Then, she drew both her blades and let her fire travel up them. Against the cold air, copious amounts of steam rose from the red-hot metal.

Aragorn turned back to the army of Mordor and, as if in some kind of daze, stepped forwards and lowered his sword. Immediately Valéa knew Sauron was talking to him. The ranger turned back to his men and then raised his sword. He began running, on his own, towards the orc army of 11,000. Pippin and Merry let out war cries and soon chased after him, followed a beat later by the rest of the army. Valéa grinned and whirled around, beheading the orc closest to her just as Aragorn's blade reached the enemy.

The battle was on.

Whirling and swiping, Valéa killed seven orcs before any of them had time to realise that she was not on their side, ignoring the protests made by her still healing shoulder. She hacked at bodies, paying the black blood that sprayed over her already black armour no mind. She had reached twenty-seven kills (yes, she was counting again) when she saw Aragorn be knocked to the ground by an armoured cave troll. She began battling her way towards it, when she heard the high-pitched shrieks of the Nazgûl above her head. With a yell, Valéa summoned five flaming eagles with her mind. Her flames cooperated and began attacking the Nazgûl, but were joined soon after by the real things.

"Eagles!" Valéa heard Pippin shout as she fought her way over to Aragorn once more. "The eagles are coming."

Just as Aragorn was about to be struck down, a great, wailing cry sounded over Mordor. Valéa turned her attention to the Great Eye, only to see it flared up. Sauron's eye was moving this way and that in desperation. The black tower began to collapse. The orc army - and the cave troll that had attacked Aragorn - turned and fled, knowing the Sauron's defeat meant their doom. A loud explosion shot over the Black Land, and the ground began to collapse in on itself. Most of the 11,000 orcs were sucked into the earth. A fraction of that - one, maybe two thousand at most - escaped.

Valéa grinned and eagerly embraced her brother, pulling him to his feet as she did, before another explosion, this one far louder and more violent, rocketed through the earth. She turned her gaze towards Mt. Doom, and saw it was erupting. Frodo had destroyed the ring, yes, but it would not be much of a victory if he was killed. Valéa called to the flames inside of herself and a large eagle appeared in front of her. Two others flanked it. Valéa scrambled onto the back of one of them, and then shouted to Gandalf. "_Ada,_ get on!" Gandalf nodded and did so, his eyes wary as he felt the heat of the fire beneath his fingers. It did not burn him, though.

Her eagle took of without instruction, and the three great beasts flew over the Black Land. Valéa could see flaming rock spewing out of the top of the volcano even from this distance, and she was a long way away.

It took around half an hour to finally reach the volcano. The ebony-haired elleth let her gaze travel over the rock, preying that she found the hobbits who had saved the world. "Down there!" Gandalf said, and his eagle swooped down. The other two followed, picking up the two unconscious hobbits from their rock.

Valéa looked _through_ her eagle to see Sam in its claws. He was battered and bruised, but otherwise okay. She breathed a sigh of relief. They were alive. The War of the Ring was over.

They had won.

* * *

**Woohoo! I love this part. It makes you feel so appy. Okay, well, it makes _me_ feel happy.**

**Yes, I'm back from my holiday. I would love to say I have lots for you, and I have a couple chapters, but unfortunately we had no electricity most of our holiday, so I couldn't charge my iPod and so therefore couldn't write as much or as often as I'd first hoped. Oh well, can't be stopped. At least I'm back now (for a bit; go back to school next week -_-)**

**Hope you liked this!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25:**

They arrived back in Minas Tirith before the week was out. The citizens of the city rejoiced in not only seeing their soldiers - family members - return, but also seeing their King alive and well. Valéa was content. Gandalf had returned her locket to her as soon as they had landed, and Valéa could feel it constantly throbbing against her chest. She hadn't looked at it, though. Not yet. She was too busy celebrating with the rest of the men and women.

Upon reaching the peak of Minas Tirith, Valéa immediately ran to the House of Healing. Eowyn had been holed up there, after being injured in the Battle of the Pelennor Fields. The blonde, upon seeing her friend, shrieked happily and the two of them embraced. Valéa smiled over her friend's shoulder, relieved that she had recovered.

A man cleared his throat behind them, and Valéa let Eowyn go. She turned and saw a man with shoulder-length brown hair and steely grey eyes. She gasped. He looked so much like Boromir. "You're Faramir, aren't you?" She asked quietly. "Boromir's brother."

Faramir nodded. "I am."

The elleth paused. "Where is he? I haven't seen him since we camped before the battle here."

Silence answered her question. Valéa shook her head. Was he dead? Eowyn stepped forward. "Don't worry, Valéa, he's alive." The elleth exhaled in relief. "Just injured. He's just next door, actually."

"He woke up only yesterday," Faramir added when Valéa moved to go see him. "He's weak, so please don't put too much strain on him."

Valéa laughed. "I won't, don't worry."

She left and then ducked into the next room. Boromir was propped up on his bed, a book in his hands. She cleared her throat, and Boromir looked up at her. His eyes filled with joy. "Valéa, you made it!" Valéa laughed and nodded, smiling as she sat on the edge of his bed. "I wondered if you'd died..." The man trailed off.

Shaking her head, Valéa patted his covered knee gently. "No, we all survived." A pause. "What happened to you?"

Boromir shrugged. "Got stabbed in the stomach. Nothing too serious." Valéa raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment.

At that moment, Pippin came running in. "Valéa!" She turned her head his way, raising an eyebrow. "Frodo's awake!"

Valéa jumped to her feet and, after sending Boromir an apologetic look, dashed out of the room. She ran all the way to his room, and then came to a stop by her friends. Legolas, Aragorn and Sam were stood by the door, and seemed startled when she stopped by them. Then, they sent her a knowing smile, to which she just smirked.

They walked in, one-by-one. Valéa followed Legolas, and then Aragorn followed her. Valéa grinned at the sight of Merry and Pippin jumping and laughing with Frodo.

The little hobbit's face lit up even more when he saw them. "Valéa! Aragorn!" Valéa grinned at him as stood at the foot of the bed with everyone else. Legolas entwined his fingers with hers and they exchanged a glance. Valéa smiled at him a little. The feeling of his hand in hers felt right, somehow.

...

A strange silence had descended over Minas Tirith. Now the war was over and the celebrations had ceased, it was time to mourn and honour those who had died. The Pelennor Fields became a large graveyard. Valéa had stood by to watch as many soldiers were buried, but eventually it'd become too much for her, so she left.

Valéa then briefly visited Boromir, who was recovering quickly, before she went to the large courtyard in front of the palace. She was now leaning against the stone barriers, looking out over the city and beyond. The moon was whole in the sky, and it cast a white light over the land.

Valéa had been given a few more lessons in controlling her magic by Gandalf, and was now so acutely tuned to those around her that she knew someone was approaching her well before she heard them. So she knew someone was walking up to her now. And the intense feeling of sweetness and warmth that enveloped her told her it was Legolas. He leaned against the stone beside her. For a while, they stood in silence.

"When Aragorn's coronation is over, I promised Gimli I'd take him to Mirkwood." Legolas stated conversationally.

Valéa smiled. "Try to keep him behaved, will you? I doubt he'll be... let's go with courteous... in the company of strangers. Let alone elves."

Legolas chuckled. "Don't worry, I've already been given that warning by both Aragorn and Gandalf." He paused. "What are you going to do?" He asked.

Valéa shrugged. "I don't know. While part of me wants to return home to Lothlórien, the rest of me wants to travel and explore. Mirkwood sounds like a good place to go, now you mention it."

Legolas gently took her hand and squeezed it. "Why don't you check your locket? I know you've been ignoring it."

Valéa balked. "How do you know that?"

Legolas glanced down at the necklace. "I can see it moving when it's pressed against your skin. It's like a heartbeat."

Valéa chuckle. "Yeah, alright." She sighed. "I'm a little reluctant to look," she admitted. "After what happened last time, a part of me is suspicious of it, which I know a ridiculous."

The blonde ellon smiled. "It was a gift from Lady Galadriel. I don't think that warrants suspicion."

Valéa sighed. "No, you're right, of course." Valéa pulled the locket over her neck and moved to open it, but still she hesitated. Suddenly, she had an idea. "Hey, if you hold it and open it, does that mean it'll show you your desires?"

"I don't know." Legolas rolled his eyes.

"Care to find out?" Valéa offered up her locket.

Legolas accepted it and, after a very short hesitation, undid the latch. Bewilderment appeared on his face, before he smiled and shut it up again. "Well, those were definitely mine. I guess it changes depending on who's holding it."

"May I?" Valéa took back her locket and opened it. In front of her eyes were two pictures. The same picture of Legolas was there, as well as an unfamiliar wood. Mirkwood, probably. She closed up the locket and hung it back around her neck. "What did it show you?" She asked slowly.

Legolas picked up the end of her locket and showed her. On the left side was a picture of his father, on the other was... her? Valéa blinked, frowned, then felt tears in her eyes. She took the silver locket from him and the pictures changed before her eyes. She then allowed Legolas to see them. And through all this, her heart was pounding against her chest like fast-moving horse hooves.

Legolas suddenly pulled Valéa into his arms and crashed his lips against hers. For the first few seconds, Valéa was startled into motionlessness, but eventually she thawed enough to return the kiss. His lips tasted of the woods, and faintly of berries of some kind. Valéa's arms circled around his neck and Legolas, in response to this, tugged her closer to him.

When they - finally - pulled apart, Legolas stroked her cheek with his thumb. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He whispered breathlessly to her.

Valéa's answering smile was dazzling. It lit up her entire face. "I know how you feel," she murmured, before kissing him again, this time a little less urgently.

...

The whole of Minas Tirith is gathered in the courtyard of the palace. Valéa was stood next to Legolas in a pure white dress. It was a dress made by humans, so felt heavy on her body, but it was beautiful.

Aragorn was being crowned King today. He was knelt on the steps to the hall. Gandalf lifted the crown high and then placed it on Aragorn's head. Valéa smiled proudly at her adoptive brother.

"Now come the days of the King." Gandalf said clearly to the crowd. Then, more quietly, he added, "May they be blessed."

He moved back and Aragorn walked up the steps. He took a deep breath and turned towards the people. His people. They all clapped and cheered.

"This day does not belong to one man, but to all. Let us together rebuild this world, that we may share in the days of peace." Aragorn said calmly.

The people applauded again. Valéa looked up in wonder as petals began to fall down upon them.

Aragorn began to sing the song of Elendil, which Valéa now knew, having helped Aragorn to remember the words. "_Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta_." (Out of the great sea to Middle Earth I am come. In this place I will abide, and my heirs, unto the end of the world.)

He then proceeded to walk down towards his people. Faramir and Eowyn bowed low to him. Eomer also bowed, and it was a bow that Aragorn returned. The elves approached him, Legolas and Valéa leading. The new King put his hand on Legolas' shoulder.

"_Hannon le_." He said to them both.

Valéa and Legolas smiled, and the ellon indicated behind him with his eyes. Aragorn looked behind Legolas. His two elvish friends stepped back, grasping each other's hand tightly as they watched his eyes widen in surprise. Arwen was there, walking towards him, holding a banner in her pale fingers. Aragorn moved forwards to meet her. He took the banner from her and gently passed it to the woman stood beside him. Arwen had tears in her eyes and she lowered her head. Aragorn lifted her face towards him, holding her chin. She smiled at him. Aragorn looked deeply at her and then claimed her for a passionate kiss, lifting her up and turning around with her as he did so, clearly overjoyed. Everyone cheered and Valéa glanced to her right to see Elrond smiling. Their eyes met and she winked, before turning back to the reunited couple. They kissed again tenderly. Arwen laughed and pulled him against her in a loving embrace.

They walked hand-in-hand and came to the hobbits. Valea and Legolas stood next to Arwen. The hobbits all bowed to Aragorn's in respect. This made Valéa smile widely.

Aragorn shook his head. "My friends," he said, making them look up, "you bow to no one."

He knelt down in front of them and lowered his head. Everyone copied him. Valéa glanced up very quickly to see the hobbits looked incredibly embarrassed. She smiled to herself and then looked at Legolas as they all straightened again. Everything had turned out just perfectly.

* * *

**FINALLY! Alright, first kiss(es) between Valéa and Legolas! Took long enough (I said it would be an eventual Legolas/OC) ;)**

**Hope you liked it.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26:**

There was a celebration feast prepared in the Great Hall. Legolas and Valéa walked hand-inch and up to the King and Arwen, both of them bowing.

Aragorn chuckled. "I don't really think that is necessary?" He said to them as they straightened.

Valéa sent her brother a smug smile. "I've been telling you for years, you'd be too good at this whole 'King' thing."

Aragorn laughed. "I still don't believe you."

"We'll see." Valéa grinned.

Aragorn suddenly turned more serious. "Legolas, may I have a word?"

Legolas nodded and left with him, after dropping a chaste kiss on Valéa's forehead. The black-haired elleth smiled as Arwen raised an eyebrow. "What do you suppose that is all about?" Valéa asked.

Arwen smiled knowingly as the two of them watched their partners converse. "Probably warning him."

Valéa blinked and frowned. "About what?"

"He's probably warning Legolas that if he hurts you, he'll hunt him down, or something like that. It's what brothers do."

Valéa laughed. "See, I would say the same to you, but I know you don't need to be told. Also, I know you'd never hurt him anyway."

Arwen smiled. "Women were always the wiser ones."

"I wouldn't necessarily agree with that," came a familiar voice from behind Valéa. She turned and grinned at Boromir.

"Nice to finally see you out of bed," she teased.

Boronia rolled his eyes. "I didn't see you faring much better after the battle. What was it, an arrow in the shoulder?"

Valéa nodded. "At least I wasn't put out of action."

"How is your shoulder, by the way?" Aragorn asked as he and Legolas rejoined them.

Valéa shrugged. "It's been better."

Aragorn rolled his eyes. "Thank you, I really needed to be told that," he grumbled sarcastically.

Valéa stiffened. Her powers had picked up the taste of someone cold and sour walking into the room. She turned her head and watched as a man with long, dark hair walked through the hall, looking like a commoner. Valéa quickly excused herself and began pushing through the crowd to reach him. She paused, before sighed. She sent a brief mental message to Legolas. _'If you're watching this, I'm sorry, but it's necessary.'_

She slowly neared the man, trying to be discreet about it. Their eyes met, and Valéa sent him what she hoped to be a shy smile. He sauntered up to her. "Now what would a beautiful elf such as yourself be doing here?" He asked in a gravelly voice.

Valéa smiled. "King Elessar is a good friend of mine. Like a brother, in fact."

He raised an eyebrow. "Is he really? I would very much like to meet him."

Valéa made a show of pursing her lips. "Oh, I don't know if that's..." She trailed off.

The man sent her a horrid smile, but it was clearly intended to look innocent. "Ah, it's not like I'm gonna do anything."

Valéa frowned. "Well, alright then." She gave him another smile and began leading the way up to her friends. The look she sent them told them everything they needed to know.

Valéa stepped aside to let the man forward. He knelt on one knee and bowed, giving Valéa both the time and the excuse to grab the knife tucked into her boot and hold it against his neck. He stilled instantly. "What madness is this?!" He demanded.

"You are no friend of the King's," Valéa hissed back. "You intend ill upon him and, like I said before, he is like a brother to me."

The man suddenly wrenched Valéa's arm away and lunged for Aragorn. He didn't get far, though, because Boromir had unsheathed his sword and plunged it into the man's chest. All around them, the people had gone quiet. Aragorn turned to his closest guard. "Clear away the body," he ordered quietly.

The guard nodded and, with the help of another, picked the man off the floor and took him elsewhere. Valéa sighed. "Well, that certainly wasn't festive." She muttered to herself. She then walked away from the King and pushed her way through the crowd. She need air, and solitude. Since no one followed her out, it seemed her friends knew that.

...

Legolas, Gimli and Valéa were sat atop their horses. They were leaving for Mirkwood today, and Aragorn and Arwen were seeing them off. It had been a month since Aragorn's coronation, and a week and a half since their wedding. Valéa smiled at them both.

"Keep in touch, will you?" She asked her brother. "I'll visit when I can."

Aragorn nodded and pressed a box into her hands. Valéa opened it and raised an eyebrow at him. It was a silver headdress - one of elvish design - and wasn't too different from the one Arwen wore for their wedding. "Just keep hold of it. I have a feeling it will come in handy," Aragorn said with a wink. Valéa blinked her confusion, but Aragorn just smirked and said nothing.

While he spoke with Legolas, Arwen spoke to Valéa. "What you have with Legolas is beautiful, Valéa." She said, grasping the elleth's hand. "Don't let anything pull you apart."

Valéa smiled down at her friend. "I won't."

Arwen nodded approvingly and then stepped back, having already spoken to Gimli and Legolas. Aragorn stood beside her a few seconds later. "Have a safe journey." He told them.

The three of them nodded, and then Valéa and Legolas turned their horses towards the city gates - which were open and waiting for them - and kicked them into a canter. They left the city of Minas Tirith in high spirits.

...

Legolas insisted they make a stop in Lothlórien, and Gimli was eager to agree. Valéa smiled at Legolas' consideration, and the three of them entered the Golden Wood three weeks after departing from Minas Tirith. Their welcome was much friendlier than the previous one, and Haldir led them with a kind smile through the woods. Valéa held Legolas' hand the whole time, fighting back a smile when Gimli muttered something about being a third wheel.

The three of them were taken before the Lord and Lady. Galadriel embraced Valéa when they met, and smiled widely at her. "I am glad you're safe." She said kindly.

Valéa bowed her head. "Thank you, _hiril vuin_." She replied.

Galadriel smiled and then turned to Legolas and Gimli. Lord Celeborn approached Valéa. "I can feel that you have made much progress with your magic."

Valéa nodded. "Ada taught me."

Celeborn smiled. "A part of me always knew he was not gone. It would take more than a balrog of Morgoth to kill Gandalf."

Valéa laughed. "I agree with you there." She said cheerfully.

Galadriel appeared next to Valéa and placed her warm hands on the elleth's shoulders. He eyes drifted over all of them. "I have asked for rooms to be prepared for each of you." She said with a smile that Valéa could only describe as sly. She instantly became worried. Lady Galadriel was planning something, and she wasn't sure she liked not knowing what it was.

...

Valéa sat humming by the river. She was forcing herself to visit the water now, trying to overcome her fear of it. Legolas suddenly moved to sit by her. He wrapped and arm around her shoulder against him, allowing for Valéa to lean her head against his shoulder. "How long do we plan on staying here?" Valéa asked.

Legolas awkwardly shrugged. "As long as we want, I suppose. Although we do both want to go to Mirkwood, for our own reasons."

Valéa smiled. "That's true. I think I'd like to meet your father when we arrive."

Legolas chuckled. "And I've no doubt you will. Since we're together now, he'll want to meet you."

Valéa nodded absently. She sighed. "I love you, Legolas," she whispered. It was the first time she had spoken those words to him, and she could feel the anticipation churning in her stomach as she waited for his answer.

Legolas didn't even hesitate. "I love you too." He replied. He placed a quick kiss to her temple, and then just held her. Valéa smiled to herself. Love. When your heart melts like butter on a hot day at the sight of someone. When you feel lightheaded and free. When you ache to be with them. That is love. And that was what she was feeling.

It was almost dark by the time they pulled apart. "We should be getting back." Valéa said, getting to her feet.

Legolas nodded. "I'll find someone to lead me to my room." As they reached the clearing that lead to Valéa's bedroom, he held her arms gently and kissed her lips. Valéa smiled against him and kissed him back. It wasn't a long kiss, but it didn't need to be. "I'll see you in the morning." Legolas whispered, before leaving with a quick squeeze of her arms.

Valéa watched him retreat, before walking up to her room. She ignored the bed for the moment and instead walked over to her window, staring out over what had been her home for so long. She turned her head when she heard two pairs of footsteps coming nearer. She frowned. _Hang on a moment..._

The door opened, and - surprise, surprise - Legolas stepped in. Valéa sighed. So this was Galadriel's plan. Legolas froze upon seeing her, before he smiled an amused smile and shook his head. "I had a feeling Lady Galadriel would try to pull something like this." Legolas said as he placed his bow and quiver on the floor beside hers. He looked around. "Is this your room?"

Valéa nodded, never letting her eyes leave him. "This has been my room for as long as I can remember."

Legolas walked up to her and encircled the elleth in his arms. "It's very nice," he said, before kissing her hotly on the lips. Valéa took a moment to regain herself, before kissing back. Her hands ran up and down the length of his muscled arms, which in turn held her waist gently.

She pulled away and then just hugged him, closing her eyes in contentment.

"We should probably retire for the night," Valéa said, walking over to her wardrobe to get her nightdress. She laughed when she saw their were clothes for males in there as well.

She pulled out her dress and then shyly asked Legolas to avert his gaze. He did so without argument. Such a gentleman...

When she was done, Valéa climbed into bed and closed her eyes, promising not to open them while Legolas changed. She looked at him when he climbed into the bed with her. He now wore a loose white shirt and soft grey breeches. She snuggled up to him and he wrapped his arms around her, running his fingers through her hair slowly.

"Sleep well, Valéa." He murmured against her head.

Valéa replied with a tired-sounding, "You too." She was asleep before she could comprehend any response he may have made.

* * *

**Sorry about all the breaks... :/**

**Okay, hope you liked this update. They'll be in Mirkwood next chapter, hopefully.**

**BIG BIG thanks to all my followers, favouriters, reviewers and just viewers. Over 19,000 now! (Came back from my holiday and I think my jaw hit the floor). Xxx**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapters 27:**

After three days in Lothlórien, Gimli, Legolas and Valéa set off once more for Mirkwood. The road they took was quiet and open, but none of them allowed themselves to properly relax. There were still orcs out there, so they didn't want to be caught off guard. Luckily, they reached the borders of Mirkwood without once have to draw their weapons.

Once inside the trees, however, they were met by fourteen arrowheads. "At ease, friends." Legolas said, dismounting Arod, who he had kept. Gimli too got off the horse, but Valéa remained seated on Sofie, her hands ready to reach for her long knives.

The wood-elves immediately lowered their arrows. "Prince Legolas!" One of them gasped. Then, they were all on their knees in a low bow.

Legolas sighed. It seemed he hadn't missed this much. Valéa bit back a giggle. "That isn't necessary. Now, Gimli, Valéa, let's continue on."

Valéa nodded and finally slid off Sofie's back, grabbing hold of her reins and pulling the chestnut mare along behind her. The thee of them were joined by two others. They looked like escorts, and true enough, they didn't say a word the entire journey through the woods. Valéa did notice them watching Gimli very closely, though. She moved closer to him and tried to provide him with a little comfort in knowing that he was with people who wouldn't let anything happen to him.

Mirkwood's trees were tall and - in many cases - gnarled. While Valéa internally thought the Golden Wood held more beauty, she couldn't deny Mirkwood had its own appeal. The wood had an air of mystery to it, and Valéa found herself in awe of it already.

Before long, they came across an area lit by torches and candles. It looked a bit like the scene from a camp, but at a much larger scale. Valéa let her eyes widen in admiration. Legolas caught her look and smirked. "Like what you see?" He asked teasingly.

Valéa laughed, not remotely phased. "Absolutely." She grinned.

Legolas smiled. "I'm glad." He glanced down at their Dwarven companion. "What about you, Gimli? You've been strangely quiet."

Gimli chuckled. "Just trying to imagine you living here."

Valéa let out a very un-lady-like snort. "Is it really so difficult?" She questioned, stopping to give Sofie the chance to manoeuvre her way through a tightly-knit group of trees.

Gimli shrugged. "The last year I spent with him was in pretty much anywhere but trees."

"What about Lórien and Fangorn?" Legolas challenged from a little ahead. Arod was struggling to keep up with him.

"We weren't there long enough for that to count," Gimli grumbled.

Valéa giggled and patted his head. Legolas suddenly came to a stop and passed Arod over to a young elfling. Valéa did the same with Sofie, and watched as the boy retreated with their horses in tow. Legolas gently squeezed her shoulder to get her attention. "Come, I expect my father will have heard of our arrival by now." He glanced at Gimli. "Do_ try_ to be polite to him, Gimli."

Gimli held up a hand. "I'll do my best, but can't make any promises."

"Then it'd probably be best that you don't speak at all," Valéa said, winking at him. "Unless, of course, you are required to."

Legolas led them through the trees and lights - with many inquisitive eyes following their progress - and eventually they came across a grand palace. He paused and took a deep breath. Valéa rested a hand on his shoulder. "Don't hesitate, just go," she whispered.

Their eyes met and he nodded, before pushing the doors to the palace open. Valéa followed him in afterwards, as did Gimli, but they both stood still about three metres in, allowing Legolas to reunite with his father. Valéa gripped Gimli's shoulder in a silent reminder.

"Legolas, my son, I'm glad you've returned!" King Thranduil greeted Legolas. He had a face that spoke of great wisdom, but there was a fatherly glint in his eyes that reminded Valéa of Gandalf. For a moment, sadness seeped into her heart.

"Well met, father." Legolas said with a bow.

Thranduil smiled and walked up to his son, and they grasped each other's shoulders. Then Thranduil's gaze flickered to Valéa and Gimli. "And who have you brought into my hall, Legolas?" He asked.

Legolas turned to the others with a smile and motioned for them to come forward. "This, father, is Valéa of Lothlórien, and Gimli, son of Glóin. They are friends of mine."

"Ah, they must be members of this Fellowship of yours," Thranduil said with a slightly stiff smile. "Am I right?"

"Yes, father." Legolas nodded.

Thranduil gazed at Gimli for a long moment. "It has been almost eighty years since a dwarf has set foot in these woods, and your father was amongst those who did. I sincerely hope you are here with much more peaceful intentions." Gimli grunted and nodded, making Valéa stifle a laugh. This, in turn, brought King Thranduil's attention to her. "And Valéa of Lothlórien." He smiled. "It is a pleasure to meet you, my dear."

Valéa bowed, mainly because she couldn't curtsey due to her lack of skirt. "The pleasure is all mine, my lord." She said politely.

Thranduil raised his eyebrows. "You look very much like a friend of mine. I would say you are related, except, as far as my knowledge goes, she has no siblings or children."

Valéa's eyes widened significantly. "I do not know much of my own family, my lord. Just who my father is." She said.

Thranduil tilted his was to the side. "And who would that be?"

"Mithrandir, my lord." She replied cautiously.

That caused Thranduil's eyebrows to rise again. "I was not aware that Gandalf the Grey had any children."

"Nor was I until less than a year ago, my lord. And he is no longer Gandalf the Grey. He is a White Wizard now." Valéa replied.

Thranduil smiled. "I had wondered. There have been rumours of two White Wizards. Tell me, what fate met Saruman?"

"Death, father," Legolas stated monotonously. "He fell from the top of his tower after Isengard was taken over by ents."

Valéa shivered as she remembered watching his body land on the large water wheel. It had not been a clean or pleasant death. Not that death ever really was pleasant. "I wondered when the ents would wake again," Thranduil mused aloud. He gestured to a maid stood silently by the door. "Tell the chefs to prepare a grand feast for my son's return." The maid bowed and hurried from the room.

Legolas frowned. "Father, that is not necessary."

"I would disagree. You have been away from these woods for thirteen months. The people must celebrate the return of their prince." Thranduil's look simply dared him to challenge that statement. When there was no argument, he nodded in satisfaction. His eyes drifted over Valéa and Gimli. "I will send someone to show you to your chambers. The feast will begin at seven this evening. Please dress appropriately."

Valéa and Gimli bowed; Gimli stiffly and with a straight face, Valéa as if it was the most natural thing in the world. She wore a polite smile. The two of them then left the hall, allowing the King and his son more time to catch up. They stood near the palace, but far enough away that it wasn't the only thing they saw.

"You know," Valéa started, thinking things over, "over the last year or so, we've met a lot of Kings." She started counting them on her fingers. "Theoden, Eomer, Aragorn and now Thranduil too."

Gimli nodded his agreement. "It is certainly more than is normal." Gimli then looked up her. "You look as if you're royalty yourself, lass." He said with a grin.

Valéa shook her head. "Gimli, I highly doubt that." She said. "Just because I know lots of royals doesn't mean I am royalty."

"It's only a matter of time."

Valéa started choking on air. It was a peculiar sensation - she had never done that before. Gimli chortled and rubbed her back. "What?" She squeezed out.

Gimli smirked. "It'll happen. You'll see."

Valéa vehemently shook her head. "One thing at a time, Gimli." She said.

"Are you alright, Valéa?" Legolas asked upon reaching the two of them. He was alone. "When I came out you were choking."

Valéa nodded her head, trying to fight a blush. "I'm fine. Gimli just caught me off guard, is all."

A blonde elleth suddenly approached them, followed quite quickly by another, this one with vibrant orange hair. The blonde faced Valéa. "King Thranduil told me to lead you to your chambers, my lady. If you will follow me."

Valéa nodded and left with a departing smile towards her friends. She was led into an impressive room with white bedsheets on a large bed. It reminded her of her room in Rivendell, except most of the furniture was brown wood instead of white. There was a selection of gowns laid out on the bed. "This place is beautiful," Valéa said. She eyes the gowns with avid curiosity.

"I'm afraid we will have to have the dresses adjusted pretty quickly. Are there any dresses among this selection that catch your eye?" The maid asked.

Valéa looked them over. "I'm quite fond of the white and gold one." Valéa said, holding it up against her body. The bodice was made of shimmering gold silk, which trailed down and ended at a pure white skirt. The skirt was satin, and was long enough to trail along the floor several inches. It was beautiful.

The maid smiled. "And I think it will suit you, my lady. Come, let's see how it fits. "

With the help of the maid, Valéa managed to wriggle into the dress. The fit wasn't bad, just a little loose around the waist. The maid smiled when she looked at Valéa. Valéa looked at her reflection in the mirror in front of her. "I love it!" She said enthusiastically.

Laughter followed this sentence. "It suits you, my lady. Matches your eyes."

Valea double checked this statement, and found it was true. She smiled. "Yes, it would seem it does."

"I have never seen eyes your colour before." The maid said as she started pinning the dress into the right shape. She paused. "Forgive me for saying this, but they make you look abnormal."

Valéa laughed. "I am abnormal."

The maid smiled and then stepped back. "There." She admired her work. "I'll get to work on that straight away. For now, you can choose one of the dresses in the closet. King Thranduil said he wished to speak to you when you had a moment."

"Alright. Thank you, uh...?"

"Launa, my lady." Launa smiled.

"Thank you, Launa." Valéa smiled and went over to the closet. There, she found a much larger selection of simple dresses. She picked out a lace green dress and slipped it on. This one fit much better, but was a little loose around the neckline this time. Valéa widened out the shoulders and then smiled at her reflection. The green seemed to suit her quite well. Valéa said a last 'thank you' and 'goodbye' to Launa, before leaving her room.

When she arrived at the palace, Legolas and Thranduil were having a quiet conversation. They stopped when they saw her, however. Valéa dipped into a curtsey. "I was told you wished to see me, my lord?" She asked politely.

Thranduil smiled. "I was going to inquire as to what sorts of powers your parentage has rewarded you with, but Legolas has given me a pretty good idea."

Valéa laughed. "To be honest, my lord, I have only just begun to develop my powers. There is not much I can do."

Thranduil cocked his head to the side. "Would you care to show me something?" He asked.

Valéa smiled and held out a hand, palm up. She used her fire powers to form a little squirrel. It sat on her palm, looking curiously at everyone. She then changed its shape to a far larger creature - a pony. The plants around them weren't at all affected by the heat that came off from the creature as it pawed the ground. Valéa then made her flames disappear, and turned back to Thranduil, who had an expression of awe of his ageless face.

"Remarkable." He breathed, his eyes on hers. He suddenly smiled. "There is a fire flickering in your eyes, Miss Valéa. Perhaps that is what give them their unique colour."

Valéa smiled bowed a little out of respect, instead of a nod. A brown-haired ellon suddenly raced up to them all. "My lord, a camp of orcs have been spotted on the southern borders."

Valéa's face immediately flattened out, and she formed a fire-horse in front of her, before mounting the creature. She charged off south with the men calling after her, but she ignored them. She reached the camp in five minutes at a full gallop.

Quickly sliding off the horse, Valéa replaced it with a flaming bow and arrows. She stepped up to a tree and peeked out from behind it. A quick count revealed seventeen orcs. Valéa darted out from behind her tree and fired an arrow, killing one orc. Then she continued on so the orcs would think she came from the wrong direction, before firing again. She repeated like this in a circle, before going in the other direction to confuse the nine remaining orcs. She then dissipated her weapon and replaced it with two long knives, the same length and weight as the real things. Jumping out from her position, Valéa managed to cut down two orcs before the others noticed. Then they charged at her. Valéa parried and countered many attacks, but couldn't deny the long skirt of her dress was slowing her movements. Soon, though, they were all dead. There was a shallow cut on the back of Valéa's hand, but other than that she had come out unscathed. The same could not be said about her dress. The fine, green lace was now covered in thick, black, odorous orc blood. Valéa sighed. She'd have to change out of this pretty soon.

Turning back towards the north, Valéa froze when she saw a group of about twenty elves staring wide-eyed at her. Among them were Thranduil and Legolas. Valéa huffed inwardly. This was going to take some explaining.

* * *

**Okay, sorry if my description of Mirkwood is wrong. It's just how I imagined it to be in my own head. I would like to say a MASSIVE thank you to all my viewers. 20,000! I love you guys. Virtual cookies for all!**

**Hope you liked this update! :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**ValéaChapter 28:**

The first few minutes of the ride back - the other elves had brought horses (Valéa rode with Legolas) - were spent with Thranduil spluttering out incomplete or incoherent sentences, often both. Eventually, he got over his shock enough to ask the question he wanted answered.

"When did you learn to wield blades like that?" He demanded.

Valéa sighed. "I learnt at home, in Lothlórien, but I have spent the last few months fighting in battles, so my skills have been honed in the war."

"And you fought in a dress, no less. Yet you barely have a scratch on you." Thranduil shook his head. "You are a mystery, Valéa."

Valéa smirked. "I've been told that a few times over my lifetime."

Legolas chuckled, the vibrations moving from him to Valéa. "Why does that not surprise me?" He murmured to himself.

Thranduil smiled over at his son and Valéa. He began talking, but Valéa's attention was drawn from him to the vision that appeared before her eyes.

_She was standing in Gondor, Legolas by her side, waiting outside a door. Moans and shrieks were heard from the other side of the door. Frowning, Valéa began to pace. It took a few minutes, but eventually the screams died down, and instead were replaced by cries. The cries of a newborn baby. Valéa's eyes met Legolas' across the room, and - as if by instinct - her hands dropped down to her stomach. Legolas smiled and walked up to her, enveloping her in his arms._

_Valéa turned her head towards the door as Aragorn stepped out, rubbing his eyes. He looked exhausted, but extremely happy. "Well?" She demanded impatiently._

_Aragorn beamed. "It's a boy. Eldarion."_

_Valéa squeaked and broke away from Legolas, instead throwing her arms around Aragorn's neck. The King of Gondor laughed and hugged her back. "Congratulations, _mellon_," Legolas said from behind them._

_"_Hannon le._ Come, meet your godson." He led them inside the room where Arwen was, lying in her bed with a sheen of sweat on her face. In her arms was a small, blanketed bundle._

_Arwen smiled up at them. Valéa gave her a gentle hug, wary of the small form in her sister's arms. Arwen whispered in Valéa's ear as she did. "There's something different about you."_

_Valéa drew back and nodded, looking even happier than before. "I think it's time you knew, then."_

_"Knew what?" Aragorn asked._

_Valéa glanced back at Legolas, who gave her an encouraging nod. She took a deep breath. "When we got your letter telling us Arwen was going to have a baby, we found out a day or two later that... that I too was pregnant."_

Valéa gasped, her face in her hands and quiet sobs wracking through her body. They were back in front of the palace, and Legolas' arms were around her. Valéa was trembling.

"Valéa, what's wrong? What did you see?" Legolas demanded of her quietly.

Valéa shook her head. "There's nothing wrong," she said in a muffled voice.

"Then why are you crying?" Legolas asked, pulling back enough to look directly into her year-filled eyes.

"Because I'm happy." She replied, wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"What did you see?"

Valéa smiled up at him. "I saw Aragorn and Arwen's first born child. His name was Eldarion."

Legolas laughed. "I can see why that would make you happy."

Feeling bad for keeping things from him, Valéa looked around to find them alone. "Where did everyone else go?"

Legolas smiled and gently stroked her cheek. "The forest guards went back to their posts, and father had to help with preparations for the feast." He looked her over. "You should probably change out of that dress."

Valéa looked down at herself and winced. "Yeah. I'm sorry I ruined it."

Legolas chuckled. "I'm sure it's fine. After all, you single-handedly defeated a not-insignificant of orcs."

Valéa laughed. "True enough." She stepped away from him, in the direction of her chambers. "I'll see you later, at the feast."

Legolas nodded. "I'll look for you."

...

After Valéa had a long, soothing bath, Launa had insisted on doing Valéa's hair for her, so it was twisted into an elegant knot at the top of her head, and she wore the silver headdress Aragorn had given her. A few locks of coal black hair framed her face. The dress she wore now fitted her to perfection.

Valéa smiled at the elleth standing behind her, fussing over working a few small creases out of the skirt of her dress. "Thank you so much for all your help, Launa. I couldn't have done it without you."

"It was my pleasure, my lady," Launa said with a smile. "There, I think you're ready."

Valéa gave her reflection one last cursory glance, before leaving her chambers and heading for the palace hall. She met a well-groomed Gimli by the door.

"You clean up nice," Valéa commented, making the dwarf jump. Clearly he hadn't heard her approaching.

Looking her over, Gimli smirked. "So do you, lass."

Valéa indicated the palace doors. "Shall we go in?"

Gimli nodded. "After you."

Valéa giggled at his obvious discomfort and pushed the palace doors open. The feast was already in full swing - well, the dancing part, anyway. The food wouldn't be brought out for another hour or so. Most of the elves didn't even notice their two new guests; those who did, stared. Thranduil rose from his throne and walked towards the two of them.

"Valéa, my dear, you look stunning." He smiled.

Valéa curtseyed. "Thank you, my lord."

Thranduil turned to Gimli and his smile shifted to a smirk. "It seems even dwarves can dress properly."

"Personally, I prefer that gruff, ready-for-battle look," Valéa mused aloud.

Thranduil and Gimli both chuckled. "That's just because you're used to it, lass."

Valéa giggled. "That's probably true."

"Ah, Eonwë, join us." Thranduil gestured to an elleth hovering not too far from them.

Valéa looked the older woman over. She had long, straight brown hair and kind blue eyes. Her skin tone, face and body shape were very similar to Valéa's. "My lord Thranduil." The elleth - Eonwë - curtseyed.

"Valéa. This is who I was telling you about earlier. The elleth you reminded me of." Thranduil said.

As soon as Eonwë heard Valéa's name, a tiny gasp whistled between her teeth and her eyes widened. "Valéa?" She questioned, her voice choked with emotion. Valéa nodded, unsure as to what was going on. Eonwë suddenly threw her arms around Valéa's neck. Startled, Valéa just stayed frozen, not hugging the woman back.

When Eonwë pulled away, she was crying. She hastily wiped her tears away, but they just kept coming. "Sorry, I'm a mess. I just... I just thought I'd never see you again."

Valéa frowned, becoming suspicious, but in a good way. "Who are you?" She asked quietly.

Eonwë smiled sadly, lifting a hand to tuck a lock of Valéa's hair behind her ear. "Dear, I am your mother."

It was as if the whole world had gone silent. The silence was like a restorative draught after the frenzied rush of the day. It surrounded her, like a blanket of warmth. The silence entered her soul. For the first time ever, the silence was not in any way uncomfortable. It was an angel's lullaby, peaceful and sweet.

Valéa blinked. "Y-You're... my mother?" She gasped out.

Eonwë nodded. "Yes, Valéa. I haven't seen you for many, many years." She smiled. This time, it was Valéa who initiated the hug.

When they pulled apart, both were teary-eyed. Suddenly, Legolas was there. He whispered "What did I miss?" to Gimli.

Valéa laughed and grinned over at her blonde partner. "Eonwë is Valéa's mother," Gimli replied.

Legolas raised two perfectly arched eyebrows in surprise. "Is that so?" He mused. He looked them both over, then nodded to himself. "I can see the resemblance. More so than I can between Valéa and Gandalf."

Eonwë perked up. "You've seen Mithrandir?"

Valéa, Legolas and Gimli nodded. "It's been a month or so since we last saw him, but we travelled together for about a year before that." Legolas replied.

"Minus about a month for the time between Moria and Fangorn," Valéa added.

More nods. Thranduil suddenly changed the subject. "Eonwë, would you care for a dance?"

Eonwë smiled shyly and accepted the arm Thranduil offered her. Gimli chuckled. "I think that's the cue for you two love birds to join in. Go on, get out of here."

The dwarf pushed Valéa and Legolas onto the stone dance floor, causing the two of them to laugh. Still, Legolas bowed his head and offered her his hand, which Valéa accepted with a girlish giggle. Her hand went in his and on his shoulder, while his went down to the small of her back. They began to spin, and soon the two of them had drawn the attention of most of the guests in the hall. When the song finished, and the two of them bowed - or curtseyed - to each other, applause broke out among the room. Thranduil and Eonwë were among those who looked most impressed.

Valéa grinned, and then she, Legolas, Eonwë and Thranduil all swapped partners. Valéa was swept into Thranduil's arms and the two of them began moving gracefully across the dance floor.

"How long have you had your eye on my son?" Thranduil asked bluntly.

Valéa almost stumbled, but managed to stop herself. "I honestly couldn't tell you, my lord," she answered truthfully. "We have been a couple for around a month though, since just before the crowning of King Elessar."

Thranduil twirled Valéa around, before they got back into hold. "I guessed you were courting," he said with a smile. "The way you two look at each other..." He shook his head. "It reminds me of myself when I first met Legolas' mother."

Valea smiled and then curtseyed to the King when the dance was over. "Thank you for the dance, my lord." Valéa said with a smile.

Thranduil smirked. "You're welcome, Valéa of Lothlórien."

Then the two of them left the dance floor in opposite directions; Thranduil to talk to Legolas, Valéa to keep Gimli - who was looking very awkward on his own, by a pillar - company.

"You've got the eyes of half the elves in this room on you right now, lassie." Gimli smirked to her. Valéa raised an eyebrow challengingly. "You do!" He insisted.

Valéa chuckled and stood next to him, leaning against the pillar. She refused to look out at the room, but could feel eyes on her anyway. "Well, whether that's true or not, I'm taken."

Gimli grumbled, "Don't remind me."

Valéa chuckled and patted the dwarf on the head. "You'll get used to it."

He sighed. "Oh, I know."

"Then stop complaining!" Valéa laughed. "Who knows, maybe you'll find someone."

Gimli snorted in derision. "Yeah, sure."

"You never know," Valéa shrugged.

Gimli shook his head. "If I find someone like that before my second century, I'll give you a sword of mithril."

Valéa grinned and held out a hand, which Gimli shook. "Deal. And if you don't?"

Gimli shrugged. "I'll think of something at the time."

Valéa nodded, mentally wondering how long this bet would last. Only around seventy more years, she supposed, at most. A warm hand suddenly slid into hers. Legolas was there, a gentle smile on his face. Something seemed different about him. He looked happier. Like some kind of burden had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Someone's cheerful. Something happen?" Valéa inquired.

Legolas smiled knowingly. "Yes, but it's nothing you need to know."

"Keeping secrets, are we, eh, lad?" Gimli challenged good-naturedly.

Valéa raised an eyebrow at the dwarf. "It is in his right to do so, Gimli. Don't go chastising him for it. We all have our secrets."

"I wasn't doing that." Gimli grumbled.

"You were about to," Valéa grinned down at him, ruffling his scraggy hair. Gimli growled his annoyance.

Eonwë suddenly appeared beside them, her cheeks faintly flushed. Valéa frowned a little at the sight. Either she was embarrassed, or slightly drunk. She hoped it was the former. "Valéa, could I talk to you please? Alone." Valéa blinked in surprise, but nodded and silently followed. They left the palace entirely before Eonwë turned and faced her daughter with a serious expression on her face. "I want you to separate from those friends of yours."

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuuuuun! Ha, sorry couldn't resist.**

**So, yeah, Valéa met her mother. Just because I didn't do it at the start: Eonwë is my OC. I own her outrageousness.**

**Sorry for the wait and I hope it was worth it! Xxx**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29:**

Valéa stared at her mother in a mixture of outrage, shock, hurt, and anger. "_What?!_" Valéa demanded. "You expect me simply to... to stop seeing them?"

Eonwë rolled her eyes. "Is that not what I just said?" She asked.

Valéa shook her head. "I can't just break away from my friends, Eonwë. They've been in my life for over a year!"

Eonwë stepped forward menacingly. "They are a bad influence on you. Especially the dwarf." She muttered "filthy creatures," under her breath.

Burning rage hissed through Valéa's body like deathly poison, screeching a demanding release in the form of unwanted violence. It was like a volcano erupting; fury sweeping off her like ferocious waves. The wrath consumed her wholly and completely, engulfing her moralities and destroying the boundaries of loyalty. Valéa snapped. She rammed her mother against the trunk of a tree, a fire-knife in her hand, pressed threateningly against her neck. "I _refuse_ to abandon my friends. And if you do not approve of them, then I warn you to stay the hell away from me, because otherwise it probably won't end well for you."

Fury flashed in Eonwë's eyes. "You dare speak to your mother like that?!" She shrieked.

"You are _not_ my mother." Valéa hissed. "You haven't seen me since I was just a baby, you know nothing about me. You expect me to just bow down on one knee and attend to your every whim? You are dead wrong. I do what I want, when I want, and I will not let anyone else boss me around." She released her grip on Eonwë's neck, making her knife disappear. "Stay away from me, and my friends, or you will regret it."

Valéa spun on her heel and stormed back inside, throwing the palace doors open in her anger and frustration. Many shocked eyes turned her way, but she ignored them all, instead heading for an empty corner and hiding herself in the shadows, where she slid down a wall. After a moment, everyone returned to their previous activities. King Thranduil approached her slowly, and - thankfully - alone.

"I don't think anyone has ever entered my hall so violently before," he mused.

Valéa blushed and turned her gaze downwards. "Sorry, my lord."

Thranduil knelt down in front of her. "Would you like to explain what happened?"

"Differences with Eonwë, that's all." Valéa mumbled, knowing he would hear her.

Thranduil frowned. "Already? You only met a few minutes ago."

Valéa sneered. "She ordered me to leave my friends. I refused."

Thranduil's frown deepened, somehow. "You mean Legolas?"

"And Gimli, yes." Valéa nodded, finally lifted her eyes to meet his.

Thranduil contemplated for a moment, before sighing. "To be honest, Eonwë has never been a particularly... _charitable..._ soul. She has always put her own wants and needs before the needs of others." He hesitated. "That is actually what brought about your birth, more or less. Eonwë's personality has kept her from finding a partner, yet she still has the same sorts of desires as any other female. Gandalf took pity on her, and granted her wish. He always knew she would never be a good mother, so never told her who he really was. It was a shock for her to have you taken away, but it improved her a little. She began to understand that she couldn't have everything she wanted. I guess, with your return, she has gone back to her old self."

Valéa frowned. "So, the reason I was born was because Mithrandir _took pity_ on a woman?"

Thranduil smiled and shook his head. "That was always what he claimed, but I believe otherwise. I believe that Gandalf too wanted a child."

Shaking her head, Valéa got to her feet, Thranduil following elegantly. "Thank you for talking to me, my lord. I truly appreciate it."

"You're welcome." The King began to walk away, but then turned back. "You know, your mother _does_ love you, she just may not show it."

Valéa snorted. "Somehow, I find that hard to believe."

King Thranduil smiled. "I guessed you would say that. Please excuse me."

Valéa nodded glumly as the King walked away, only to be replaced a few seconds later by Gimli and Legolas. She sent them a very forced smile, but she doubted either of them were fooled. "What was all that about, lassie?" Gimli asked.

Valéa sighed and gently rubbed her temples. "My mother is a selfish, spiteful woman." She said bluntly.

Both of her friends seemed startled by the tone of her voice. Generally, Valéa was a kind, calm person, but it seemed her mother had brought out the worst in her. Legolas suddenly grabbed hold of Valéa's hand and dragged her from the hall and further into the depths of the palace. He seemed to be ignoring the eyes and whispers that followed their movements, but Valéa couldn't help but frown in confusion. What was he doing? Where were they going?

Legolas eventually led her to a bedroom. It was massive - around double the size of her own - and in one corner was a large balcony. Looking around, Valéa realised this was his room. There were clues left around everywhere. Two daggers, identical to the ones he had brought with him on the journey across Middle Earth. His bow and arrows were next to them. His Lothlórien cloak was neatly folded on his chair, the brooch facing upwards.

Finally dropping Valéa's hand, Legolas walked slowly onto his balcony and silently leaned against the wooden railings. When he glanced back at her, Valéa took it as an invitation, so stepped forward. The sight made her gasp. A river was visible on the other side of the trees, glistening in the low sunlight. While she stared in awe at the scene, Legolas wrapped an arm around her waist and gently tugged her against him, causing Valéa's heartbeat to sky-rocket. She inhaled sharply. Legolas turned her into him so her face was pressed into his warm chest. Even through the material of his tunic, she could tell it was chiselled to perfection. _Must he be so perfect?_ She splayed her hand against the muscled contours of his chest, intending to push him away because of the possible eyes that could have been watching them, but instead she left it there. His breathing quickened slightly, as did hers. Legolas began dropping delicate, feather-light kisses on her neck. So faint, they were whispers. Valéa urged herself to push away, but simply couldn't. Her body began to warm. The blonde ellon's head was angled slightly to the side as his lips came closer and closer to hers. Valéa was surprised to find her own lips parted, waiting. Their breaths mingled, then, with agonising slowness, their lips met. At first, it was a soft butterfly kiss. Then his arms encircled her. He drew her to him so there was barely an inch between them. Valéa's arms circled around his neck, forcing the kiss to continue.

Legolas smiled against her lips, and they finally parted. Valéa had to force herself not to close the gap between them again.

"So," Legolas said, his eyes losing that happy spark, instead becoming serious, "would you be so kind as to tell me what has happened to make you think of your mother in such a negative manner?"

Valéa sighed and pulled away completely, going back inside Legolas' chambers and sitting on the edge of his four-poster bed. "She asked something impossible of me. Not physically, but emotionally and mentally. When she pushed me, I just lost it. I..." Valéa tried to push back the sudden dryness of her throat. "I actually _threatened_ her. Pressed a knife to her throat." She then buried her face in her hands, shame and guilt filling her heart.

Regret washed over her like the long, slow waves on a shallow beach. Each wave was ice-cold and sent shivers down her spine. How she longed to go back and change the events of the evening, but that was impossible. There was no way back. There was no way to make it right. Her mother would never forgive her, and Valéa had a feeling that as soon as she laid eyes on her again, all regret would vanish, only to be replaced by hate.

Legolas looked surprised. "That doesn't sound like you." He said softly.

Valéa shook her head. "No, but it was me. I don't know what happened."

Legolas entwined her in his arms and held her close. "It's alright. Everything will sort itself out, eventually."

Valéa glanced out over the balcony. Then she went and stood on it, looking down. It wasn't far - maybe fifteen feet. So she launched herself over the side of the railings and landed elegantly on her feet on the forest floor.

She turned back to see Legolas watching her amusedly. "I want to get a closer look at the river. I don't mind whether or not you join me. I suggest you go back to the dinner, though. After all, it was thrown for _your_ return."

Then she turned away and leapt from root-to-root until she came across the river. She stopped short, her breathing picking up pace. Valéa cursed inwardly for her weakness, but she still wasn't over it. The elleth briefly wondered if she would ever get over her fear of water. She hoped so.

But fear wasn't something to be taken lightly. It was a matter that held no true form, and it weaved into the hearts of all. Like a frantic bird trapped in a cage made of thin wood, bathed in blood and pure adrenaline. The matter held a conscience that knocked on the cage doors, begging for its freedom. But it would never be set free. Not completely. The door could be opened, but the creature would never fly away. There was always something that made your throat tighten, your palms grow sweaty, and your heart start hammering in your chest.

The ebony-haired elleth turned her golden eyes behind her when she heard light footsteps and the soft brush of fabric on bark. Her hands became fists at her sides when she saw her visitor.

"What do you want?" Valéa asked emotionlessly, trying not to reveal anything.

Eonwë frowned. "You know exactly what I want, yet refuse to give it. I came to change your mind."

Valéa smirked, looking out at the river as the sun sank down below the horizon, casting a rainbow of colours over the sky. "Was the knife to your throat too subtle for you?" She directed a cold glare towards the brunette who was her mother.

"Everyone is allowed second chances, my dear." Eonwë said in a sickly-sweet voice.

Valéa cringed and took a subconscious step away from her. "Whether or not they deserve them is another matter entirely."

Eonwë frowned, but was clearly trying to keep hold of her temper. "Was my request so out of hand that you would hate me so soon after meeting me?"

Valéa turned to her mother and made sure her face wore a mask. She would not allow herself to show any emotion to this elleth. "Yes, it was. What makes you think they are a bad influence on me?"

Eonwë narrowed her eyes. "One of them is a dwarf. The last company of dwarves that came through here made this land turn to chaos."

Valéa a frowned deeply. "Gimli is one dwarf, not a whole company. And, given the chance, he can make a loyal and trustworthy friend. His friendship is one I truly respect and find honour in."

"That's only half the problem. That prince..."

Valéa scowled. "Legolas is one of the best people I have ever met."

"He is a warrior. A soldier."

"So am I."

Eonwë shook her head. "You can fight, yes, but you are no soldier. You have not seen war."

Valéa shook her head. "I've already told you this; you don't know me. I have seen much of war. I was at Helm's Deep, and I fought in the Battle of Pelennor Fields. I was there at the Black Gates when Sauron was destroyed for good. I know about war. Too much."

Eonwë was silent for a moment, and in that moment Valéa instinctually let her mind wander. Then she found a huge mass of bitterness on the other edge of the river. Immediately Valéa's hands reached for her bow, but then she remembered she had left it behind. Instead, she formed a bow of flames with a quiver full of flaming arrows. Eonwë frowned in confusion.

Valéa nocked an arrow against the string of her bow and let it fly in the direction of one of those foul creatures. The rest came forward after it had fallen. There were hundreds - five hundred, maybe? - of orcs, all armoured and growling in fury. Panicked, Eonwë made a run for it. Valéa stood her ground, and began cutting down their number, one-by-one.

Then they began firing back, meaning Valéa had to jump around to dodge their attacks. She considered retreating, and she meant to, but an arrow lodged itself into her side. She could feel herself already begin to weaken. She figured the arrowhead was probably poisoned.

As more and more of her energy was sapped from her body, Valéa could hear Mirkwood's archers join her and begin firing back at the orcs. As one of them moved to get a better shot - shifting slightly to the left - they walked into Valéa. Weak from the poison flowing with her blood through her veins, Valéa collapsed and fell head-first into the river. The multiple layers of material that had been used to make her dress dragged her down. Any light from above began to fade, and all that surrounded her was the freezing water she was drowning in. She couldn't reach the surface, having lost so much energy, so instead she resigned herself to her fate. These would be her last moments on Middle Earth.

* * *

**Ha, cliffie :)**

**Don't worry, I have no intentions of killing her. Yet at least. *Evil smirk***

**Hope you enjoyed it. Oh, and, don't worry: Eonwë will see sense soon.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30:**

**(Legolas' POV)**

As he watched her fall into the water, all manner of thoughts flooded his head. Legolas just stared. His mind was telling - no, _begging_ - him to jump in after her, but the way his limbs had frozen made that impossible. And it seemed that no one else noticed Valéa falling into the freezing cold river. That in itself was enough to stop him in his tracks, but in truth, it had been something else that had made Legolas lose the ability to do anything. Namely, the arrow protruding from her front.

It took a good twenty seconds for Legolas to finally find control over his body, at which point he dove urgently into the water, many shouts of "My lord!" following him as he did. He ignored them all. Heart in throat, he desperately swam downwards, trying to catch a glimpse of the elleth in the white and gold gown in the mirky water.

Legolas' head was pounding with his heartbeat, every cell in his ageless body screaming for oxygen even so soon after plunging into the water that attacked him like cold metal. He kept fighting it. He almost sighed in relief upon seeing the elleth he had fallen so desperately in love with, but refrained. She was unconscious. He preyed to the Valar that was all she was. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he began to kick back towards the surface. His lungs were burning in his chest and, as he lost energy, black spots began to cloud his vision, creeping in from the edges. But, for her sake, he had to survive. So, with a final burst of strength, he pushed upwards and his head broke the surface of the water. Coughing, spluttering and choking, he swam awkwardly back to the shore, making a conscious effort to keep Valéa's head above the water. The orcs on the far side of the river, he noted, were retreating, and so many of the Mirkwood archers were rushing into the water to help him with her. Legolas' heavy limbs drained all his energy from him, so he slumped, breathing deeply, on the earth as soon as he had been pulled out of the water.

Legolas turned his head towards Valéa, who had blue lips and pallid skin. She was so pale. Deathly pale. "Valéa!" Legolas gasped out, weakly crawling over to her. A blonde ellon was forcing the water out of her lungs, and everyone was alarmed by how much there was.

Legolas heard an angry, gruff voice shouting. "Oi, let me through, let me through. I'm gonna kill those orc scum!" He stopped upon seeing Legolas and Valéa looking so weak. Then, he saw her properly. He shook his head, trembling. "No," he whispered.

The ellon suddenly leaned back, not able to continue. He knew it was over. Everyone did, even Legolas. But he didn't want to believe what was right in front of his eyes. She was gone.

And, like a ton of water crashing over a cliff, the agony hit him.

His heart felt like it was being squeezed as hard as the cold, bare hands of the one he loved could squeeze. Heartbreak was the only thing in the world that could possibly make him not want to have a heart anymore. Legolas remembered spending what seemed like an eternity fighting alongside her, worrying about her even when he knew she was fine. Her golden eyes had gazed into his so many times, and seemed to be burned into his memory forever. And he expected he would never forget the way they lit up when she smiled or laughed, the way she used them as a veil when she tried to hide her emotions. Her coal-black hair was almost always swept back and unkempt, but she didn't cared, and neither did he, because somehow, she always managed to look beautiful.

The feeling had been one that would never be matched; the adrenaline rush was more than if you were to jump off a thirty metre tall cliff. Love had flowed through the ellon's body like the shock of being zapped by lightning. When the words were finally spoken, there had been a very short moment of shock when he didn't seem to comprehend anything. Those words; "I love you."

He remembered all the times he had spent with her wrapped in his arms with the sweet smell of lavender dancing faintly around his nose.

She had become part of Legolas' life and would never be forgotten. The smile that could make the most miserable person happy was forever etched into his mind. Her voice, which sounded like angels were singing every time she spoke, would stick with him forever. And when she really sang, it had resonated to the very core of his being, as if she were singing directly to his spirit.

Legolas felt his arms weaken with every passing moment as he watched Valéa's still form. Then, though it was extraordinarily faint, he heard a whisper of breath whistle through her slightly parted lips. Hope flourished in his body for a moment, until he realised no one else had heard what he had. But her body was moving. She was breathing.

Valéa, daughter of Lothlórien, was _alive._

Relief flooded his system, and Legolas quickly closed the gap between her and him. Her skin was cold as stone, but her lips were slowly regaining their colour. Legolas lifted his head. "Get her some warm, dry clothes." He ordered.

They all frowned. Gimli too. "Legolas, she's-"

Legolas adamantly shook his head, a small part of his mind wondering when Gimli had last called him by his real name. "No, she's not dead._ Look_. She's breathing."

They all looked, as instructed, and many gasps were heard. A part of Legolas was relieved he hadn't been hallucinating. That would have been bad. Three elves suddenly turned heel and ran, shouting orders to nearby civilians as they went. One went inside the palace, no doubt to inform Thranduil of what had happened. And through all of this, Legolas stared down at his love. He gently eased the arrow out of her hip - the wound wasn't deep, thankfully. It bled quite a lot, however, so he pressed a firm hand to stem the blood. The wound was turning a sickly shade of green and was already becoming inflamed. The arrow had been laced with poison.

Legolas looked up when he heard his father approaching. He knew it was him because of the way his robes shifted around his body. It was a sound Legolas had gotten so attuned to while growing up. Thranduil knelt beside her and gently pried his son's hand away from her bloody hip. Thranduil frowned deeply, before standing and turning to the two soldiers closest to him. "Get her into the palace. She needs healing."

"My lord!" An ellon cried, and Legolas turned his head to see two of the three who had left a moment ago running over with fresh, clean, thick clothes. Thranduil nodded in appreciation to them and took the clothes, before pulling Legolas to his feet. The two of them led the way as the other soldiers gently lifted Valéa off the forest floor. Valéa was taken to the healing room in the palace, and unfortunately, the only way into the healing room was to go through the main hall, where all the dinner guests were. Legolas had tried to ignore the gasps and whispers as they had walked past all the guests, but one muttered sentence had really bugged him.

"That girl should not have been out there fighting. Perhaps she deserved this for her foolishness."

Legolas was about to turn and give this incriminating ellon a piece of his mind, but Thranduil, anticipating Legolas' reaction to those words, had firmly grasped his son's arm, a silent warning not to cause a scene. Legolas did so, but reluctantly.

As soon as Valéa had been laid down, two healers had rushed out to examine her, politely shooing away anyone who tired to stay - unsurprisingly, it had been Legolas and Gimli. They both stood silently waiting on the other side of the door, Gimli leant against a wall, looking suddenly much older, and Legolas pacing the corridors, wringing his hands with nervousness.

"She'll be alright, laddie," Gimli said softly after a good ten minutes. Legolas paused to look at him. He knew there was worry and panic in his eyes, but he made no effort to hide it. Gimli was one of them few people he could be completely open to. "She basically came back from the dead. She'll get through this, I promise you."

Legolas sighed and sank down against the same wall his friend was leaning on. "How can you be sure, though? That arrow was tipped with poison. Some of the concoctions those orcs make can be particularly lethal."

Gimli shook his head. "I would say it was a slow-acting poison. If not, she wouldn't be here right now."

"The dwarf is right, Legolas," Thranduil said, startling them both. Neither of them had heard him approach. Thranduil looked faintly amused. "Valéa is a strong elleth. She will get through this. I only hope the same can be said for you. Don't let your worry rule your heart, Legolas, or you may perish yourself."

Legolas numbly nodded. "I know that," he murmured.

Gimli was frowning. "You know about their... relationship?" He asked Thranduil.

The King smiled softly. "I do. And I have told Legolas that I approve of it."

Gimli suddenly got a look of understanding. "So _that's_ what you were so happy about earlier." He grinned down at Legolas, who couldn't find the heart to return it. "Nice one, pointy-ear."

This got a smile from the ellon. Just a tiny one, but it was progress, at least. "That reminds me, we never got the final count of kills for the Battle of Pelennor Fields." Legolas commented.

Gimli chuckled. "No, I guess we didn't. And I'm afraid it'll stay that way, 'cause I don't remember my score. Something in the sixties or seventies, I think, but I'm not certain."

"No, nor am I," the ellon replied.

Thranduil smiled and shook his head, before turning to leave. However, before he did, the door to the healing room opened. Legolas got to his feet, and the two elves and the dwarf all looked expectantly at the healer.

She smiled. "She's alright, and will stay that way. In fact..." She paused, clearly having an internal argument with herself. With a sigh, she continued. "She's awake."

Legolas pushed past her immediately. Valéa was indeed awake, but her eyes were barely open and she still looked sick. Her face lit up when she saw the three of them enter her room, however.

She weakly patted the bed beside her, inviting Legolas to sit. She smiled. "I heard you were the one that pulled me out of the water," she said in a cracked, dry voice. Legolas couldn't help but notice how ironic it was. "Thank you."

Legolas smiled and gently squeezed a clammy hand, ignoring the pang it sent to his stomach. "It's not like I could have done anything else."

Valéa's eyes drifted over Legolas' shoulder, and he turned to see Thranduil wearing a contemplative expression. "I was not told you were who pulled her out," he said, and then he seemed slightly fearful. "I was told who it was barely survived themselves."

Valéa gasped by Legolas' side and he could tell without even looking that she wanted to cry. Perhaps she was crying already. "You risked your life for me?" She asked timidly.

Legolas turned his eyes back to her and squeezed her hand again, a little more firmly this time. "Of course I did, _meleth._" He gently brushed a stray lock of her hair out of her face.

Valéa's eyes flickered to Thranduil, uncertainty on her face. Thranduil seemed to understand the question in her eyes. "I have approved of your courtship, Valéa."

Valéa smiled widely, then it flickered and died, and there were tears in her eyes again, but this time it wasn't for the same reason. A grimace flashed across her face. "Legolas," she said softly, clearly trying to hide her pain. "Step away from me."

Legolas started. "What?"

Valéa's eyes were now wide. "Do as I say." When he didn't move, she pushed him roughly away. "Now!"

Legolas stumbled back and stood in a line with Gimli on one side and Thranduil on the other. Valéa got out of the bed she had been lying on and took a few steps back, pushing away anything that was near her. Her eyes held terror and concern, but resolve. Clearly she would not allow anyone to step any closer.

That's when Legolas realised what was wrong. Her eyes were glowing faintly orange, and he swore he could see flames flickering behind her eyes. Her hands were also beginning to glow. Legolas brought his hands up to Thranduil and Gimli and gently pushed them even further backwards. Valéa smiled sadly. Then, her entire body erupted in flames. Her hair flared outwards as if hit by a strong gust of wind, as did her new dress, which was just plain white.

Then, without warning, the fire stopped, and Valéa collapsed onto the floor. Legolas darted forwards, despite his father's warnings and protests, and knelt beside Valéa who was breathing heavily. "Are you alright?" he whispered.

Valéa nodded. "Fine," she breathed. "I'm fine."

Legolas nodded also and helped her get into a sitting position. Gimli and Thranduil suddenly joined him by her side. "What happened, child?" Thranduil asked.

Valéa's frown made Legolas think that she didn't know, but it seemed she did when she responded. "It was my body's way of fighting the poison," she answered cautiously. "It burned it away, cleaned my bloodstream."

Gimli huffed. "And how do you know that?"

Valéa smiled wistfully. "The flames told me. They can speak to me in my mind, and through that connection I can also speak to them. It's a peculiar experience, but comes in handy."

"Clearly." The dwarf grumbled, making Legolas smile a little.

...

Legolas was stood silently on his balcony, looking at the river that had nearly claimed Valéa's life. The healers had insisted Valéa remain in the healing room for the time being, to give her wound time to heal. As much as he tried, Legolas couldn't get to sleep, so instead had taken to standing still.

'_Your mind is restless, Legolas,_' he suddenly heard in his mind. The sound of the voice had made him jump.

'_I can't remember the last time I struggled to sleep so much._' He admitted to her.

Legolas felt her smile. '_I can't sleep either, though for me, it's not uncommon._'

A frown tugged at his eyebrows. '_Really? That's not what I've seen. You seem to be able to fall asleep at will._'

'_When I do fall asleep, I do so very quickly. But that doesn't happen as much as I'd like._'

Legolas sighed. '_Something plagues my mind tonight, _meleth_, but I know not what it is._'

'_Sleep, Legolas. I can give you a reprieve from your thoughts long enough for you to sleep. Go._'

Legolas did so, falling heavily onto his bed. Then, he heard nothing but silence. His thoughts were gone. Smiling to himself, the ellon buried his face into his pillow. He was asleep in less than five minutes.

* * *

**Alright, so that whole 'burning away the poison' thing came from regeneration in Doctor Who. Also, I'm beginning to lose interested in this fic. Sorry, but I've been busy and have become more interested in the Hobbit now, than LotR (same series, though, I suppose). I will try to continue this, but I might decide to stop. We'll see.**


End file.
